Ardor
by Vixxey
Summary: The forbidden love of an Uchiha crook and officer Uzumaki! Rating:MA
1. Arrested

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Naruto (I'm not Sasuke), characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and I do not profit from this story.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Crime

**Rating**:Mature.**  
><strong>Story will contain violence, potty mouths, and graphic situations. If you would be interested in skipping those particular parts I will put up a warning when those scenes come.  
>First chapter contains minor violence.<p>

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This is my first SasuNaruSasu attempt, I really hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think? I'd really appreciate all the feedback, good or bad! Enjoy the read ^ u ^

* * *

><p><strong>I. Arrested<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"So Uchiha-sama, which one would you want to take home for tonight?"<p>

Sasuke looked up at the bald man, jet black eyes swamped in annoyance. Sasuke wasn't in the greatest of all moods, which was no surprise considering his normal approach, but the man's question annoyed Sasuke more than it should have. The young Uchiha wasn't one to lack in the coitus department, as a matter of fact he had entertained himself with one of his house maids earlier on that day. Still, Sasuke was sure that particular reason wasn't why he felt sick simply sitting there in the middle of all the half naked women dancing around him. The music was loud, accompanied by the rowdy nauseating degenerates yelling in excitement. The walls were red and adding to the irritant setting the lights stung pink, the smell was suffocating with smoke, sweat, and cheap perfume. It was disgusting and Sasuke was tired of it.

The bald man hiding his eyes behind dark unnecessary shades stared down at Sasuke, expecting more of an answer than simply "hn."  
>Was Sasuke thinking about it or had he refused, or better yet, was the man gay?<p>

Deidara could feel the fumes emitting from his boss. Normally Sasuke was inattentive when he was at strip clubs but even so, the aura around the man was dreading tonight. The blond stood from his seat behind Sasuke's and whispered something in the older man's ear. After a few seconds of whispering the older male hissed and left Sasuke alone.

"You alright, Uchiha?" Deidara skeptically asked, taking the seat next to Sasuke's.

"Mm.." Sasuke hummed into his glass of liquor.

"Unsatisfied with the merchandise offer tonight, hn?"

Sasuke barely shook his head. He looked bored and unamused as the figures swayed in front of him.

"I don't think it would be wise to agree" the raven exhaled. "I'm stepping out for a bit, the stench is revolting." The man placed the glass hard on the table where the pole dancers were swaying, fixed his black coat, and made his way to the back door.

* * *

><p>The bald man's name was Yukio and he was just about to turn into the Uchiha's newest addition to their Iwagakure underground base. He had offered Sasuke a few factories which started a few years ago producing a variety of experimental drugs and other sorts of income. When talking to the Uchiha about his offerings it had been like speaking to a brick wall but he was almost positive he would win Sasuke over, hence the women offering.<p>

The Uchiha family owned a popular car dealership in Konoha which covered up the families underground business. The Uchihas were a very dark and powerful clan, leaders of a prodigious and covert syndicate, you would have to be ignorant and immensely naive to think you could oppose them. Without a second thought, you'd be stepped under their shoes and long forgotten before you gave your very last breath. Sasuke wasn't exposed to the extent of how cold blooded their lives could be and he had yet to understand why. Itachi had taken a life at age thirteen and now it was as easy as swatting a fly for him, Sasuke was now 25 and he was always being sent to do the pesky things. It wasn't like Sasuke hadn't ended a person's life already, he could still remember the fear and adrenaline he had felt when he pulled the trigger. He'd practiced with a gun before that night but the moment he'd made eye contact with the petrified man beneath him, the weigh of the trigger fell heavily on his finger. He forced himself to keep his eyes steady on the opponent until life withdrew from his eyes. The shot was loud, it was fast, and before his mind could register, it had already pierced through the man's skull and stained his white shirt with the victim's fresh blood.  
>Itachi decided to have a heart the next morning and kept the fact that Sasuke had nightmares all night from their parents. The older brother had an odd expression on his face when he'd heard of Sasuke's incident. The younger Uchiha argued long after that he was over it and that it wasn't necessary for him to be kept in the PG part of the business-making (well as PG as the black market can get). He craved blood, the thirst for the power of holding a person's life in his hands burned his vision red at the very thought each time.<p>

When Sasuke was ordered to negotiate with bald, greasy mob leaders, he never gave much thought to what he was doing nor cared wether his decisions were good or bad, nonetheless, there were nights where he was beyond sick of it all. He was tired of meeting up with perverted old men and sit there as they pulled off some cool exterior yet still managed to kiss his ass in the process only to negotiate business. Not only that but they always offered a woman, it was brainless and irritating. Sasuke always blew the enchanted leech off with a "you're not my type" and walk out. If he wanted a woman to screw he'd go out and find her himself. This particular imbecile had rubbed Sasuke off the wrong way the minute he opened his mouth, not that the men he usually dealt with were angels but this man's eyes were different. It was possible that Yukio was sent to be an informant from opposing clans to infiltrate their commerce in Iwagakure, it wouldn't be the first time after all. Yukio had the face of a betrayer and Sasuke wouldn't have it. He hated him the minute his eyes met the shady gray orbs when Yukio removed his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Damn.." Sasuke heard voices coming from the opposite side of the dumpsters.<p>

"If this moody little bitch doesn't lighten up, I don't know how much longer I can keep with the ass-kissing."

"Hn.." Sasuke let out a loud mocking laugh, forcing both men to turn back to the appearing voice.

"I-…I wasn't talking about you" Yukio quickly tried explaining as the all too familiar duckbutt hair became visible in the shadows.

The Uchiha walked towards the pair, hands in pockets, and a smug facade plastered on his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and the dark cold gaze locked on to Yukio. "I'm not an idiot, you dumbass."

"W-what?!" Yukio growled back, balling up a trembling hand. The Uchihas were such pricks but none compared to the youngest and boy did he want to bruise that pretty face of his.

oOo

"Geez, the boss is taking long, I'm gonna' go see if he's alright, hn." Deidara took his face out of the woman's breasts and stood from his seat. He could bet his life Sasuke was off pissing someone else off, it wouldn't be the first time. Sasuke was worse than a child but given the circumstances who could blame the boy.  
>The girl sighed, wondered why Deidara was thinking of Sasuke when her breasts were in his face, and walked off to the next group of enthusiastic customers.<p>

oOo

"Calm down Yukio!" the other man placed a firm hand on Yukio's shoulder.  
>"You know it's not a good idea to piss off an Uchiha, much less the youngest, his brother will have us killed." They all knew the chances of Fugaku caring about his son being in a fist fight were less than winning the lottery, but Uchiha Itachi was the man they all feared. He was the head honcho in the underground world, he was the one who took care of all the dirty work Fugaku didn't. He was a ruthless man with eyes that made your heart race and your knees week. Aside from the blood-curdling facade, the world knew that he had one weakness, a weakness no one would dare touch unless they wanted to face the devil himself.<p>

"Only dumbasses get angry over something so small" Sasuke poked the lion with very high hopes for a little entertainment.  
>"And I don't need dumbasses handling my merchandise."<p>

"You shit!" Yukio ran towards Sasuke with a strong will to punch that smug look off his face.

Sasuke dodged the fist with minimal effort and grabbed Yukio's arm, twisting it behind him and shoving the man up against the wall.

Yukio clenched his teeth as he felt the rough wall scratch against his cheek. He could sense Sasuke sneer behind him and tried to escape from his grip but the boy was way too strong for his size. Yukio's partner did what any loyal comrade would do and tried to help his friend. Sasuke already knew the guy's next move and elbowed Yukio's kidney as hard as he could prior to turning back to Yukio's partner before he was caught off guard.

Sasuke's smirk grew when the man launched towards him. The latter looked up wondering how the hell he was running towards Sasuke one second and coughing out blood on the floor the next. Sasuke swung a kick to the stranger's face coating it in crimson red. The raven could feel his blood boiling and his eyes on fire, he put his feet in-between the injured body below him and crouched down to grab the man's collar with one of his hands, and used the other to let loose on the bloody man's face. Sasuke was well aware that he was going over board with every counting strike, but he was in a foul mood and these morons were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yukio was in too much pain to get up on his feet but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him. He dragged himself back to the brick wall and took out a small pocket knife from his coat and threw it at Sasuke's arm like a dart. The raven lowered his head facing the knife piercing his skin. His eyes were hidden behind dark strands of hair that fell perfectly on his face, Yukio was unable to read Sasuke's expression until the Uchiha's lips curled malevolently.

"You're such a dumbass."

Yukio's fury cured pain, apparently, and the man flew up on his two feet with minimal effort. The older male wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck giving his injured partner a chance to find consciousness and stand up. Sasuke felt his arms being held yet kept his unamused expression, he figured he'd see how far this would go for his own amusement. Plus, the cocky bastard didn't want the fight to end so soon. The bloody man stood wiping his mouth with his arm before kicking Sasuke in his stomach and causing him to land on his knees. Leaving behind all consequences if Yukio and himself were to get caught hurting Sasuke, he began to swing stern fists to Sasuke's jaw hoping to return as much damage as Sasuke had done to him. The pale scrawny Uchiha looked no where near as strong as he hit, it was infuriating. Yukio let go of Sasuke's arms, kicked his back, and began to incircle the younger man. Sasuke grunted when his body crashed against the hard concrete. His breathing was beginning to accelerate and his head was starting to feel light, not that he'd ever admit that to himself but Sasuke decided his fun masochistic period was over and it was now time to play and fight back.

Sasuke lifted himself up to his knees and smiled, revealing a set of bloody teeth, "you're still a fucking dumbass."

Before both could try and attempt to do any more damage a firm hand stopped Yukio's fist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, nn."

They both turned to find a bored blond munching on a lollipop.

_'That fucker'. _The Uchiha's vein twitched. He didn't need Deidara's help, he could handle it all on his own. Now he looked like some damn damsel in distress.

Ruining any more eventful incidents between the four men, blue and red lights flashed ahead of them along with a brief police siren.

"Well fuck" Deidara sighed as the cops closed in on them.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun."<p>

"Hey Hinata! Going home already?" The blond smiled up cheekily at the woman.

"Y-yeah. Are you planning on staying late tonight?"

"Uh- I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to get on the chief's good side, ya know?"

"Of course, of course!" The woman answered dumbly.

Naruto smiled up at his unbelievably beautiful partner, they had been working together for a while already and he felt as he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a female as amazing as Hinata as his comrade. Naruto had been meaning to ask her out to dinner for quite some time but he could never bring himself to do so. Naruto had guts of steel no doubt about that, but he couldn't ask this girl out to save his dear life! And now in his given situation and the goals he was trying to perceive, it was just not the best time to invest in a relationship.

"Well if Kiba and Shikamaru come in anytime soon maybe we'll call you and we could go out and do something tonight, ne?"

The brunette woman's face brightened, her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as she nodded enthusiastically, "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun!"  
>Hinata stopped at the door of Naruto's office when she noticed Kiba walk in behind a blond, Akamaru sniffing behind two bloody men, and Shikamaru behind an extremely attractive raven haired man, who looked very familiar to her.<p>

Naruto stood from his desk and went over to stand behind Hinata, "hah" he chuckled. "I bet Kiba is in a good mood. I guess we are going out tonight!" He smacked Hinata's back and walked away quickly before he lingered on for the awkward moment. '_MORON! Why did you hit her like that?'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was more than pissed off, he had never been arrested in his life, this was beyond humiliating! And what had him even more fumed out of his mind was his father's lecture that awaited AND not to mention <strong>Itachi's sadistic comments<em>.<em>**

He never imagined he could hate someone as much as he hated the damn dog boy with the red marks on his face. What the hell was that about anyway?  
>The smelly imbecile obviously had a death wish. First he had told Sasuke to shut his mouth, the nerve on this guy. Second, he'd shoved Sasuke against the police car. It took every muscle in Sasuke's raging body to find some self control and not beat the living breath out of this poor excuse of a cop. But Sasuke knew it would go worse for him if he did, plus this shitty cop wasn't worth the air he breathed nor the space he took up. As if the loud arrogant bastard hadn't pushed his buttons enough, he'd tightened the cuffs around his wrists the minute Sasuke opened his mouth. If looks could kill... perhaps Sasuke was that enraged because the so called <em>Officer Inuzuka <em>flinched the second he made eye contact with the young Uchiha.

Deidara prayed for his dear life that Sasuke didn't lose control of his temper. They'd both get an earful by both Itachi and Fugaku. They could act as stupid as they'd like outside of the public eye but the minute they pulled a stupid stunt, _especially_ if it involved the newbie cops, they were dead. With the new recent addition of officers the cover-up would be more than bothersome. Sasuke and Itachi were meant to be displayed to the world as the distinguished Uchiha boys who were intelligent and to be looked up to. It was the key to their political standing. Both Sasuke and Deidara looked at each other when they failed to recognize the cops, they knew they wouldn't get out of this one as easy as they'd anticipated.

Sasuke stopped cussing everything in his path when he noticed a blond standing on the other side of the station. It was a pretty unexplainable feeling.. like a shock of electricity ran down his spine. He felt a little woozy but that could easily be blamed on the blood fest he had just experienced. Hungry dark eyes stared at the blond, taking in all it's beauty. Sasuke swept his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the irony flavor of blood. The man's messy blond locks fell on gorgeous tanned skin and framed around summer sky blue eyes which Sasuke could swear on his life, were twinkling. Sasuke noticed the markings on his cheeks and a rapid sharp pain ran through his head. He'd never seen this boy but he was drawing him in like a magnet, it was almost like... he _knew_ him. Whatever this feeling was it only began to anger the younger Uchiha further. The way Naruto was standing with his right arm against the door frame and the left on his hip, talking intimately with another officer didn't help the situation and Sasuke's nostrils flared in annoyance. As if everything wasn't already enough this man was one of _them._ Sasuke always hated police, they were lousy and acted arrogant only because they had a weapon sitting around their waist. And now piling up to the loathing for the presumptuous morons, they had gone off and humiliated him like this.

Sasuke and Deidara were both forced into a small room and the other two unimportant men into another. Shikamaru took the room with them, the others were loud and bothersome meaning Kiba would deal with them.

"Hey Shika-" Naruto stopped his tracks when blue eyes caught a glimpse of the man in front of him. '_This_ _dude_... '  
>Naruto looked at the man sitting nimbly on the chair with his hands cuffed behind him. His white- now covered in red stains, shirt was halfway unbuttoned exposing the anxious breathing coming from the raven. Naruto gazed at the pale chest shimmering from sweat from the obvious beating he had just had. Dark midnight blue locks pointing to every other direction, long strands hung in front of half his face hiding his right eye. His face was pale and his lips were crimson red from the dried up blood. Sasuke would occasionally move his jaw around, easing the pain from his busted lip. Naruto was out struck by the beauty of this flawless, beat, scandalized chicken. Naruto closed his eyes, coming to terms that he was checking out a man, much less a man who his friend had just arrested. Since when did he even check out men? Whatever it was that was going on, Naruto felt drawn to them man as if he was suppose to know who he was, like they shared something. It was unexplainable and weird but he didn't want to question the abnormality any further. He turned back to Shikamaru forgetting the action he had just committed and erased it from his memory for all eternity.<p>

From his screaming angry thoughts, Sasuke sensed there was someone else in the room and let his eyes find the blond intruder who he had very well noticed when he first entered the station. He raised his head slowly and locked his eyes on Naruto while he spoke intently to Shikamaru. He would occasionally point to a few handouts in his hands and nod but the blond idiot refused to look his way.

Deidara squinted his left eye, Sasuke looked like a lion about to pounce on it's prey.

"Uh- Uchiha?"

"What" the raven bit back, almost angry that his trance was disturbed.

"We won't be here for long so you can relax."

"Hn."

Naruto was making his way back to the door and looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes one last time. The piercing sensation returned quickly with vengeance when black and blue eyes met. Naruto's knees bucked and he prayed to the ramen God that no one noticed. From the short time that their gazes connected, Naruto felt some sort of creepy feeling on his insides. Like the raven was the spawn of satan himself. It was those damn eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand, never took his eyes off Naruto, even when he left the room his eyes followed him as he left the station.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Naruto caught up to Kiba as he walked out of the room.<p>

"These jackasses were fighting behind a gentlemen's club."

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata joined the men.

"H-hey!" Kiba slapped on a grin as soon as he noticed Hinata.

"Ne! Ne! It's Friday, we should go do something. Who knows if I'll have time to hang with you dorks later, except you of course, Hinata." Naruto winked.

"Tch" Kiba added to Hinata's blush. "Yeah yeah. I'll tell Shikamaru and call Sai."

* * *

><p>"What's the cop's name?" Sasuke answered Shikamaru's question, totally irrelevant and with complete disregard to what Shikamaru had been talking about the entire time.<p>

"Eh?" Shikamaru looked up from the manilla folder, completely thrown off by the question.

"The blond."

"Uzumaki Naruto" Shika answered, refusing to talk any more than he had to.

Deidara stared awkwardly at Sasuke, frankly weirded out by the man. Sasuke's face was a mixture of anger, anxiety, and shock.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke and Deidara were finally granted freedom, the all too familiar luxurious black vehicle was already waiting for them outside the police station.<p>

Upon entering the car, Sasuke threw his coat in utter irritation.  
>Deidara hesitated at first but asked eventually. "Are you alright, Uchiha? What's with you.. I mean like the whole cop thing?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Why are you so interested in the blondie?"

"It's nothing. Get me his records and anything you can find on the man."

The blond scoffed "right, _nothing_."

* * *

><p>"Itachi-san?" Kakashi lifted a brow at the male sitting in front of him.<p>

"This is great. My little brother got arrested, you say? Just when I thought things were getting boring around here." Itachi rubbed his temples with his thumbs, hiding his eyes behind pale hands and a sadistic grin forming on his face.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Much more to come ^^ I'll try to update the next chapter asap, I simply need to go back and fix a few things. Oh! If interested in being a BETA reader, please message me, I'd really appreciate the help!


	2. Foolish

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Naruto. Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and I do not profit from this story.

**A/N**: Apologizing for grammatical mistakes and thanking for those of you who gave me some feedback. :D

* * *

><p><strong>II. Foolish<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi nearly burst an artery in high attempts to suppress the smile which was dying to form on his face.<p>

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke quickly walked past his brother without bothering to make eye contact with him.

"You're not even going to thank me for bailing you out? You know, if you're not going to be kissing my ass then I might as well inform father of your shameful actions" he nodded his head. "-And you'll be facing days of a never ending lecture about how big of an idiot you are."

Uchiha Itachi was king of smug expressions.

Sasuke stopped. He had been too busy feeling furious and far too humiliated to have bothered to think about his father. On his way home his anger had only built, clouding out all consequences that awaited him. His body went cold and it morphed into stone.

Sasuke didn't know which was worse, becoming Itachi's little bitch for God knows how long or sitting through Fugaku's chastise for again, who knows how long.

"Tch.." Sasuke's blood became acid and his teeth gritted.  
>"I hate you, you asshole." Sasuke's gravity defying hair nearly rose in every direction like a malicious scandalized cat.<p>

"Ah, is that the route you're taking?"

"Shut up. You know you're getting your way."

Itachi smiled, completely aware of how this conversation would end from the very start.

* * *

><p>"Yea! Yea! Dude, let's go to this club tonight! It looks freaking sick!" Kiba scrolled through pictures of a new club on his phone. The man was invading Naruto's desk and leaning his entire body across it shoving his device in Naruto's face.<p>

Naruto scrunched his nose. "You sound like an idiot when you talk that way, you know that right?"

Kiba clicked his lips together and backed up to his standing posture.  
>"Shut up, Naruto. Hey.. you think Hinata will join us?" Kiba's tone dropped down a couple notches and he began to fiddle with his thumbs.<p>

"Kiba.." Naruto's thoughts finally came together to one conclusion. It was a first really, Naruto would never in a million years put together a puzzle about his friends having crushes on each other. Then again, Kiba's "fangirling" was painfully notable that not even the air-headed Uzumaki could see past.

"What?"

"Do you.. Do you want to date Hinata?" The blond leaned in attentively.

Kiba flinched, rapidly turning into a real life tomato, "well, I, uh-"

"You've never made it this obvious before, ya know. Does it have something to do with the fact that you haven't gotten laid in centuries?" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek because he of all people was in no position to talk.

"Ugh, I don't know. Lately, I can't get her out of my head. I think about her before I go to sleep, when I wake up in the morning, when I'm in the shower.. and yes I have, moron." He swatted Naruto's head.

"Wow Kiba, you really outgayed yourself there." Naruto joked, looking down and popping the last floating possibility he could ever have of asking Hinata on a date. "I think she'd love to go actually." Naruto looked up again and leaned back on his chair, placing both feet on his desk and began to balance a pen on his nose. If he thought about it, Kiba was more suited for her, he'd actually have the time that she deserved. Plus they were close friends even before he met both of them, their bond went a lot deeper.

"You're such a lucky little bitch, Naruto. You get to come to work everyday knowing you'll be working with her." Kiba sighed and nodded his head.  
>He had once thought that Naruto liked Hinata but given the fact that they had been working together for so long and nothing had happened, suggested otherwise.<p>

Naruto carefully bopped his head up and down as he remained concentrated on the pen "yeah.."

"Imagine if I at least grow one testicle and ask her to dance tonight. I mean... how hot would it be to dance w-"

Naruto broke his concentration with the pen and looked up at Kiba almost disgusted as Kiba's eyes began to morph into hearts.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" An irritated Sasuke ascended from a closet and threw a shoe behind him.<br>"Why the hell does Itachi have me cleaning his damn closet if we have maids?" He knew why, Itachi found the will to live in making people miserable. He knew Sasuke hated getting ordered around and that's exactly how he would be punished. "_You lack discipline my dearest little Sasuke" _Itachi had cooed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found some info on the cop you wanted me to check out... for a reason I cannot even begin to fathom."

Sasuke dropped what he had on his hands and practically teleported next to Deidara, urging him to continue.

"Alright so, he's a cop, obviously. Uzumaki Naruto, been a cop for five years, uh.." Deidara shifted the papers in his hand. "He lost his parents when he was a baby so he grew up in an orphanage. Criminal records seems clean, just minor things from adolescence years. Other than that the guy's a geek" Deidara laughed uncomfortably, looking at an impatient Sasuke and then quickly returning back to the documents.. "Oh this is interes-"

"Geeky, hm?" Sasuke nodded deep in thought, not letting Deidara finish his sentence, which would come back later and bite him on the ass but whatever.  
>What Sasuke wanted with the cop was beyond his understanding, he hated the fact that Naruto's stupid face caught his attention so much to the point of disturbing his concentration.<p>

"Give me a list of all the donut places near the station we were at last night."

"Donut places?"

"Don't all cops eat those, …..a lot?"

"Sasuke.."

"Do it" Sasuke's voice was quick and cold.

"You're losing it and I don't even know why" Deidara said walking out the door. "You go ahead and come to me when you're ready to talk to your friend. Or I'll just watch as this all blows up in your face.." the last sentence was barely audible to the Uchiha which didn't matter since he hadn't paid much attention to Deidara anyway. How or why could this possibly blow up in his face in the first place?

* * *

><p>By the time Sasuke was done organizing his brother's closet, it was beginning to get dark outside and his mood by this point was beyond irritated.<p>

"Sasuke where have you been all day?" Itachi came in his room, practically skipping in after seeing Sasuke's face.

"I'm done. I'm going out now."

"Don't get yourself arrested again. Oh, and don't be out too late, you have to work early morning tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't say a word nor did he look back and kept walking towards the door. The sooner he got out of there the better.

"If you see Kakashi tell him I'm waiting for him."

Disgust formed on Sasuke's face and he slammed his brother's bedroom door to emphasize his repulsion._ Sick bastard._

The raven went out to the garage without bothering to look for Deidara, he was well aware he wouldn't leave him alone or stop questioning him and he was in no mood to being interrogated.

As if in queue, "I'll leave you alone and I won't question you, just let me come with you." Sasuke heard Deidara's voice behind him.

"Fine."

Both Sasuke and Deidara got into their usual vehicle and drove out to the police station. The blond knew his boss was losing his mind, the screwed up part was that this innocent cop had done nothing to Sasuke so what in God's name was Sasuke doing? Arriving at the station Deidara stopped and they immediately spotted Naruto walking out, followed by the two guys that had arrested them the night before, a girl with huge jugs, and another pale, clueless cop.

"I'm following, aren't I?" Deidara looked down in defeat, apologizing to his ego for his next action.

"Hn." Sasuke eyes couldn't stop themselves from staring down to Naruto's buttocks as he walked and horsed around with the idiots around him. In Sasuke's defense, that boy's ass was way too big for his own good, plus, it looked damn good with the tight pants that caressed his buttocks magnificently. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual public service uniform, this time it was black pants followed by a white collard shirt, black tie, and a shoulder gun holster which embraced Naruto's upper body brilliantly. It had Sasuke digging his own nails in his palms.

The raven licked his lips and closed his eyes, with all this he hadn't actually stopped to think about what he was doing and where his thoughts were leading, or nonetheless _why?_

Maybe he had eaten something, maybe Yukio poisoned him with some horny potion? Sasuke's mind was rattling and Deidara noticed.  
>Was he like that sadistic little fucker, Itachi? Sasuke had never bothered thinking about his sexuality but coming to terms that no one had ever excited the younger Uchiha this much made it clear that the possibility was high.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his apartment already immune to the ramen scent that bombarded his home, and began to kick off his work boots. He looked around at the mess of clothing, manga books, and video games.<p>

"Man, I should pick this place up a bit. Who knows maybe I bring someone home tonight!" He exclaimed. He himself didn't even believe that but hope springs eternal.. right?

Naruto hummed his way past his bedroom, tossing keys, wallet, and glasses to any direction and headed to the restroom. He twisted the knobs before stripping himself of all clothing and entered the shower quickly screeching when he realized he had forgotten to adjust the temperature. Letting the warm water sooth the goosebumps on his skin, he grabbed the blue bottle and scrubbed shampoo on his thick blond hair. The humming continued until he burst out in hysterics singing the verse to his favorite song and head-banging with his mohawk shaped, soupy hairdo. He heard his phone go off meaning Sai was already on his way, he quickly rinsed it off and cleansed the rest of his body. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Naruto stood in front of the mirror picking up the wet bangs hanging in front of his face away with a bobby pin he dared not ask how or why he had, and brushed his teeth. Naruto wasn't much of a "party person" anymore, back then him and his friends would party and do all that adolescent-stuff but after entering the police academy they had settled down drastically. It seemed like forever since he'd gone out to dance and hope that no hot babe spat on his shoe and rejected his offer to dance. Naruto spat the minty taste out of his mouth and smiled wide at himself in the mirror before looking at his scruff, wondering if he should shave or let the douche bag look on for tonight. Honestly he'd forgotten to shave this morning and his facial hair grew inches by the minute, ok so it wasn't that fast but it sure felt that way to him. He was lucky no one noticed at work, hairy scruffy faces were not acceptable.

After leaving it be, Naruto picked up a plain v-neck, gray shirt sniffing it before shrugging and pulling it over his head. He grabbed some cologne, bathing himself in it and pulled on some boxers along with a loose pair of jeans. "Those tight pants really get to me sometimes" the blond squat letting his crotch happily ventilate with the freedom. He grabbed his combat boots and tied them over his pants, the boots were a gift from Kiba who often teased him for dressing like a "virgin." Up until then, Naruto wasn't aware that virgins had to wear a proper attire but he had to admit the boots were kind of cool. It made him look like some awesome video game character.

The Uzumaki shook his blond hair in attempts of drying the dripping locks at a quicker pace. His attention was caught by dark vehicle outside his apartment complex. "Huh…I wonder who that's for? To afford something like that..."

The knock on the door stole Naruto's focus and he grabbed his keys, wallet, and leather jack and ran out the door.

"Sai, quit staring at me weird." Naruto whined as they walked down the stairs.

"No" Sai genuinely smiled.

"You fucking weirdo." Naruto shoved the keys in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair. Sai had a habit of either hitting on him unconsciously (so Naruto thought) or make unnecessary comments about his nether regions, nonetheless, he was a close friend and Naruto grew to accept him with his abnormalities. Leaving Sai's uncomfortable staring aside, Naruto noticed the rest of his friends outside the complex. Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were visible in the distance and Naruto made some inhumane / whale noise when he noticed Hinata and her attire.

Dark eyes watched Naruto from it's vehicle. Naruto resembled a dog in heat when he met up with the woman and the others. Sasuke almost felt jealousy roar up on his insides.

* * *

><p>"This place looks awesome!" Naruto pointed out as they found a table by the rails which gave a perfect view of the dance floor downstairs.<p>

"I know!" Hinata agreed, pushing away the dark perfectly shaped curls that bounced on her face.

All except Sai hadn't gotten over the fact that Hinata looked like a total babe tonight. Kiba nearly died when he saw her short and tight purple dress with lace covering her chest area.

"So, shall we go dance?" Naruto raised his brows twice, hinting to Kiba that this was the time for him to grow the balls he had mentioned.

"I'd love to go!" Hinata tried yelling over the music whilst staring down at the crowd.

Naruto punched Kiba's arm as evident encouragement to step up.

"Uh- UH! Hinata? You mind dancing with me?" Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto thanked the Gods for the loud music covering just how idiotic Kiba's tone sounded.

"Sure" she smiled, looking at Naruto before following Kiba. "You guys aren't coming?"

"N-not yet" Shikimaru gave them an uncomfortable face. "I'll stay with the weird guy for now."

"I'll go!" Naruto hopped off his chair. Might as well humiliate himself now.

Both men followed the attractive, dark haired woman down the stairs. Shikamaru ordered his drink and turned to find no Sai. He looked around and found the pale man talking to some girl, by the gestures coming from Sai and the look on the woman's face, Sai was pissing the woman off unconsciously.  
>"Pervert" Shikamaru could read the woman's lips before she swung her hand ready to meet Sai's cheek. Sai caught the woman's wrist and pointed at the hole on the lady's dress which was located between her thighs. Mortified, the woman stomped away from Sai.<p>

"Aaah.." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

><p>Before Naruto reached the dance floor, a woman had already made eye contact with him, by the looks of it, recruiting him to dance with her.<p>

The blond smirked and made his way through the euphoric bodies around him.

"_Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong.."_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he stared at the bouncer, expecting that to be more than good enough to let him through.

Deidara sighed and did the usual "whisper something in the guy's ear" thing and with that, the tall man unhooked the rope.

Sasuke failed to notice Deidara slip something in the man's hand and walked past the bouncer giving him the smuggest, jerkface, smirk ever. His eyes practically saying "that's right, bitch." Sasuke realized it was Deidara's doing, he didn't like people doing things for him at all, it pissed him off to no end but at this point he couldn't careless. He took note that this new night club would have to be tamed and let known of who ran this town.

Sasuke quickly walked through the hall which led to the second floor of the club where the bar, sofas, and tables were located. Sasuke pace bolted towards the rails and made way downstairs. The raven's eyes quickly began scanning for bright yellow, already drowning out Deidara from his mind.

"_Don't stop, baby, don't stop, baby, just keep on shaking, my love."_

Dark eyes met his prey. He stared as the blond thrust to the intriguing beat of the music. _GOD. _It was almost as if time stopped or maybe just slowed but the intent to kill the blond idiot was now off the charts.

_"I won't stop, baby, won't stop, baby, until you get enough."_

Sasuke saw how the whore had his arm around Naruto's neck and the blond had his forehead down against hers as they rolled their bodies to the beat of the music. The intent to kill became blurry and instead of what lay before him, Sasuke saw himself having his arms around him, feeling his body roll and brush against his own. To his own shock he was throbbing, _why?!_ He had never questioned his preferences, ever, and out of thin air some idiot shows up in his life and with minimal effort he makes Sasuke imagine himself with the blond idiot. This is appalling, beyond forgiving! Sasuke bit his jaw and nearly slapped the poor overly excited woman trying to dance with him.

He began to walk towards Naruto, the angry expression still lingering. He wasn't even sure if he was mad at Naruto or the wanton whore leeched on to him. Sasuke only got closer and closer, with every step towards Naruto, the throbbing below his waste only getting stronger. Lustful eyes locked on _his _blond.

What was he to do? Just show up and say "hey you dance so hot, dance with me... please?" No no no, that's too far fetched, not to mention kind of pathetic coming from him. Order him to stop dancing with the whore?

What the hell was he suppose to do? His feet wouldn't stop moving on their own.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Song by Enrique Iglesias "Baby I Like It"


	3. Rising

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What will happen when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Naruto (I'm not Sasuke), characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and I do not profit from this story.

** A/N: Thank you so much for the messages and reviews! I appreciate _every single one_**.

Beta: None

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>III. Rising<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Um?" the women's voice stuttered. She didn't know what was up with the creepy man standing behind Naruto. She would have been nice to the the attractive man if it weren't for the death glare Sasuke was pinning her with.<p>

The blond, puzzled by the girl's expression, followed her gaze and met the last person in the world he'd expect to be standing there behind him.

"You're-" Naruto paused. What in the name of God was he doing there and why the hell was he standing there staring at them looking extremely constipated.

Sasuke's cold cryptic eyes turned and swam in bright blue. He felt light as a feather, like he'd need to hang on to something before he'd float off. What the hell did he do that the anger had vanished, the jealousy and built up anxiety dematerialized. Sasuke's girly thoughts lingered and when he caught himself in the midst of riding a unicorn naked with Naruto behind him with arms wrapped around his waist, the anger returned.

Naruto hadn't realized it but he had let go of the woman and she was already long gone. Both men were so attractive it hurt but they had pretty much freaked her out. Who could blame her?

Naruto and Sasuke were still standing in the middle of a dance floor. Staring. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he stood his ground. This club had opened quite recently so the excitement and population in the club was suffocating, Naruto and Sasuke remained in the midst of the wild animals... All these elements and the yaoi Gods took action.

Sasuke felt a hammer being swung at his back, okay perhaps it was just an elbow, but it sent the man's body flying forward.

Naruto felt a sharp pain on his back and when he squinted his left eye open, he saw a perfect ivory face above him. The club's various colored light's were delirious but for just that moment it almost seemed like a spot light was being pointed at the raven haired stranger. _"God this guy's pretty... bastard."_

Everyone kept jumping and dancing with total disregard on who was on the ground. Two men screwing on the floor? No fucks given.

"Um.." Naruto was still unsure of what he should say. He was still debating if this was one of those dreams you have no idea how you even unconsciously created, or if he was being stalked for some ungodly reason.

And Sasuke…  
>Sasuke on the other hand couldn't bring himself to move nor talk. It took him a while to come to terms that he was <em>on top of Naruto <em>for crying out loud.  
><em>'Why can't I move? Think!' <em>He stared down at Naruto trying to keep an effortless emotion but was obviously very unsuccessful. Sasuke's lids shot open as he noticed Naruto's face move towards him. "_He's….he's getting closer to me.." _The alarms inside of Sasuke were ringing loud and fast. The raven began to slowly lean in as well, feeling his heart grow twice in size and become ten times louder.

"Are you going to get off me?" Naruto gave an unwieldy smirk. He figured the boy wasn't mentally unstable and hell, he wouldn't judge. Playing the nice card after the man scared off his chance on having sex and may he add, tackled him down to the floor, was the path he chose. Had it been a few years back Naruto would have kicked his scrawny pale ass.

Sasuke nearly disintegrated.

"Hn" he got on his feet as fast as he could without looking like a moron.

The blond looked up to meet an offering hand.  
>"Thanks" Naruto yelled atop the music, dusting off his pants. "You're that guy officer Inuzuka arrested, ne?" Naruto closed in the space between them in order for him to be heard.<p>

"Hn." Here came the part Sasuke had feared. How the hell was he to explain himself now? Yes, he had scared off the leech and ended up on top of Naruto himself instead of her, MUAHAHA- but now what?

Naruto raised his brow. Maybe he was just socially retarded like someone else he knew.. Maybe it was a pale thing?

"What?" Sasuke almost hissed at the looks Naruto was giving him.

"Ohhh! You know a word other than "hn"" Naruto mocked the Uchiha.

"Tch." Sasuke decided it wasn't sexual tension, he just wanted to smack Naruto's stupid face off, that's what he wanted, yeah.

"Hey, what happen to the girl?" Naruto began looking around seeing the very last hope of ending his sexual frustration tonight, vanish.

"What were you doing dancing with some whore anyway?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"Eh?" Naruto made out "dancing" and "whore" from Sasuke but decided to run past it. "What are you doing here? Why were you standing there? Bastard! You scared her off!"

"She was a whore anyway!"

For once Naruto heard Sasuke's voice loud and clear, although he was appreciative of that, the words that came out of the creep's mouth were in fact, not. "Do you have any idea who you're yelling at?" Who was this pissy bastard ruining his night.. and for what? Just to tell him off?

"An idiot."

And the bastard kept insulting him. His mature cop attitude was now thrown out the window and his bones were itching to shut the pretty boy up.  
>"You haven't answered my question." Naruto inhaled the temptation.<p>

_'Fuck. Think, think.' _The ringing returned. _"_I need to talk to you." Sasuke yelled over the music.

_'Couldn't have made it harder on yourself.'_

"Huh? About what? And why to me?" The amount of confusion going through Naruto's head was unfathomable, nothing about tonight made any sense and his theory about dreaming was starting to be the clear answer to all of this.

Sasuke's expression failed to show the difficulty he was going through and the war going on inside of him. "Yukio. You know the guy whose ass I was kicking."

"Tsk" Naruto spit out. '_Cocky bastard.'_

"Why not talk it with Inuzuka?"

_'Fucking shit.' _Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his hand right on his face. "You look like you're more in charge." Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away, he really had no fucking idea what he was doing anymore.

Naruto blinked, he would give the little bastard _that_. He let his ego enjoy this and realized Sasuke coming to him was a gift from God, Sasuke precisely wasn't a gift from God himself but this was actually a good idea. "Is it some bullshit story or?"

"Can we get out of here?" Sasuke suggested, wanting to buy time to in fact, come up with some bullshit story.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto was skeptical but what could he lose that he hadn't already.

Both had failed to notice how close they were due to the excessive noise around them and for the sake of not falling into an awkward hole, they ignored it and walked out of the dance floor.

And just like that Deidara, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, and Shikimaru were far forgotten.

* * *

><p>They came out from the first floor, fresh air cleansing their lungs as they made their way up the outside stairs.<p>

"Why were you fighting with that guy anyway? You pissed him off, didn't you?"

Sasuke tried to hide his amused expression. "Is my character that readable?"

"Hm. Well, when all you said was "hn", I actually wanted to punch you in the face but that wouldn't be very police-like of me, would it?"

"What if I let you _try _and kick my ass?"

"You really want to fight with a cop?"

"For thinking I'm cocky as fuck, you're just as bad yourself."

Naruto laughed making a smug grin form on Sasuke's face, which lead to crinkled dark brows. When had Sasuke ever talked this much voluntarily? Feeling comfortable about it too and with a stranger at that, all of this had Sasuke flaring his nostrils in both panic and annoyance.**  
><strong>

They both walked out and away from commotion and soon they reached a quiet alley and stopped. The night was dark and still. Naruto took the time to stare at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The man was about his height, maybe without Naruto's boots Sasuke would be just a tad taller. His pale, slender body was straight and poise against the building. Sasuke wasn't built nor scrawny but the man had some muscle in him, though Naruto prided himself on beating Sasuke in that department. Why was he even comparing himself to him? Sasuke was wearing a black collard shirt and pants which made his skin radiate below the moonlight. When Naruto had seen Sasuke at the police station he had insinuated that Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken's ass because he had just gotten into a fight but evidently this was the man's hair style. He nearly clawed his brains out for admitting that such ridiculous hair-do worked for the smug bastard. The moon bounced off of Sasuke's eyes, and Naruto was almost entranced. A really gay way to put it, Sasuke was like a starless night.

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, praying the blond idiot wouldn't remember why he took him out of the club in the first place.

"Now that I think about it" Naruto began, his hands behind his head as he leaned against a building.  
>"How did you know I was at this club? What's your name anyway?"<p>

Sasuke blinked and straightened himself, a little pissed off that this guy didn't know his name already. Was he not the talk of the town? Did his friend not mention his name at all?  
>"Uchiha.. Uchiha Sasuke."<p>

"Ahh" Naruto looked up at the sky as if something clicked inside his head.

Cue Uchiha's pleased smirk.

"...never heard of you."

Sasuke felt a piano fall on him.

"You guys own a car dealership, eh?"

"So you have heard of me." Sasuke's poor manhandled ego found a ray of hope.

"A lot of guys down at the Investigations Bureau feel something iffy about the Uchihas, but for some reason some higher-ups don't really care to send us off investigating of any sort." Why Naruto was even mentioning that to Sasuke was beyond him.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded not wanting the conversation go past that.

"So what is it with this Yukio guy?"

This is where Sasuke went into some deep shit. Okay, so he didn't really have anything to say and whatever he did try to pin on the other bald dumbass would only come back and bite him hard in the ass, and not in a good way. Sasuke could just cut down to the chase or come up with some sort of distraction. Fake a heart attack? Maybe pretend he's drunk off his nads? If this blond idiot weren't a cop these might all be ways out, but he was, and Sasuke didn't want to test out Naruto's wit and find himself humiliated. _God forbid_.

"I would like to talk about it with you... when I have more information, just know that this guy is.. involved in.. stuff?" Sasuke nearly spit out the last word, he knew he was starting to sound a little disable but this was much better than telling Naruto he stalked him because he himself didn't know why. Stalling was the route he would have to take, hopefully after this painful experience he'd run home, set his face on fire, and Naruto would never ever recognize him.

"…but you dragged me out of the club… Holy shit my friends!" Naruto finally remembered.

_"Deidara."_

"It'll take us forever to get back, might as well go home" Naruto's eyes turned to the buildings ahead, his apartment complex was near so might as well.

"This is an unfortunate side of town, what's someone like you living here?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke from the corner of his eye again, noticing in more detail his attire. The bastard's clothing and shoes looked nice and expensive.  
>"Sorry bastard. Not all of us can afford to live in a castle guarded by unicorns and dragons."<p>

"Who lives like that?"  
>Sasuke was more than thankful Naruto was easily sidetracked, how was this moron even a cop? If he could just stay away from the subject as long as he could he was sure he'd be okay. Before Sasuke realized it, they were both walking together side by side again, and he hated himself for not parting ways sooner.<p>

"And to answer your earlier question, I was at that club as well and I so happen to see you dancing." Sasuke desperately tried cleaning his image as much as he could before completely disintegrating.

"Still doesn't answer why you were an asshole."

"How so?"

"You scared off my date! Or were you there with her?" Naruto looked at Sasuke almost shocked. What other possible explanation was there!

Sasuke stared at Naruto's face and fought the threatening smirk that itched in the corners of his mouth. "Please, I have standards."

Naruto really wanted to punch the smug bastard but instead he kept his composure. "Oh yeah and what are those?"

"Well for one, I don't pick them off how cheap they dress."

Naruto lost it, pushing Sasuke against the hard building wall and pining his arm against his neck. Sasuke only grinned, almost satisfied that he got under Naruto's skin. Naruto's blond locks were covering his eyes, leaving only his whiskered cheeks and mouth hardly visible under the street lights.

Naruto stood still for a few seconds before a coarse sly grin curved on his lips. "Tch bastard.." he wiped the grin off his face and began to walk off.

Sasuke had to gulp when Naruto was far enough to not let him hear Sasuke doing so. When Naruto pinned him by surprise he could've sworn his heart was inches from falling out of his ass, but he ruled out fear, being afraid of anyone was taboo for Sasuke. As if the foreign feeling wasn't enough, when Naruto gave him that filthy grin he felt his insides twitch. Sasuke was pissed off that such little contact from Naruto affected him as much as it did.

Without giving it much thought, Sasuke fixed his collar and kept walking behind the blond. "Or has it just been that long?" Sasuke slapped on his smuggest smirk as Naruto whipped his head back to the raven.

Sasuke caught the flying fist with minimal effort, "I don't think that's a smart move, moron."

Naruto hid the astonishment from his face. Who was this guy? The man's reflexes were quick and that bothered him a lot more than it should have. Sasuke's words however brought him back to reality, as much as he wanted to punch the pretty boy right in the jaw it really wasn't wise at the moment.

"I don't blame him" Naruto mumbled pulling his hand away from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke almost snort well aware of who Naruto was referring to. He knew he got under Yukio's skin the night before but his objective then was to have an excuse for his brother when Itachi questioned why he had declined the man's merchandise. He had all the right reason to, the guy was a total dumbass, even though Itachi looked past that, Sasuke wouldn't have it.

Naruto on the other hand had no idea why Sasuke was still following him, did he want to hang out? Wait for him to beat the hell out of his pale ass? Maybe help Sasuke find that huge log that was so far up his anus that he needed Naruto's strong self to help the bastard?

"The one in some serious shit is that incompetent dimwit" Sasuke almost bit his tongue since the subject had resurfaced.

"About that-"

Sasuke then mentally dropped to his knees and thanked the high heavens for the phone call that interrupted his inner panic.

Naruto had interrogated many suspects and criminals, even at a very young age he was able to read through people. By now the skill of knowing when someone was lying or hiding something was easy as breathing. He knew the raven was hiding something but it wouldn't make sense for him to be following him around like a lost puppy. He examined the Uchiha while he mumbled to the other person on the line. Sasuke could completely blend in the dark night if it weren't for the dim street lights reflecting on his skin. Sasuke was looking away from Naruto and his dark locks hid his eyes and fell nicely on his cheek and part of his neck. Naruto's mouth went dry as his eyes continued noticing how Sasuke's chest was quite notable since the man left four buttons unhooked. If Sasuke was a woman Naruto was more than positive he'd dress like a whore, a very hot whore...  
>The long black coat Sasuke had over his tucked in collard shirt shifted and Naruto noticed Sasuke switch position. He looked up to the raven's face, Sasuke was frowning at Naruto, questioning his gaze. Naruto quickly looked away hiding his pink cheeks as much as his neck would allow. What was he doing?<p>

"I have to go" Sasuke finally ended his call, slipping the device in the inner pocket of his coat.

Naruto nodded, unsure if he should question where. After all, the man had dragged him out of the club and was now ditching him. "Uh alright, I guess. Listen, I have my day off tomorrow, I don't want to stall this whole Yukio deal any longer" Naruto nodded giving Sasuke a questioning look.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, it gave him the entire night to come up with something or possibly hang himself in his restroom for ever putting himself in this situation.

"Alright, I know where your dealership is, I'll go around-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted. It was too risky to have a cop go looking for him at the dealership, Itachi would question him and he'd never hear the end of it. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I have things to do. I'll come by" Sasuke cleared his throat quickly, "-here. This is where you live, yes?" The raven confirmed, looking up at the complex ahead.

"Room 69" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, having no ungodly idea for why he felt uncomfortable now. All his friends had had a field day when Naruto first moved in to his room.

Sasuke's eyes nearly bugged but he quickly threw on his most deadpanned face. It was almost a sign from the heavens! Gulping away the image that was quickly forming in his head, Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke.

"You had to go?"

"Right" Sasuke shook it off, stealing a last glimpse of Naruto. "I'll see you, idiot."

"Bastard.." Naruto growled turning around to head to his place.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned the key and stepped in his somewhat-clean apartment, letting out a worn out sigh. His evening had gone to shit and all because of that bastard who only rattled him up, pissed him off, and didn't even tell him what the hell his deal was. He swore if it was nothing worth his time, he'd personally go to Uchiha Motors and piss on all their vehicles.<p>

Naruto had been spending the last 5 years getting his ass kicked in the police academy and now that he had earned his position he was striving for more. This was leaving no time for his own personal life and much less, his rather personal needs. The one night he'd taken to get back to a normal twenty year old's life had been replaced with a stuck up asshole.

The blond let himself go on his couch his thoughts shifted to Sasuke's behavior, something about the Uchiha itched him at the back of his mind. If he was into something suspicious, why would he come out and look for him? Naruto always had both eye and ear out for any problems with the Uchihas but they were always so quiet, it drove him mad when he thought about it. They were so well known, always meeting with the chief, funding politicians, meeting with the mayor and so on. He had never met the young Uchiha before and him appearing in his life as casual as finding a penny in the street made him feel quite uneasy. Naruto's brows furrowed thinking back at the way Sasuke just stared at him, it was fishy, intriguing even…

He remained quiet for a few seconds until he shook his head, sat up, and began to pull off his jacket. He decided to take a shower, a cold one.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right there" Deidara said as soon as he answered his phone. Sasuke had run off and as nervous as that had made Deidara, he was more than positive the lunatic had dragged the blond cop out of the club. Deidara had his own 'What-Would-Sasuke-Do' book engraved in his mind and even if Sasuke was going a little off the radar crazy wise, he knew the raven's course of actions.<p>

In no time, the blond found Sasuke walking on the side of the street. As the raven climbed inside the car, Deidara stopped himself before he began to question the young Uchiha. He'd keep his promise for now.

Sasuke could feel the inquiring fumes emitting from the blond driver, he smirked noticing Deidara biting his bottom lip. As much as he wanted to question his sanity to Deidara, he still wasn't completely sure of what he was doing. Sasuke simply turned the radio on and lay back on his seat, making sure to leave the smug grin on his face.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke opened the door to his room he felt something cling on to left arm.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" The high pitch annoyance greeted.

"Leave."

The girl's spirit fell with Sasuke's cold words, "Sasuke-kun?"

"I said leave." Sasuke's bored eyes refused to move down to look at the pink haired maid.

"But when you answered earlier... and with what happen in the morning.." She trailed off. It took everything to sum up the courage to call Sasuke while he was out, and she was expecting to get yelled at and maybe even fired but when Sasuke answered the phone with such pleasant tone, she'd taken that as a good sign.

Sasuke put the puzzle pieces together, the one who had called him while he was with Naruto was the Haruno maid, he hadn't exactly been paying attention to her when he answered the call. His focus was on Naruto while trying to make it seem like it was an important conversation. Whatever it was that he had agreed to obviously involved finishing what he had started earlier that morning. When Sasuke had woken up he felt ache between his legs and Haruno so happen to be at the right place at the right time so he had kissed her. After the realization of what he was doing and drawing himself into complete consciousness, he had simply cleared his throat and walked off.

"I was bored. Consider yourself lucky. Leave before I fire you" he tilted his head and pinned the girl with a cold look.

Sakura did her best not to question his mood swings, better her stay as his maid, clean after him and be near him, than to lose the job due to curiosity. She simply gave a curt nod and walked out of the room.

As soon as the maid stepped out Sasuke threw himself on the bed, he was more than thankful for Sakura's call earlier that night and both times he'd been leading her on without meaning to. Sasuke mentally tallied yet another reason why he had a VIP ride to hell. Deciding that the subject had gotten a lot more attention than needed, he tossed the thought aside, lifting himself up from his mattress. He began to make his way towards his personal restroom, Sasuke had unfinished business to take care of himself. The raven man slid off his coat hurling it behind him and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his ivory chest down to his well fitted torso.

Sasuke headed to the shower, unbuckling his belt and bitting his lip in discomfort. He turned the knob up to it's limit and stepped in feeling the goosebumps ascend on his pale heated skin, the cold water felt quite pleasant.

* * *

><p>Naruto had his hand against the bathroom tile and his head hanging down, letting the water explore through and drip down from his golden locks.<p>

Sasuke let his head fall back as the water trailed down his chest, running down through his abs and finally reaching the throbbing organ.

Naruto brought his hand down, messaging his already erect member slowly, playing with the shaft before fully gripping it. Naruto bit his lip and moaned at the touch, he closed his eyes and began to think about the girl he was dancing with earlier. Remembering how she would body roll against his body and her breasts would crash against his chest lightly and teasingly.

_No._

The thought almost deflated the mood. WHY? WHY? WHY! In panic, Naruto's mind ran to Hinata picturing the tight dress from tonight and the way it emphasized her perfect curves and teasingly showed a little of everything.

_Hm.. _He groaned eyes still shut.

"Na-ru-to-kun!" The imaginary Hinata taunted Naruto by slowly undressing herself and shyly, yet willingly, running her hands through her legs like the innocent little tease she was. Naruto soon felt frustrated when the scenario did not pick anything up at all. He had beat it to Hinata so many times that it wasn't surprising when it didn't bring further arousal. Wanting nothing more than a stimulation, Naruto's mind ran to later parts of his night. When Sasuke had annoyed Naruto to the point of being unable to control his anger, he recalled brushing himself against Sasuke's body and accidentally feeling Sasuke's own bulge against his. Either the raven male was aroused or the bastard was gifted.

"Sasuke?" He moaned between his lips.

_'Whao.' _Naruto felt his erection jolt in foreign excitement of the thought of a shirtless wet bastard grazing himself against him like before. Maybe it was because Naruto had been pleasuring himself all this time to the images of the same women and the thought of something new and different really spiked his interest. Giving himself that as his excuse, he accelerated with more images of the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was already pumping his own erection with a clear picture of Naruto in his uniform. His head shot up as he clenched his teeth, he hadn't felt this horny in….well, never. Naruto was suppose to stand for authority but right now in his head he had the cop nice and handcuffed, completely vulnerable to him.<p>

The beat up Sasuke Naruto had seen for the very first time: flaunted chest, busted bottom lip, sweaty neck, was biting down on Naruto's neck as one hand traveled down his abdomen. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut making the image far more vividly. The bastard's mouth traveled down his neck and bit at his nipple before he swiped his tongue over it and sucked while his free hand reached Naruto's penis. Sasuke's mouth began to run lower and lower, and Naruto jerked faster and faster with the idea of a wet warm mouth slowly reaching to the one place that begged for his contact.

The inappropriate images of another man while pleasuring himself becoming painfully stimulating. The thought of Naruto under Sasuke, lost in his touch.

The thought of a submissive Naruto on his knees, taking his length in his mouth.

_Naruto_…

_Sasuke_…

Both clenched their teeth, squeezing their eyes together as the pleasure almost became unbearable with every pump.

_Naruto.._

_Sasuke.._

_NARU-_

_SAS-_

Their voices were cut as they hit the final peak, twitching as they hit climax and felt the hot spunk squirt over their hands'. Given their share of own hand jobs, this was by far the most enjoyable, Naruto let his forehead thump against bathroom wall, both ashamed and pleased of where his mind had taken him.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, he looked down at his hand covered in his own cum and felt determination burning brighter than a thousand condensed suns to make his fantasy a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Next chapter shit should be hitting the fan. Meaning...the blond and raven haired Gods will get down to business! (...To defeat...the huns...)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you for the feedback again! Thank you so so osooososoos much!


	4. Like A Virgin

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this story.

**A/N: ***peeks* Heh. I took a little longer to update this time but to redeem myself, I present to you….. *drum roll*

…two chapters in a row! And that's because this one is lengthy woo!

Thank you so much for all the feedback! "KawaiiGaara" you're such a sweetheart! *Glomps* and all of you guys I love each and every one of your reviews!

**NOTE**: If you are not comfortable reading lemon stop at the last line break! ^_^

Happy reading everybody!

Beta: None

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Like A Virgin<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p><em>"I made it through the wilderness,<em>

_Somehow I made it through-ooo,_

_Didn't know how lost I was..until I found you."_

"Ugh.."

_"Like a Virgin._

_Touched for the very first time._

_Like a virgin." 1_

_"_Damn Kiba!" Naruto murmured as he tossed and turned through his thin white sheets.

Who the hell else would change his ringtone?

"Mmmm..?" He answered his phone, voice still sloppy and with a hint of irritation.

"Moron! Where'd you go last night? You got laid didn't you, you little bitch?" Kiba sounded like he was from a ranch. Why the hell was he so loud?

"Kiba, fuck off, I'm sleeping."

"Oh! She's still there? You sly dog-"

"I'm going to get up, go over and kick your ass, then come right back to bed."

Kiba chuckled a little too loudly, making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Is Naruto-kun coming?" Naruto heard Hinata's voice in the background.

"Come eat with us, biyatch', you missed out on a lot last night! We got Shikimaru drunk and.." Kiba made that type of laugh where he sounded like a suffocated seal.

Naruto's eyes slowly shifted to the time. "I actually have plans but you go ahead and hold on to that story."

"Ah!" Kiba's voice was far too enthusiastic, "so you're still-"

"Kiba, I'm going to neuter you and you won't be any good for Hi-"

"Alright!" Kiba interrupted, pulling his cell as far away from Hinata as possible.

"I'll see ya' guys later." Naruto mumbled before he heard two stern knocks on his door.

"Shit." He breathed. The blond hopped off his bed and went to go answer his door, regardless of his lack of clothing.

* * *

><p>"Itachi." Sasuke voice was strong and determined.<p>

"Yes?" The man acknowledges his brother's presence as Sasuke entered his headquarters.

"I can't work for you today, I…I'm busy."

"Sasuke."

"Please.." Strong, determined level: zero. Pleading pathetic level: over 9,000.

"Are you going out alone?"

"No, not really. Just with someone I met last night."

Itachi raised his brow, intrigued by where this conversation was heading. "Oh yeah?"

"He's just a friend."

Itachi almost opened his mouth in glee. "_He?"_

_'Die. Die. Die.' _"Yes, Itachi, he."

"He's not one of the cops that arrested you, am I right?"

_'I'm going to chop Deidara's tongue off and hand it to him.' _Sasuke remained still and silent. It would have been better to just run off without telling his brother anything but he knew that if he took that road, Itachi would raise hell looking for him. The man was a sadistic bastard towards his brother and freakishly protective at the same time.

Taking Sasuke's silence as an answer, Itachi almost sighed. "You know better than that, little brother. You won't do anything that puts our bussi-, our _family_ at risk."

"...I know that."

* * *

><p>Sasuke exhaled roughly through his nose and let his head lean back on the passenger's seat. He <em>did<em> know better than that, he understood that he was messing with fire, but everything about Naruto had him chasing after him like a hungry beast after some delicious mouth watering piece of meat. He'd get over all of these feelings today and then forget about the Uzumaki.

"Um. We're here, nn." Deidara interrupted Sasuke's train of thought.

"Don't tell Itachi."

"I won't Sasuke.. you're my friend. Itachi came in when I was collecting information about Uzumaki. It surprised him that you actually ordered me to do such a thing but obviously hasn't kicked your ass over it yet so he expects you to do the right thing."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door, stepping out in front of the blond's apartment complex, and letting everything Deidara said to him go in one ear and out the other. Itachi could eat a dick for all he cared.

If the raven wasn't the man that he was and wasn't stuffed with pride up his ass, he would be blushing and bopping his two index fingers together as he made his way upstairs. God forbid himself admit it but Uchiha Sasuke was nervous. He felt those bloody butterflies everyone always complained about. Sasuke was without a doubt, a nervous little teenage girl with some serious hormonal problems.

The raven flared his nostrils and clenched his teeth completely annoyed with himself this early in the day. He'd get over his attraction to Naruto and flee, because this nervous Uchiha Sasuke needed to be annihilated immediately.

_Be Sasuke. Be Sasuke. Be Sasuke._

He knocked on the door repeating those words over and over in his mind.

Until…

Sasuke blinked in surprised.

A sleepy blond answered the door in his boxers and shirtless, rubbing sleep from his eyes, oh and did I mention he was in his boxers?

"Sasuke?" Naruto exposed his sleepy voice.

Explosions. Explosions going inside of Sasuke's body.

"I-idiot?" he stuttered. '_Damnit Sasuke.'_

"Are you ok?" Naruto sighed out a smile, half asleep.

Sasuke's intent to kill Naruto for being so damn adorable was reaching it's peak.

"Hn."

"Ah, there you go. Come in.. I over-slept, I guess. Well technically not really since you didn't give me a time."

"Hn." Sasuke stepped inside the cop's apartment and kept his cold stone eyes as far as he possibly could away from Naruto.

"I'll go get ready. I'd be a chick and ask you if you want something to drink or if you want to turn on the T.V but you'll just say "hn" and I'll end up punching you, so go stand against the wall or something."

Sasuke couldn't suppress his small smile and mumbled the irritant noise the blond hated so much.

"Bastard.." Naruto growled, walking back into his room.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke slapped his palm on his face, cheeks bursting in hot rosy pink. That idiot. Again with such minimal effort and he'd gotten Sasuke to feel all warm and fuzzy. He heard Naruto in the other room and quickly tried to get his mind off the adorable sleepy Naruto. He looked around Naruto's living room. There was a large flat screen TV in the middle of the wall with three different gaming consoles around it, along with a surround sound, a stereo, and millions of black wires. Sasuke snorted, '_geek indeed.' _There was manga stacked on a black wooden shelf to the side of the TV along with hundreds of Game Informer magazines. The couch set was black leather and it was covered in random clothing, mostly jackets and hoodies. '_And a slob,' _Sasuke added. His eyes skimmed another shelf noticing pictures of the blond and the group he was with last night at the club. They were all in bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys, beaches, and all sorts of fun places. Sasuke found a picture of Naruto in the academy, he was pinning Kiba down and yet he still managed to pose a cheeky grin along with a peace sign to the camera. Sasuke couldn't help let a chuckle threaten to surface. For being an officer he seemed very…

"Alright princess, where are we going or what?"

Sasuke almost flinched when Naruto caught him off guard and quickly retreat his position in alarm.

"-Because I'm sorta' starving."

"We can go there" Sasuke nodded at Naruto, the poor Uchiha was too busy laying on cloud nine, smiling at how Naruto stood. Naruto was in jeans and a white collard button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. The front of the shirt lazily tucked in his pants with a dark brown belt buckle wrapping around his lower waist. His hair, it's usual untamed style, although it seemed to be parting to the right a bit. The blockhead was a sex God.

"Eh?" Naruto's expression turned puzzled. "Seriously Uchiha, are you alright?"

Sasuke quickly cleared his throat, mentally squashing himself for letting his own mind go off on it's own yet again. "I'm fine, we can go eat."

Naruto's brow arched "...alright." The blond turned to find his keys, "well then let's go, bastard."

On their way out Sasuke noticed Naruto's police hat hanging from a rack by the door. **Every single muscle **in the raven-haired man's body was used to restrain himself from grabbing Naruto, shoving his ass right back inside, and demand him wear his police attire for him.

"You know, it's 3 pm already, you're such a lazy ass." Sasuke spoke with high hopes on slapping the thought away. They were outside the complex now, the sun was at full blast but the fresh breeze made the heat bearable.

Naruto's brow flinched. "You have some nerve talking to me like that." Both were walking along the sidewalk, soon reaching stores and restaurants.

"I don't see you as a cop, it's more of a blond idiot who I'm friends with." Sasuke wasn't sure what ungodly reason possessed him to say that with such ease but if he thought about it, he'd felt more comfortable around Naruto than with his entire family. If being someone's friend meant feeling comfortable enough to appreciate their company and constantly insulting them then that's what he would be.  
>Naruto came to a halt making Sasuke stop as well and turn back to him with a questioning expression.<p>

Naruto's lids widened a bit and even a breeze swerved by, he wasn't even sure what to think of it.. Was Sasuke serious?

"Did you decide that all on your own?" As genuine as the question was Naruto thought back to Sasuke and how comfortable the little smug bastard had made himself with Naruto. His only screaming question was _why? _This whole situation had sprout from an issue to do with crime, it made no sense. Sasuke made no sense.

Sasuke pulled the 'poker face' card far too well.

Admitting defeat to Sasuke's silence, Naruto decided to go with it, why not right? "You kind of piss me off.. a lot."

"I get a kick out of that."

"If we're friends then maybe I can take you back to my place and-"

Sasuke felt his bones freeze.

"-Kick your ass."

And crack.

Shaking off the massive dump Naruto had yet again taken on him, "hn. I'm more than positive you won't be able to do that."

"What makes your stuck up ass so confident?"

"I know my share of fighting you incompetent dimwit." Sasuke answered Naruto's insults.

"How?" Blue eyes narrowed.

Sasuke was in awe with himself. What. The. Fuck. Was wrong with him? What little did Sasuke share with Naruto only ended up screwing him in the ass. Engaging in their bickering he'd let his guard down yet again. Was Naruto's idiocy contagious? Quickly he put aside the flaming hatred for Naruto and put together the most logical answer.

"My brother and I…we fight a lot and he teaches me taijutsu."

" I see.." Naruto almost sounded unconvinced.

Sasuke patted himself in his head regaining full composer and his right mind.  
>"Are you going to decide on where to eat or are you just going to keep making us walk around like morons?"<p>

"Ramen!" Naruto startled the other male, pulling him in into a small restaurant. Truth be told, Naruto hadn't had a bowl in weeks and his mouth watered just imaging the noodles.

Entering the small cozy place, Sasuke felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Cursing the world, he quickly excused himself and Naruto went off following the host.

Walking towards the restrooms, Sasuke looked back to see if Naruto was out of sight and answered the call. "What?" He snapped.

"Itachi is not a dumbass, he's kicking your ass for not listening. "

"Deidara!"

"You know your own brother!"

"Make something up! Tell him I needed to clear something up for the benefit of the _family_" Sasuke nearly forced out the last word.

"You know he's not going to eat that bullshit, but I'll see what I can do. If you don't hear from me soon he murdered me."

Sasuke ended the call and shoved the cell back inside his pocket. He looked around and noted the place, it was different from where he usually dined. The small round tables were very close together compared to the restaurants he'd always go to where privacy was top priority. It almost seemed crowded. The portraits on the skin colored wall were of cherry blossom trees and old musicians. Whatever it was that was being cooked penetrated the small area forcing Sasuke's stomach to roar out in need. His dark brow arched when he noticed cooks cooking behind the counter where waitresses would put in their order by aggressively yelling at them. Sasuke figured they yelled because the men were covered in steam and the sound of things being grilled. Never had Sasuke been to a place where you actually had a view of who made your food and how they managed it. Odd place indeed.

"Tch.." the jealous, dangerously hormonal teenage girl formally known as Uchiha Sasuke began to grit his teeth. After noting the differences in dining customs, he hadn't realized what Naruto was doing.

The blond was leaning back on his chair, hands behind his neck, and stupid flirtatious (but sexy) smirk across his lips forming small eye wrinkles. Naruto was so beautiful.. what the hell? Sasuke's breathing became a little deeper as his eyes scanned the wench answering to his coquetry. The waitress was bending down talking- no _flirting, _with her breasts out for display. Sasuke's left eye twitched when the woman _so happen_ to drop her pen on the floor. '_Oh hell no.'_

Naruto being the beautiful gentlemen that he is, bent down only to meet a smiling waitress who also instinctively bent down to pick up the irrelevant object.

_'That bitch.'_ Sasuke's pace towards his table increased leaving the normal sane Sasuke out behind him and replacing him with a sassy, rattled, enraged cat.

"Is this a whore house or-?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto leaned up scowling at the asshole.

The waitress stood and turned to Sasuke, ready to slap the living nerves out of his cheek. Of course that was before she was ambushed by dark sinister eyes.

Breaking his death glare, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, preventing himself from saying any more. He let himself go on his chair and scoffed, regaining himself and well aware that he once again was acting like a fool.

After the jitter fest the girl performed, she could feel Sasuke's possessive and bitchy aura eating away at her soul telling her to back off, she excused herself. Naruto turned over to the Uchiha who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"What the hell is your problem, you jackass? That's the second girl you scare off!"

"You looked like a brainless oaf. The least thing you could do is thank me for stopping you from embarrassing yourself any further."

Naruto grit his teeth mumbling a colorful set of profanities. Sasuke could be awarded world's biggest cockblock and he even insulted you in the process. The man had a nerve!

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Another waitress arrived. "Something came up with the previous waitress, so I'll be your new server" a genuine smile brightened up the red head's face.

Naruto didn't bother looking at the menu and handed it to her explaining exactly how he wanted his entree.

"I'll have the same" Sasuke said after Naruto ordered, still in his "pissy" posture.

"Anything else?" She brushed her hand on Sasuke's arm in order to get his attention.

Sasuke's lids finally opened to stare down at the woman's hand brushing against his skin, almost disgusted. He looked up to the insolent owner of the hand. She was blushing now. "That's all" Sasuke almost hissed.

Sasuke's cold tone did not intimidate the girl at the very least, every time she'd make a stop she would keep eye contact with Sasuke, while his face on the other hand was as lifeless as can be.

"Tch" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're lucky I'm no where near as an imbecile as you are and scare her off like you've been doing."

"You're jealous?" Sasuke's voice was almost jolly.

"Yeah-"

An obnoxious ringing embarked inside of the Uchiha with a slight twitch inside his pants. A jealous Naruto was in fact very stimulating.

"You get to take a girl's number when I get to take none all thanks to you."

Wuahwuahwuahwuuuuuaaah.

If there was anything Sasuke would like Naruto to do, it would be to block his cock with his own, unfortunately Naruto kept bringing Sasuke up with high hopes only to get slapped back down. "Does it really look like I'm interested in this girl.._ at all_?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Sasuke. When Naruto thought about it, it seriously seemed like Sasuke wanted to swing a chair at the waitress.

"Anyway, why are you so fixated on hitting on anything that breathes?"

Naruto couldn't help not get angry at that one and exploded into laughter. "Because bastard, unlike you, I haven't really had all the time in the world to live like a normal 20 year old."

_Ha! _Sasuke mentally roared, if only Naruto knew. Naruto confessing that with a slight unenthused smile made Sasuke's insides turn.  
>Their bowls of ramen were now placed in front them, waiting to be mad dogged by the Ramen vacuum known as Uzumaki Naruto.<br>"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered, his mouth already tasting the dish just by the smell.

Before the blond could dig in he noticed Sasuke staring blankly at the bowl. "What? You've never had a bowl of ramen?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"At all!?" Naruto's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped. Who knew such person existed?

"Not really."

"How have you been living? This is blasphemy! Well get in there little princess Uchiha, you'll love it."

Ignoring the insult, for some miraculous reason the last part of Naruto's response had stunned the Uchiha pervert. It introduced him with glorious scenes he'd fantasized about the previous night. Sasuke stared as Naruto dunk his head and slurped a chunk of noodles, bringing his head up again and licking his bottom lip after swallowing the noodles. Unconsciously, Sasuke's lips had parted as he gaped at Naruto smile, and the suck, lick, and bite of his lip. The idiot eating his ramen was almost like art.. And just like that, Sasuke decided it was time for him to stop beating around the bush.

"Hey moron.." Right now the stoic Uchiha was gathering up the will power to order Naruto to stop hitting on every anatomy that came to a 5 cm radius of him but his phone interrupted, _again_.  
><em>'So Deidara isn't dead<em>.' Sasuke loathed his brother for not killing him. He clenched his jaw and excused himself, leaving Naruto to keep digging in his bowl like an animal.

"Yeah?" Sasuke grit his teeth. It was his brother this time, this was not good.

"You have a job tonight."

"Itachi, I said I was busy."

"It's not for me, it is father's orders."

Sasuke damned Itachi to the very deep pits of hell. Itachi was doing this on purpose, he was sure of it.

"Father wants you to meet a new client. Since he doesn't know of your foolish little incident with Yukio, he has ordered me to take care of other things so I won't be able to join you. However, Deidara and Kakashi will escort you along with the three usual guards."

"Was this your doing?"

"No, you ignorant oaf."

"I don't need Kakashi, keep him." Sasuke paid no attention to the insult to keep the phone call short.

"I don't want you pulling the same stunt as last time Sasuke."

"The guy was a-"

"Don't come bitch to me."

Before Sasuke could engage in his hissy fit once again, Itachi seemed to be being called over on his end.  
>"You know what to do, little brother" was the last thing Itachi said before ending the call.<p>

Sasuke hadn't noticed but he was gripping hard on to his cell phone.  
>Letting it fall from his ear, he swiped the screen with his thumb and looked at the time. Running his free hand over his dark hair, he contemplated his time and decided he had to leave very soon.<p>

"Is everything alright? You looked a bit constipated when you took that call."

"Shut up moron." Sasuke returned a lot more antsy than usual. Now that Itachi was aware of where he was, the malignant asshole would keep close tabs on Sasuke and it would be impossible to get another opportunity with Naruto like this again.. but he couldn't ditch his father's orders either..

Naruto studied Sasuke's expression, the man really did look constipated. Whatever that call was it made Sasuke look uneasy. Not a hint of doubt did Naruto have in his mind that this guy just took him out for lunch to discuss some bandit who he probably had nothing to confess about. Scenario after scenario sped through Naruto and finally something clicked. The blond's eyes narrowed as he stared down at his empty bowl of ramen, unaware that he was clenching his fist as the realization became clearer and clearer.

"You want more?" Sasuke noticed Naruto peering at his empty bowl and slurped a noodle. This mediocre food really did taste delicious.

There was no time for Naruto to answer.

"I'll feed you some if you want to." Sasuke grew a pair of balls and tested to see if this would lead him anywhere. It was stupid and tacky but time was against him.

Any lucky soul that heard Sasuke's tempting offering had now probably transferred over to the next life. Cause of death? Nose bleed. Waitress included.

Naruto's eyed widened a bit with surprise. Sasuke's taunting along with his tone made it evident that Naruto was correct about his earlier assumptions. It was a little odd for Naruto but for the sake of his job he decided to go along with Sasuke's game. Naruto recalled how Sasuke intimidated the waitress earlier and the girl from the club last night as well, how he spoke to him like if they were some long lost friends, and most importantly how he stared at him like Naruto had something on his face. The guy wasn't a freak, he was a genius! Naruto had to keep his guard up for the sly bastard.

Naruto gave Sasuke a filthy smirk before nodding.

Sasuke was more than positive he had managed to kill himself in the process of asking Naruto such a ridiculous question, and was now sitting in the heavens for some miraculous reason. After prancing through a rainbow colored meadow, something jabbed at the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto's attitude had made a complete 360.  
>It was a war zone inside of Sasuke between his mind and body, and after his hormones admitted defeat he finally spoke up.<p>

"I have to go, Naruto." This shit was getting ridiculous, he was barely getting somewhere and time wasn't cooperative.

"Oh okay" the blond stood knowing he'd won this one.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet placing more than enough cash for the meals and tip on the table and yanked Naruto out before he could argue about the bill.

"You know duckbutt, that's time two you come to me and manage not to talk about this whole Yukio deal. I can't help you if you're not willing to tell me what's going on." Naruto argued, a little annoyed with the situation. How long would he have to keep this game going?

"I know. I know" Sasuke's head inclined. "I will though, things just keep coming up and I have no say in it. My father is out of town, since he's trying to expand our business and open up more dealerships in further areas he has my brother and I taking care of everything here. Itachi is a dumbass so he obviously can't do everything on his own."

Naruto raised a brow. For someone that had something so far up his ass and said no more than a few words, Sasuke talked awfully fast, almost like he had been rehearsing his response. "I see. As long as you're not wasting my time and end up telling me something like he stole your little pink bike or something."

Before Sasuke could notify Naruto once again that he was a brainless moron, Naruto spoke up again.

"Call me when you have the time and are positive that there won't be any more interruptions. Don't take too long though, I have cases left and right." The blond began to walk. If Sasuke disappeared after tonight Naruto would barge in the Uchiha dealership and drag Sasuke to the interrogation room. The bastard was into something and Naruto would be damned if he had to let it go. Knowing that the chief was sensitive about the topic of the Uchiha's, this wasn't going to stop Naruto in the slightest.

"C-can I see you tonight?" Sasuke blurted. '_Son of a-'  
><em>Evidently in the process of being around Naruto Sasuke's mouth had grown a full life of it's own.

"I'll see you tonight then" the blond continued, a little relieved he wouldn't have to take that route. "Let's promise not get distracted this time though." Naruto added as he walked away in the opposite direction with his arms behind his head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's mind nearly exploded on his ride home, he needed to stop fucking with a cop (not literally, not yet at least). Sasuke knew the consequences for his selfishness would be somewhat catastrophic on his family's end. Deep, deep, <em>deep<em>, down in the isolated chambers of Sasuke's heart, he found extinct emotions such as care and love for them. The young Uchiha being the one behind the downfall of his family and their business was not an option, even though he hated them 99% of the time, he wouldn't carry that sort of burden. With scumbags like them, better him dead than to be known as the traitorous cow who brought dishonor to the family. The insane thing about the entire situation was that he hadn't known this guy for more than a few days and he was already so fixated on him that he was considering screwing his family over for Naruto.

From the little time Sasuke had spent with the man, the only thing Naruto managed to do was piss him off and make him look like a fool, yet Sasuke kept on returning back to him like a lost puppy. Despite that, Sasuke actually felt far more comfortable with Naruto than with anyone else and again, he'd only known the little moron for only a few days. Sasuke didn't want to continue to play his part in his whole made up situation anymore, it was stupid, either he'd call the whole thing off or he'd go for it with Naruto just _once_ and regain his VIP pass to hell by never seeing the man again.

The car came to a halt, while the driver was entering the gate code Sasuke's eyes dazed to the trees outside by the brick fence. Eyes sharpened, cat-like instincts kicking in, Sasuke could have sworn he saw movement between the trees. He kept his eyes alert a while longer but there were no father motions other than the soft breeze brushing through the leaves. The tall black gate with a huge 'U' smacked right in the center split in half, granting the car access to the property. Sasuke stared behind him as the car proceeded inside, waiting for the gate to close behind them. From time to time Itachi would have to deal with some twit trying to dig up dirt on the family but it had been a long time since an incident like that came up.

The jet black Mercedes disappeared into the tall trees as they drove further in. As if the tall brick wall surrounding their property wasn't enough, the mansion hid behind a cluster of oaks, if it weren't for the occasional gatherings the Uchihas' had, no one would know what their mansion looked like.

Deidara was already waiting for the Sasuke as the car stopped at the front entrance of the house. Before Sasuke could mention anything about the shadow he'd just seen, Deidara was already drowning him in information about the man they were about to meet.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the tip of his couch, head hanging down and with elbows resting on his knees. His mind was at the verge of detonation. He wanted to go for it, he wanted to bring down whatever it is the Uchiha family was masking behind their auto business. Naruto did remember tiny incidents where the family was somehow involved but after so long the case was forgotten, it almost seemed as if it was brain washed out of people's minds. Rumors also lingered between some of his coworkers but Naruto never really thought of that as his triumph card. If they were to be involved in some big shit he'd take care of them down his career when he actually had a say in things, when he had power and supporters. Naruto wasn't even in the Criminal Investigation Bureu just yet. The only interrogations and arrests he had ever dealt with was teenage kids stealing, teenage drug merchants, and pot smokers vandalizing. Naruto could get into a lot of trouble acting on his own without orders. He'd be breaking the force code but to be commissioner he had to be the hero of a big situation and what better than this? Naruto would be damned if he was scared away just because it wasn't in his job description. The blond quickly shook his head not wanting to imagine that Jiraiya was somehow bought off by the Uchiha family, the commissioner would never do that. But that flourished another unanswered question, how did these fuckers know anything about Naruto? How did they know that at such young age he was already striving for the head of the agency and had a pretty good damn shot at getting it? Naruto was almost convinced that they had sent the youngest Uchiha to charm him and get Naruto taken care of in any way they thought was necessary. "Bastards think I'm gay?!" Naruto shrieked.<p>

The blond closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on his couch and running one unsteady hand through blond locks of hair. Having these thoughts on his own was making him jittery. He should really tell his friends even though somehow he didn't want to. Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata had been with Naruto even before they entered the academy, they were like the annoying siblings he never wanted. How could he not share this with them? Lets say for instance Naruto _did _continue to meet Sasuke, it would be a hell of a lot less awkward to share what he'd done to his friends after it was done than before he took action.

It brought back the idea of actually playing through Sasuke's little game..  
>He had never really given much thought to his sexuality and using that in order to get a case, a <em>good one, <em>it was sick! Naughty.. but sick!

"Ugh" Naruto shook his head in aggravation. He knew he would go for it, not only for the investigation but because of the bastard. Admitting defeat, he banged his head, Naruto knew he was attracted to Sasuke. Last night was living proof of it.

His mind said no, it wasn't right. '_That's not the kind of man I am..'  
><em> Nevertheless, his body kept putting up a fight, a big one.

* * *

><p>The strong smell of alcohol and tobacco was nothing new. The door was shut and the blasting music from the night club faded enough to hold a conversation. The woman approaching the round table which stood beneath a low lit hanging lamp, had a strong citrus fragrance which pierced through the entire room. Sasuke's deadpanned expression threatened to turn sour, but he managed to maintain it when the lady placed down the men's drinks on the table.<p>

There were four men behind Sasuke, one of them being Deidara. The blond inclined his head and eyes scanned the waitress from head to toe before pushing his black shades back in place. The woman was pale white with dark red pixie hair, she wore a tight strapless silver dress infested with glitter, and black heels which wrapped around her ankle. When she bent to place the drinks, her white panties were out on display for Sasuke's men to feed on. The woman tucked her hair behind her ear asking Sasuke if he needed anything else. The small Uchiha stared at her red lips which formed themselves in what Sasuke could only assume was her coquettish smirk. What the hell else was there to ask for other than drinks? A feast? Some air freshener? A barbershop quartet?  
>Sasuke shook his head both at the waitress and at the fact that his hissy attitude would take him no where tonight.<p>

The woman made her way back to the door noticing Deidara side smirk, and by the way his brow flinched, she'd guessed he had winked at her as well. Knowing she wasn't allowed to prolong her stay, she ignored him and continued. The two large, tall guards who belonged to the possibly new Uchiha alliance opened the doors for the woman and stepped out as well to patrol from the outside. The negotiation had begun.

Behind the bald man, stood 4 guards of his own. Sasuke wondered what was it with these dirt bags and their lack of hair.  
>Sasuke nodded, letting the man who called himself Tamoya begin to talk about his weapons system. The unfazed Uchiha laid back on his chair and cocked his head in order for his hair to cast a shadow over his inattentive expression. Deidara had already gone through everything with him, why bother paying attention? He gave a few occasional gestures from time to time to cover his lack of communication. Sasuke gulped down half of his liquor, feeling it burn down his throat and wiped his bottom lip slowly with his thump, the raven really did look attentive.<p>

Sasuke was fed up with the same routine. Liquor, drugs, women, degenerates. He knew this is how his life was and would be, and there was no getting out of it. He hated it. Sasuke's mind wandered off to the photos of Naruto he had seen earlier that day. The idiot was a blockhead and from what Deidara had told Sasuke, he was an orphan. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to not have a family to discipline you, a father to remind you of what your purpose in life is. Sasuke would sometimes feel lonely because of how distant his family was but knowing that they _were _there, that they _did_ exist, and that the blood running through their veins was the same as his, made the pesky little emotion much easier to control. Besides, Sasuke had a big brother who spoiled the hell out of him and protected him from anyone and anything. Naruto didn't have that and yet he was loud, annoying, happy, and by what Sasuke had observed, loved and _lived_ his life. He didn't have anything Sasuke had yet he was everything Sasuke was not. Would Sasuke have preferred to live without any parents? Would he trade getting the best education, money to last one hundred lifetimes, owning absolutely anything you ever wanted for something so small and artificial as freedom?

_'Hn.. I actually want to trade lives with the goon?'  
><em>A small quirk of his lips dared to became visible on Sasuke's pale face. Please, his life was fine as it was. The picture of Naruto with his friends where Kiba had his arm around his neck, Naruto doing the same to Shikamaru, and Sai poking Naruto's nostril, flashed in front of Sasuke's eyes. Regardless of the idiocy going on in the photo, Naruto was smiling so big it threatened to slice his face in half, his blue eyes were almost glittering, and his eye wrinkles manifested themselves perfectly showing the beauty of Naruto's happiness. Sasuke swallowed. '_No.. I don't envy the moron..'_

A dark man set a small box on the round table snapping Sasuke back into his dull reality.  
>"Feel how light they feel compared to the weapons from Kirigakure" Tamoya's raspy voice spoke as he opened the red box which revealed a small hand gun. Sasuke leaned up from his spot taking the black object in his hand. Dark eyes swept through the polished weapon, it was much lighter than any other gun he'd ever held. Deidara had done his research after speaking to the spy they had inside this mob's factory. Bottom line, there was no risk and this bald, old, fart seemed to know his place.<p>

Tamoya broke a sweat, everyone knew the young Uchiha was hard to please, of course the word most used was more in the lines of "moody brat". Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha were without a doubt the most intimidating people on the planet, their mere presence was overwhelming but both were reasonable men! For heaven sakes to get Uchiha Sasuke to even listen to you, you had to please the little princess first.

"Hn.." Sasuke finally made noise for the first time in almost an hour. He finished the remaining liquor, placing the glass hard on the table. He aimed the gun straight at Tamoya and you could almost hear Deidara's loud, distressed sigh above the music.  
>"<em>Not again, Uchiha."<em>

The men behind Tamoya stepped forward all gripping on to something inside their coats but Sasuke's men had already beat them to it. The Uchiha's men were aiming straight to their skulls stopping them from taking any further movements. Tamoya raised his hand signaling his men to step back. Sasuke with total disregard to the small uproar he'd caused, stood, keeping his gaze and aim on the nearly trembling Tamoya as steady as a rock. Impassive expression turned sinister when the Uchiha smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped out of the room and back into the noisy hallway. He was wiping his hands with a white handkerchief and headed towards the backdoor of the club. Behind him were his four surprisingly attractive men, dressed in complete black for the exception of Deidara who wore a white tie and his blond hair tied back in a pony tail with short bangs hiding his right eye. That man was sex on legs. Sasuke led the pack like a total badass handing his dirty rag to one of the guards in the hallway.<p>

Deidara breathed out in relief, after Sasuke's little stunt, he had spun the weapon back to Tamoya and took the man's hand in a firm handshake. Tamoya smiled at ease. He was now a new addition to the Uchiha's dark market. Sasuke wasn't as immature as he'd imagined. Deidara was aware that Sasuke knew about the things everyone said about him and that is why he acted the way he did most of the time... _most of the time. _Giving people a hard time was Sasuke's specialty after all.

By the time the men stepped out of the building, the black vehicles were already waiting for them. Sasuke and Deidara stepped inside the first and the others took the second car. On the ride home Sasuke seemed more talkative than usual. Deidara could only guess what had him troubled.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-sama" one of the maid's greeted the younger Uchiha as he stepped inside the mansion.<br>Knowing Sasuke's mannerisms by now, the old woman proceeded. "Your brother is waiting for you in his office."

Sasuke said nothing. He walked passed the stairs and reached the room where Itachi spent most his time. "What?"

"My precious little brother" Itachi spun from his black leather chair, petting a cat on his lap. "I've been expecting you."

Sasuke nearly twitched, why couldn't anyone but him know of his older brother's idiocy?

"Talk. I want to go upstairs and wash the cheap stripper smell off me."

Itachi's expression turned smug at his little brother's statement, this was a _perfect_ time for some scolding.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Mm..gh.. no please, not my ramen, leave the ramen..out of this_._**_." _**

Naruto had knocked out cold after a long research on peculiar events that had involved the Uchiha family in any color, shape, or form. The slobbering, mumbling, and soft snoring were interrupted by the banging at his door. Naruto's soul almost flew out of his body and he quickly stood, wiping the drool from his mouth and scrambling through his files and closing his laptop. "Coming!" his voice was lower than ordinary and he quickly stuffed the mess underneath his couch. Certain that it was his friends banging on the door outside, Naruto had decided to hide it all until he came to a decision. Why rattle them up now?

Naruto opened the door and looked up, he was expecting a group of friends whining and smacking his head but found just one constipated-looking man instead. The male stood leaning on his left arm which rested on the door frame. His eyes were hidden beneath long strands of hair and he bit his lip almost as if he was fighting the urge to do something. Naruto's observation continued. The man was covered in black: black slacks, shoes, shirt, coat, belt. The only thing of color was his dark red tie and his pale white skin. His tie was loose and his shirt had the three top buttons opened unveiling an ivory, smooth chest. Naruto wondered- more like had a slight idea of why he was completely dressed in black and quite formal but nonetheless, that stuck-up bastard looked utterly irresistible. With the warfare going on in Naruto's mind all afternoon, it had completely flown passed him that Sasuke had mentioned he would be stopping by later. Naruto wondered just how late it was but pushing that aside he cursed himself for not getting out of it sooner, he had no idea what he was going to do now!

"Er- hey" Naruto blurted closing his mouth shut. He hadn't realized that while he was boggling over the Uchiha bastard, his lips had parted a very noticeable amount.

After the apocalypse had dawned in this world and Itachi had finally finished talking, Sasuke had laid on his bed for another lifetime playing back his brother's lecture over and over.  
>"<em>You can't see that cop anymore. If anyone else finds out you're dead, Sasuke. Think about all the trouble you'll be causing us and him as well. He is off limits, Sasuke. I forbid you to see him."<br>_Did Itachi not know him at all? It was like he wanted him to keep going after Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing, he walked inside of Naruto's apartment fiercely, making Naruto step back from his way and shut the door behind him. "For once just shut up." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's white t and shoved him back against the door. Dark eyes drilled through blue and Sasuke swallowed before pressing his body up against Naruto's. The more he stared the stronger the tension built up inside him. The ambience in the room was rapidly growing electric.

Naruto's brain was slow on catching up to his situation. One second he's checking Sasuke out and the next the man is pinning himself up against him with eyes that were eating him alive. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cool breath on his own lips and before he could question the situation the raven had pressed their lips together.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. Mayday!_ _Mayday_!' Naruto's eyes bugged when he felt his erection jolt against his pants. What the hell was this? He was a man, he wasn't suppose to react this fast with a simple kiss, much less a kiss from another male.

Sasuke's heart was banging furiously against his chest, not once had he ever felt this afraid to do anything. He was afraid Naruto would stop him and throw him out, Sasuke would die from being blue. Naruto would be _his_ little pet, it would be beyond humiliating if he was the one ordering Sasuke around! What if in the process Sasuke didn't enjoy it as much as he imagined he would? On his way to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke had exhaled some pride out of his ass and searched up on what to do and what not to do during this _session_. _For Naruto, _was his poor excuse.

As soon as Sasuke connected his lips with the other man's, a shock of electricity ran through his spine. Maybe it was the idea of him doing something forbidden because he was with a cop, a _male_ cop, a cop who was a man. His hands loosened from Naruto's shirt and traveled up to the sides of Naruto's jaw. He breathed in Naruto scent and dove his tongue in the blond's mouth.

Even though Naruto's mind was still contemplating, his erection had made up it's mind a long time ago. Sasuke cupped his face and not to sound gay, even though the situation was a total gay fest, but Naruto felt his tummy flutter. Whiskered cheeks flooded pink and his eyes finally relaxed. He slowly closed his lids and let himself ooze in the moment. Perhaps there was a dark side in him that liked the immorality of all of this. He knew that he hadn't lived his entire life without dark thoughts floating around his head but he was Naruto, he was just and good despite any circumstances. His body was burning up, he was quickly loving every second of the pale man's flesh against his. He was such a good man that the wantonness was driving him insane.

The severity of the disdain exploded deep in their core.

The "fuzzy" feeling Naruto had felt seconds ago vanished as quick as it came and aggression took it's place. He battled Sasuke's tongue for dominance and his large hands gripped Sasuke's black hair. He could taste the liquor in Sasuke's lips and smell the mix of smoke, alcohol, and strong cologne from his clothing. His mind lost all reasoning. He didn't question what was going on anymore nor did he think about being played, right now all he knew was that he wanted this man in more ways than one. He wasn't even going to debate on _why, _he just did. His body was calling out to him and damnit if he didn't welcome the intensity and bathe in it.

Naruto felt Sasuke smile in between the kiss and the volatile need in him was aching. Their tongues intermingled in perfect coordination as if it were most natural to them. The kissing deepened and their breathing hitched.

The sound of belt buckles being jabbed threw Sasuke back into coherence. He loved the way Naruto felt. No girl, no matter how perfect her physique was, had made Sasuke feel this good. His hands moved down to the tan, broad chest, surprisingly pleased with the lack of female breasts.

In less than a second, Sasuke had Naruto's shirt gone and he quickly connected his lips back to Naruto, kissing down the scruffy jawline and down to his neck. Pale hands continued to explore tan skin, Sasuke stroked Naruto's toned torso and gripped on to his waist, pulling Naruto against him even more as if melding their bodies as one. Placing eager kisses on broad heated shoulders, Sasuke's dominant instinct began to possess him again.

Naruto was dumbstruck. He couldn't help let Sasuke do what he wished to him because truth be told, every single touch from Sasuke made Naruto lose himself deeper into transgression. The thing about good people was that once they tasted the fruit of evil, they would crave it with a growing need.  
>"You're going to make me come already." Naruto eyes were half lidded. Well shit, the most attractive asshole was practically eating him alive, sucking and biting at his skin as he touched his sensitive spots, how could he not go mad?! Who wouldn't!?<p>

"Don't you _dare"_ Sasuke's threatening remark came off in a low, husky whisper against Naruto's neck before he trailed his tongue up to Naruto's bottom lip.  
>The blond squeezed his eyes shut, this was only the beginning and Sasuke already had him on his tippy toes.<p>

Sasuke had managed to loosen Naruto's pants and quickly slid his hands behind to cup Naruto's ass.

"Everything. Off." Naruto's breathing was staggered and dosed heavily with bliss.

Sasuke smirked lightly when he realized Naruto wasn't stopping him in the slightest. Sasuke studied the blond's face, Naruto wanted him just as much as Sasuke wanted him and he ought to pat himself in the back for knowing that Naruto had always lusted over him since day one.

Sasuke was an idiot.

The older male took off his coat but was apparently too slow for Naruto and he aggressively yanked Sasuke's shirt apart, the sound of buttons crashing on the floor was utterly irrelevant. Tie was loosened and yanked.

Revealing an impeccable chest, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him from the nape of his neck when he was free from clothing, not wanting to part from his mouth for even a second. Sasuke sucked Naruto's bottom lip, thrusting their glowing skin together and feeling completely infatuated with the simple sensation of skin on skin. The raven lifted Naruto up on his hips and Naruto quickly coped and wrapped his legs around Sasuke, throwing his head back as Sasuke nipped at his broad chest and nipples.

"You're so fucking hot, Naruto" Sasuke's eyes burned red and he sunk his teeth on tan skin making Naruto moan loudly. After the harsh bite, Sasuke sucked and kissed gently before repeating the process elsewhere almost as if branding Naruto's body.

It hadn't occurred to Naruto that he was about to have full blown out _sex_ with a stranger, more so, that this stranger was a man. How was this even going to work? Thoughts were limited and the only thing he had enough juice to think about was how good he felt and how he didn't want to stop for anything in world. He wanted to drive this extreme desire as far as it would take him.

Sasuke had began to walk aimlessly, aggressively slamming into walls and knocking things out. He could feel Naruto's hands grip on to him so hard he was sure it would bruise. He felt Naruto's nails dig and scrape his skin and was aware that they would scar. Naruto pulled his hair and knew his scalp would throb, the blond sucked on his lips and Sasuke knew they'd swell. Naruto wasn't holding back, he was like an animal who was finally unleashed, Sasuke fucking loved it.  
>Sasuke finally bumped into a table and laid Naruto on it with complete neglect that that was where the man ate.<p>

"Why the fuck are you still wearing your pants Uchiha?" Naruto panted heavily looking up at Sasuke. Blue eyes drowning in lust blazed into black ones. Maybe it was the light but Sasuke's eyes looked to be the color of wine red.

In no time pants flew out of the kitchen and Sasuke climbed on the table and on top of Naruto, if the damn thing broke so be it, it sure wouldn't stop him in the least.

"Oh-ah.." Naruto's voice reached higher octaves. He swore his body was on fire.

Sasuke was now thrusting down to the man beneath him. He rubbed their heated erections together, entirely loosing himself in the sensation as the friction intensified beyond belief.  
>Sasuke's teeth were clenched and a shrill moan escaped his lips as he lowered his head. It was getting hot, sweaty, and everything was getting blurry. He could feel Naruto's hot breath on his neck, his wet chest against his own, and Naruto's nails drawing blood on his skin.<p>

It felt so fucking good.

Naruto swore it was impossible to hold it in any longer but he didn't want to end it just yet. He didn't want to stop, he never wanted to stop.  
>Besides, he'd be damned if he released before the cocky bastard. Naruto tried to mouth something to Sasuke but was continuously interrupted by groaning in unimaginable pleasure.<p>

"I need you, idiot.." The Uchiha's face was drowning in sweat and exhaustion yet he managed to half smile, forcing whiskered cheeks to flush a gentle red. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little skeptical on what came next but Sasuke needed Naruto now.

Sasuke caressed the blond locks away from Naruto's sweaty face and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. He parted the kiss but kept his forehead against Naruto's, listening to each others heart beat going mad for a few more seconds. "Turn around."

Naruto gulped.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise. But... if you want me to stop at any point I will."

Naruto bit his bottom lip, lifted himself up, and turned over. Even though Sasuke's words were mildly comforting, why the hell was he the one who had to take it up the ass first?! Sasuke was the one who needed to unclench! If it didn't feel so damn good every time Sasuke touched him he'd argue that Sasuke should be the one on his knees. He would admit defeat now but promised to redeem himself later.

Sasuke blurted some alien gibberish at the sight of Naruto's position.  
>"Hold on" he paused and inhaled heavily, getting a hold of himself before shoving his fingers inside of Naruto's mouth.<p>

A little confused by his action, Naruto welcomed the fingers sucking and coating them with his saliva.

"N-gh..." It was only his fingers but Sasuke could only imagine how it would feel to have his length inside of Naruto's mouth and his gifted abilities.

Freeing his soaked fingers, Sasuke adjusted himself behind Naruto.

The blond groaned at the foreign and cool sensation around his rectum as Sasuke worked behind him.

"Relax Naruto.." Sasuke breathed.

Naruto took deep breaths and gripped at the table. He twitched violently when Sasuke slipped a finger inside of him.

"Relax" Sasuke repeated.

Easy for the asshole to say, he didn't just have something shoved up his ass, he would never be the same! Before Naruto could bitch out Sasuke any further, the jackass added a finger.

Pale fingers messaged and scissored Naruto's walls as Sasuke's free hand gripped at Naruto's thigh, keeping him from squirming away.

"Fuck" Naruto clenched his teeth uncertain if he liked it or ever would.

Sasuke hanging on to a thin thread of sanity added finger three.

Naruto groaned as three fingers explored his insides. He could feel what he could only assume was blood trickling down him. Just when he thought the unusual feeling wouldn't get any better and was about to order Sasuke to stop, Sasuke had swiped his fingers through a certain bundle of nerves making Naruto moan out in a complete different phase.

"You like it there?" Sasuke returned back to the spot.

"Oh fuck yes! I love it there! Fuck!"

With that, Sasuke got ahold of Naruto's hips aggressively and leaned down on top of Naruto, breathing heavily and kissing his shoulder gently before he slid in the head of his painfully throbbing erection.  
>"Oh my fu-gh-ing." Sasuke practically squealed. "You're so fucking tight." He panted at the hot and tight sensation surrounding him. He wanted nothing more than to go in deeper, faster, and harder. The blinding need caused him tremble from attempting to keep himself under control. He could hurt Naruto if he wasn't careful.<p>

Naruto's lids shot open "FUCK" he cursed. Three fingers was no where near enough preparation, Naruto was starting to believe that _nothing _was enough preparation for having your ass penetrated by a penis.

Sasuke began to thrust in him slowly but the deeper he went, the faster the pace. Naruto's nails had sunk deep inside the table, it hurt him but the rapture ruling his body was way too overwhelming. Naruto screamed as Sasuke finally hit his prostate, the shock that shot down his entire being made his vision white and toes curl. Sasuke took the hint and began to thrust fiercely, aiming at the same spot in him.

"Fuck keep going, don't stop." Naruto begged.

The smacking of skin on skin and moaning became faster and louder. Sasuke rammed himself into the hot, wet entrance, gripping Naruto's hips dangerously hard. Pleasure was becoming entirely overpowering.

Naruto wasn't one to shout profanities out at the top of his lungs, more so when he was a cop who lived in the second floor of a peaceful apartment complex. But at the moment, everything was irrelevant and all his mind was fixated on was the addictive contact with each time Naruto pushed his ass back to meet Sasuke's every thrust.

"Beg" Sasuke ordered, making dominance drive Naruto mad. He felt Sasuke's hand wrap around his torso and down Naruto's own heated and leaking cock.

"Fuck! Sasuke yes! Please fuck me harder! Please never stop!" The sensation of being filled and your erection being tended to had to be one of the most divine poison.

"Naruto.." Sasuke almost purred his name. The raven pulled Naruto's hair and bit down the skin in the back of his neck. "I love the way you take my dick up your ass." One hand pumping Naruto's cock and the other massaging Naruto's nipple, and lips tickling a sensitive spot he had found on Naruto behind his neck had Sasuke drunk with complete power and control over Naruto.

"Sas-" Naruto's voice reached up to even higher octaves.

The heat had accumulated to shocking levels and the groaning continued when the raven bit and clawed at Naruto's back as his fucking increased speed.

Naruto's toes curled and he bit down his lip which was now turning purple.  
>"Oh yes, I'm going to come. I'm going-"<br>Pleasure was itching for more. His body aching for the euphoric release. The carnal desire erupted inside of him, yelling as his climax freed him from confinement and bliss sent his entire being over the moon.

As Naruto had reached his peak the clenching around Sasuke had intensified causing Sasuke to reach the most sinful chamber of seraphic satisfaction. He spanked Naruto's ass before gripping it tight when the simple action caused him to explode. His movements were staggered as he filled Naruto's insides with his own seed. He wanted to do it again, he wasn't finished, there was so many things Sasuke wanted to do. He wanted Naruto more. Exhaustion washed over Sasuke like a tidal wave and he went limp above the blond.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and let his body go next to his. "Holy shit…" they both panted heavily to the point where it pained their chest.  
>"I'm surprised the table didn't break."<p>

After Sasuke jinxed the situation, they both felt the legs of the table finally give up.

Groaning as their bodies hit the floor they realized how out of control they had been that sex drained the life out of them.

"Oh. Well." Sasuke heaved.

Both were very appreciative that the table had cooperated and lasted this long.

"I can't even care right now…" Naruto's voice was soft and weak as he tried to clean his tummy from the come he had just landed on.

"Come moron." Sasuke picked up the naked blond, ignoring the fact that his own body had no energy what-so-ever and made his way to Naruto's bedroom, leaving a sweaty, cum covered, broken table behind him.

Naruto curled in the raven's chest and hit unconsciousness before reaching his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for that moment after you have sex with a semi-stranger you've been wanting to fuck like an animal O_O**

**Since this was Naruto's and Sasuke's first awkward/spontaneous exploration of homo sex, I did not want to go all out. Hopefully I didn't? O_O**

**Hope you enjoyed my lovelies and hopefully, I keep you hooked!**

SONG: Like a Virgin by Madonna


	5. Inconclusiveness

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What will happen when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. As much as I wish I did, he's all S'sukes and God knows Sasuke doesn't share. ***Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this story.***

**A/N**: Thank you very much for the feedback so far! It means a lot guys *sniffs*

* * *

><p><strong>V. Inconclusiveness<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p><em>4:52am<em>

It was an empty, dreamless sleep. He wasn't ready to wake his mind, yet the constant pull of consciousness had his lids slowly and barely parting in a haze of siesta. He couldn't hear the familiar riot of traffic outside and the lack of sunlight told him he still had more time to bask in the glory of sleep. His vision dozed back to the alluring darkness. The sound of his ceiling fan was loud in contrast to the quiet atmosphere, but above the noise he could make out a very distant and soft snoring.

_"Is that me?"_

Blond brows slightly creased in discomfort. He was cold. For the exception of his cheek and a very small area on his back, where he could feel warmth only a human body could provide, he was cold. He was always prone to keeping his apartment warm. If there was one thing he hated, it was the cold but not so much as being cold._ Being cold and alone._  
>Had he moved the temperature in his place last night? Perhaps it was cold outside? But his pillow was warm, that was good. It felt like flesh and somewhat uncomfortable but the coziness was inviting.<p>

_"Sleeping on my own arm?"_

His eyes opened once again, he could hardly make out the blurry red numbers sitting on the night stand. It was almost 5 in the morning.. "G_reat_." He groaned and prepared to roll over only to bump into a breathing, pale chest.

"Huh?" All drowsiness withdrawing like a bat out of hell, Naruto sat up quickly regretting it when a burning pain erupted from his ass. "**SON OF A-" **The raspy squeal paused and noticed Sasuke on his side, sleeping next to him. Dark strands of hair hid his eyes with longer clumps spread evenly across his right cheek. Slow movements from his chest rose together with the soft inhaling and exhaling. Thin white sheets covered just below his abdomen and half way down his thighs, leaving pale legs exposed and taking up most of the bed. One arm lay loosely on his stomach (by the way his hand was placed, Naruto could assume that was the source of the warm spot on his back), and the other arm was stretched out in front of him. Sasuke would tend to carry a poised expression for the exception of when Naruto was pissing him off or the man had that constipated look, Naruto thought, but the man, sprawled on his bed and resting under the streetlights coming from the window, looked utterly serene. Rather than the asshole and intimidating aura the guy carried around, he looked like an innocent child who wouldn't hurt a fly. Naruto gulped and reached out to touch Sasuke's skin, perhaps his skin wasn't as smooth and soft as it looked. Could a man really be this beautiful? Thinking of earlier events, Naruto had felt the flesh with his own and his mouth nearly dried at the memory. He wanted to feel again, he really wanted to...  
>Realizing what he was doing, Naruto swallowed up the urge and pulled back immediately. He turned his attention elsewhere and proceeded to note that he had been using Sasuke's arm rather than his own as a pillow and he had even drooled on it.<p>

Notation number three, he was naked.

"You slobbered on me, idiot" Sasuke mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. If it weren't for the tiny movement of Sasuke's lips, Naruto would have assumed the words came from someone else.

His soul nearly flew out of his body and was inches from screaming bloody murder. The bastard was awake?! Naruto wondered if Sasuke was aware that he had nearly stroked his face a few seconds ago. Pushing that thought aside before his face could display his embarrassment if Sasuke did notice, Naruto tried his best to calm his erratic heart beat. First thing was first, how to even begin wrapping his head around what had happened? Was he suppose to kick Sasuke off his bed and tell the bastard-stranger to get out of his house? Yes, Naruto needed to ask Sasuke over 9,000 questions but that didn't mean it was okay to let the lunatic sleep next to him. For all he knew he had just had sex with a psychopath! Naruto gulped back his panic, fisting the white sheets in both his hands and began to feel sweat tickle his forehead. His eyes slowly rolled over to Sasuke's direction, the bastard looked completely unmoved. Was he seriously taking this so lightly? Naruto wouldn't put it past him, the lunatic had no morals, he was sure of it!

"Go to sleep." Sasuke's murmuring voice, without a hint of distress, caught Naruto's attention once again. The tranquility was really starting to annoy Naruto more than anything.

Thoughts about what had happened earlier between the two sped through the blond's mind at a hundres miles an hour. How could he have been controlled by such a pathetic drive, something sinful and dirty like lust for another _man_? Shame and revulsion dawned on him. Blue eyes dropped down to quivering fists. He was a damn police officer, what was he doing messing around with a possible criminal. He could blame it on the under cover deal but even if he had decided on doing so, having sex was never part of the deal. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut looking back at how out of control he had gotten and not to mention how _loud. _This was a nice peaceful apartment complex, more so because everyone knew who Naruto was and what he did. To think the disturbance in the middle of the night was coming from the police man himself?! If it were some other situation he'd laugh at the irony and if his ass wasn't becoming the new circle of hell, he'd get up and walk straight into traffic right about now.

"Naruto?"

And then there was this smug, carefree bastard who seemed to be lacking remorse. Naruto turned to find a puppy-face Sasuke. "Why did you come?" If it were for the sleepy/puppy eyed, pouty asshole, he'd bombarde him with more than just that. Not because Sasuke was completely adorable or anything, it was just.. how often would anyone see Sasuke like this?

It was as if sex cleansed Sasuke of all cowardice. All he knew is that having Naruto in his arms made him feel better than he had ever felt. It was a feeling he would cling on to as much as he pleased. "Because you drive me crazy" he confessed. "I can't seem to keep myself away from you." Dark eyes, mirroring a shark's blood lust black orbs, conquered blue. After the fuck session, Sasuke declared Naruto his and no one else's. Being accustomed to having what he wished for and being a covetous brat, this behavior was completely normal to him. But having Naruto was different. The boy made him feel. As boring and unrefined as his life was quickly becoming, Naruto was like the light at the end of a tunnel. More of a silver-lining if he was realistically speaking, his life was already decided for him and there was no way out. A few days with the idiot and Sasuke craved Naruto's presence more and more. The blond man was the most addicting celestial drug.

Naruto gulped, unaware if he should feel flattered or afraid. Sasuke's eyes looked venomous but the words were nice to hear? "What? You do realize what we just did? I don't even know you. Is this what you do? Make up stories to get into attractive men's pants? Is this the only reason you came here, there's nothing twisted going on with Yukio other than his stupidity and lack of hair?"

Sasuke laid back, "hn." Yes.. his loud, annoying, divine drug.

"That ain't gonna' fly now, answer me you jackass!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst, Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm signaling him to lay back down next to him. "Go to sleep, idiot."

With many things building up to come out of Naruto's mouth, one finally made it through. "I…this was my first time…with a guy." He turned his gaze away from Sasuke, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. Why was this even important? It would never happen again and the bastard didn't need this information.

"I know."

Eh? What? Of course he would know! The man was a manwhore. Naruto bit the inside of lip, regret of the revelation eating away his insides.

Sasuke could see the turmoil Naruto was in but couldn't bring himself to care much for it. Hoisting himself on his elbow, he gripped Naruto's wrist firmly, keeping his gaze steady. "Listen Naruto, no one can ever do that to you, _ever_. No one can touch you the way I have nor see you the way I have. The noises that you made, your moaning, it's mine, only I can hear that. You're mine Naruto."

Naruto's whiskered cheeks exploded with color, he wasn't sure if he was scared or infatuated.. _again_. Was this the bastards way of saying they were in a relationship now? The more Sasuke talked, the more Naruto wanted to bang his head against the wall in confusion. He wasn't helping the situation in the slightest and Naruto was just about ready to gauge his eyes out. "I don't even know you all that well." Was the poor response Naruto managed to cough out, before brushing away his discomfort.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, wiping away the solemn expression and replacing it with a nonchalant one. "What do you want to know?"

_'Finally we're getting somewhere!'_ Naruto mentally hurrahed. "What do you do? Do you go to school? How old are you anyway? I might've just abused a minor." Naruto joked, painfully and immediately regretting it. '_This is not the time for your big mouth, Uzumaki_.'

Sasuke nearly snorted. "You're safe, I'm 25."

The little part inside of Naruto which feared the joke actually being true (knowing his luck) was relieved. Using the right wardrobe, Sasuke could pass off as a 17 year old. "Aren't you gonna ask me how old I am?"

"Judging from your lack of maturity and brain cells, I could only assume around 15."

"Tch! Fuck you too, stuck-up-bastard." Naruto grouched before mumbling a "I'm 24." How much did the asshole enjoy poking his buttons, and how inviting was he to let him.

Wether he wanted to admit it or not, Sasuke was more than curious about Naruto. He wanted to know everything, what he liked, disliked, his habits, how those whiskered cheeks came to be. From what he'd gotten from Deidara, Naruto was an orphan, he wanted to know how had the man managed to pull through and make it this far in his life? A bigger part of Sasuke told him to slow down. He was infatuated with the younger boy so suddenly that he feared getting tired of Naruto faster than he wanted to. "Naruto?" He skeptically began.

"Hm?" Naruto's blue eyes went somewhat wide with curiosity, without a doubt Sasuke's tone had taken him by surprise.

Sasuke gulped, despite the poor lighting the beauty in the blond's eyes made his breath hitch. "How did someone like you even become an officer?"

Naruto felt the vein in his head twitch. '_SOMEONE LIKE ME?!'_  
>"What do you mean?" He carefully asked, the fact that he was in pain from earlier events wouldn't stop him from teaching the little bastard what someone like him could do with Sasuke's ass.<p>

"Your age, you're.." how to say he was a parentless child without sounding like a dick?

Easing Sasuke's pain from finishing his sentence Naruto intruded rather enthusiastically. "That wasn't an issue when I graduated the police academy, I'm very good for being so young!" Naruto beamed a smile so genuine and warm, Sasuke nearly slapped it off him. '_What? What? What the hell is this? Guilt? Happiness? **Coziness?' **_Sasuke flared his nostrils.

"My friends and I made a hell of a team, they really couldn't let age be a problem." Naruto continued, letting out a heartfelt chuckle as he reminised. "Hinata was born to be warrior, she has the will to never give up and she was the reason we all kept going. She claims that she got the will from me but nah, that was her all along. Shikamaru, man, that lazy ass is a genius, I still don't understand how that's even possible. Kiba and Akamaru have balls of steel just like me" he proudly jabbed his chest with a closed fist. "-And Sai is our speed. Honestly, without them I'm sure I would have of gotten this far but yeah.. we're the youngest in our department now."

He dared put his lips together and smile, anyone would have looked idiotic, and Naruto probably did, but the damn moron looked _endearing. _As Naruto ranted on about his friends a dark part within Sasuke ignited the worst possible feeling he hated to experience, it was that damn monster again. Never had Sasuke idolized anyone, much less an inferior younger boy cop who lived in a shit hole. Sasuke squeezed his eyes together at his harsh words, usually thinking this way didn't affect him, it was natural if anything, but there was no denying that his own words hurt him. If Naruto was a source of the closest thing he'd ever have to happiness, why should he feel this way? Why did his own pride hurt him? Nonetheless, Naruto had every right to be praised. Sasuke couldn't for the life of him recall when was the last time he had ever complimented anyone and meant it. It was almost like standing at the edge of a cliff, not even standing butt naked in Naruto's kitchen had he felt this exposed. Letting go, Sasuke opened his eyes and took a step forward. "That's pretty.. amazing.. Naruto."

Naruto noticed how hard Sasuke had forced his words out. Either the jackass didn't mean it, or he did, and that was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Given the chance that it was the latter, Naruto didn't want to poke at it and instead treasured the fact that Uchiha Sasuke said something nice to him. "What..do you do? Taking over the family company?"

"E-erm..yeah." Sasuke's stomach turned with the question that brought him back to the reality that Naruto was forbidden fruit. His own words awakened his senses and his lids lowered with a lustful gaze. He grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him down and hovered over him.

"I guess that's a little better" Naruto responded quickly, things were going the wrong way again. They weren't done talking, god damnit! But the way Sasuke was looking down at him, and- '_oh God, he's kissing my neck.'_ Naruto bit his lip and exhaled, why the hell was he so weak to his touch? With every kiss and suck on his flesh Naruto felt himself drowning deeper in the pools of sin. To hell with it, what was the worst that could happen from being with the Uchiha for one last time?

By the way that Naruto had gone mute and his body had began to respond, Sasuke knew he'd won this one. Small noises escaped his blond's lips in certain spots and Sasuke smirked, engraving these spots in his brain. Sasuke lifted himself from Naruto's chest enough to make out the man's face. Lost in complete ardor, Naruto looked beautiful. No amount of envy, or rules in the Uchiha book would take Naruto away from him. Perhaps Naruto was heaven sent but why would a devil like him deserve the sun?

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHERE THE FUCK IS SASUKE<strong>?" The devil himself was raising hell early in the morning. The mansion quaked and servants found themselves praying Uchiha Itachi did not notice their presence during his outburst.

Deidara being the first victim, was grabbed harshly by his black, silky suit. "If something happened to him.." The ominous voice was low and those lips made minimal effort to scowl but the evil intent in the look was penetrating.

"I'm sure he just escaped through the window, hn" Deidara tried explaining, praying for his dear life. If he somehow made it out alive from Itachi's grip he was going to kill the demented, stubborn Uchiha! His irritation was only growing and without control of his mouth, "it's not my fault Sasuke is going through his teenage girl phase." He had meant every word but Deidara had known that a pissed off Itachi was indication of zero tolerance. He dared question why he stuck to these crazed brothers but a part of him remembered of his sworn loyalty to the Uchihas. He owed them his life and no amount of temper tantrums would change the gratitude and friendship that strongly lay there... as twisted as they expressed it. Especially little baby Sasuke, the boy had some serious personality issues but Sasuke was by far his closest friend. The little bastard might not think of him as a 'friend' per se up front, but they shared a lot of things together and Deidara stood behind Sasuke even when Sasuke didn't want him there. He knew that deep inside Sasuke's heart, that tiny part that wasn't frozen over just yet, Sasuke acknowledged that their relationship surpassed one of just 'servant and boss.'

Itachi's grip loosened and if he had not just opened the gates of hell when he noticed Sasuke's empty bed this morning, he'd laugh at Deidara's insult to his sissy brother. If the little shit went to see the blond cop after Itachi had taken the time to warn the selfish little son-of-a bitch to never contact the man again.. that brainless oaf had another thing coming to him. Composing himself from the creative pattern of insults he was throwing at Sasuke at a mile a minute, he turned from the blond servant. "Look for him. Go."

Itachi's mood was seriously creating disturbances deep in sea.

* * *

><p><em>Like a virgin..<em>

"Uh? Naruto? Your phone."

The raspy low voice of a grouchy Sasuke coming to life and an added sloppy smack to his back, woke Naruto from the deepest of pools of unconsciousness. He slapped around his night stand in search for the pesky device, cursing Kiba to hell for his ringtone one more time.

"Y-yeah?" He all but grunted out the word.

"Hey you jackass! You've been MIA, what's with you? I'm on my way to pick you up you better be ready in 5 minutes!"

Naruto groaned and ended the call. The fucker was always way too damn loud way too early in the damn morning. Not only was he shouting but he made a crazed wolf howl before he hung up. What the hell kind of medication was his best friend on? Naruto had five minutes to wake himself up or being in the car with him was going to drive him batshit crazy to the point of strangling the dog boy.

The blond stretched, he was aching all over the place. Sasuke really wasn't the gentlest of all..erm- lovers? But then again this was his first time with another man, he shouldn't be surprised. Last night he had not complained at all, the roughness of their actions really was bliss and for once, Naruto didn't hold himself back in the slightest. It was amazing going as crazy as his drive took him.  
>Sitting up and shaking off those thoughts before he rolled on on top of the bastard laying behind him again, "I have to go back to work today." He said with a voice that sounded both shaky and swamped in drowsiness, he was terrified to turn around and face the man. When greeted by silence, Naruto decided Sasuke was asleep and rolled off the bed remembering he was still in a nude state and scurried to the restroom.<p>

Sasuke had noticed that in the process of raising his arm to wake the snoring blond, his hand had to find freedom from the gentle fingers of Naruto's hand that were placed above his. If he wasn't so much of an angry morning person he'd smile triumphantly. When he had first carried Naruto to his room he had laid him facing the spot he planned to claim his on the bed. When they were laid down together Sasuke had stared at Naruto snore softly, the moron looked comical. Sasuke had sighed out a small smile and traced the scars on his cheek, he wasn't sure why he was so drawn to the marks. His eyes weighing heavier by the minute, he trailed his fingers down the blond's arm up to his hand. Scoffing at his cheesiness, he let go and closed his eyes. What was he a woman? Since when did he feel clingy after sex? He didn't need any physical contact to fall asleep. After a few minutes of serious deliberation he gently brushed his fingertips on top of Naruto's. The small tugs back to awareness when he shifted in his sleep made him notice that he'd maintained the subtle contact with the other man during most the night. The frown of aggravation he got when he noticed the idiot had turned his back to him and left him. The nerve. Not only that but the idiot was now using his arm as his own personal pillow. After round two earlier this morning Sasuke could have sworn he felt Naruto's fingers gently and loosely intertwine with his and it was of great victory when the absence of his warmth on his hand confirmed the assumptions to be true. That is right, no one disses Uchiha Sasuke. He quickly slapped the stupid face he hadn't noticed formed on his face and dozed off into sleep upon hearing the shower start.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror as he stared at the bite marks and bruises on his shoulders, neck, chest, abdomen, and legs. '_Good God, Uchiha!'_ He turned to scan his back where he found more markings and was fascinated by how massacred he looked. He continued down to his lower back and was further intrigued by a big red hand print on his buttock. "_He'sananimalhe'sananimalhe'sananimal_!" Fingertips traced the wounds which earned a hiss. Why did he like them? Why did he like the aggressive behavior? He didn't want to put too much thought into it but after his second round of love making, Naruto had felt.. _happy_. It wasn't his penis talking or the fact that he had been lacking in the sex department for quite some time, but the tenderness in their actions made his stomach turn. Who knew the stuck up bastard could give off those kinds of vibes. The way he kissed his lips like he'd never actually get enough of them. The way his lips brushed his whiskered cheeks. How the cold hearted asshole made him feel so warm in his arms. _"Stop it, Uzumaki.. Stop it. Stop it."_

He loathed himself for not wanting to part from the man after having sex. He craved his warmth and was guilty for giving himself the pleasure of keeping small contact through the subtle touch of their fingertips. He didn't want to get emotionally involved but God damnit. Naruto was always a person who wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged, yearned for attention, to have friends who could make the loneliness that ate away at him much more bearable. He wasn't a saint either, he was a man after all. Strippers, one night stands, he'd done it all, though he loved nothing more than having a girlfriend. Having someone who gave genuine fucks for you and kept you warm at night was by far the best. That outweighed the best blow job from the most experienced of women in Naruto's book.

Naruto quickly rinsed and scrubbed his body with minimal force. He ached like a bitch but he didn't want to smell either. Going back to his dilemma he knew he couldn't think too much into his Sasuke deal. Sasuke as his boyfriend? That was beyond laughable and out of the question. They had just gone at it for a day, he shouldn't even be taking his thoughts to this extent. Forbidding himself from any more, he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel.

_"Stop it, Uzumaki.. Stop it.."_

* * *

><p>The next time Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes to greet a new day, sexy cop Uzumaki Naruto was standing next to his bed in all his glory.<p>

_The angels have sung._

"I have to work today, you can stay here and rest.. if you want" Naruto scratched his nose to hide his borderline rosy cheeks. Okay, he wouldn't be a dick just yet and if he was missing anything in the apartment he'd know where to find the little pale princess.

"Naruto.."

"Huh?" He wasn't going to lie, Sasuke looked constipated again but with a hint of worship in his eyes this time. Blue eyes widened slightly in curiosity, the Uchiha was unreadable in times like these. The only conclusion Naruto could run into was that the man needed a toilet asap.

"It's really hard for me not to grab you and fuck your brains out when you're wearing that." Sasuke's eyes were all but eating Naruto alive now. What was it about the stupid moronic blond that made this uniform look so-damn-good? Naruto was back to his public service cop uniform. Black pants with navy blue outlines on the sides, the pants weren't tight but enough to emphasize Naruto's glorious thighs. Tucked in was the matching collard, long sleeved shirt which hugged the muscular arms and broad chest. A shiny batch on his chest which beamed with the sunlight piercing in the room, a name tag on his right with encoded numbers, a clip which kept his dark tie in place, patches on each side of the sleeves with the words "Konoha Police" embroidered on them, and a thick black belt wrapped around his waist which carried all of his equipment. Blond locks still damp from the shower shot in all directions but the moron had his left side tucked behind his ear. One of the most beautiful parts of Naruto was shining brightly and basking in sunlight, those summer sky blue eyes which contrasted exquisitely with the tan face.

_My sun_.

Before things could get any raunchier and Naruto would respond with a lust filled remark, Naruto heard obnoxious honking outside his window. "That's Kiba" he didn't know if he should just leave and give an awkward wave goodbye or go over there and fuck his mouth with his tongue.

Decisions. Decisions.

Sasuke wrapped the sheets around his waist and made his way through the bed to reach Naruto. "Let him wait."

Naruto chuckled eyeing Sasuke as he made his way towards him, "he'll come up here and break down the door."

"Let him watch."

"Sasuke."

"It's your uniform."

This wanton man was torturing the living hell out of him, he nearly broke a sweat resisting. Naruto sighed and smiled. "I'll see you bastard."

Sasuke got ahold of Naruto arm and pulled the man against him using his free and to grip the blond's chin and lift his face upward to meet his lips. The kiss was heated... desperate... until Sasuke pulled back and tenderly brushed his lips against Naruto's own. He bit Naruto's bottom lip softly and smirked before he pulled away.

It took a while for Naruto to recover, feeling his bulge against his pants grow uncomfortable, but proceeded with his life. He gulped and frowned at Sasuke's cocky expression. '_Evil bastard_' he cursed and finally found control over his body. Before leaving the apartment Naruto took a glance at the mess in the kitchen. "Shit. Sasuke you owe me a new table!" he yelled and heard a "hn" coming from his room. The boy couldn't stop the grin that came from his face as he closed his apartment door.

* * *

><p>"Finally you jackass, what took you?"<p>

"You called me five minutes before, what did you expect?" Naruto's lids lazed. "I forgot about work for a while there- ah! Kiba! What the hell!" Naruto's body flew forward when Kiba super saiyan-ed against the brakes.

"Naruto. What's going on? Where have you been running off to? Are you working on a case without us? Because I will kick your ass if you are (cue Akamaru's bark from the backseat)."

"No."

"Forgot about work? You live for this job, hell you're striving for the head of department. If we find a good case we can get you there sooner than later and you know that, so why don't you tell me what the hell is up your ass!"

Naruto flinched at that last part and winced with his sore body part. "N-nothing Kiba, I just… got laid and overslept." Naruto knew he was better off telling the truth (to some extent) than to make things any more complicated.

Kiba roared into laughter "ata boy!" He kicked it into "drive" and sped off. "On a scale of 1-10, rate her rack, go!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed loudly watching as the black vehicle drove towards him at full speed.<p>

"You fucker!" Deidara all but flew out of the car leaving the car door open and the vehicle on. "Itachi nuddured me because you decided to be a 15 year old girl and sneak out of your house, hn!"

"Deidara" Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. The man looked like he had just crawled out of the abyss. Poor thing, who knows what the sadistic Itachi did to him.

"Just get in the car, un." The blond calmed his heavy breathing and led Sasuke back to the vehicle.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked closing his door and putting his seat belt on.

"Waiting for you."

Sasuke sighed. He really was an idiot, he had just made a big mess out of everything, Naruto's kitchen included. After Naruto had left, Sasuke had stared at the photos in Naruto's living room again. Their world's were the complete opposite, they themselves were enemies. He was good and Sasuke was bad, he was the sun and Sasuke was the moon. They were on the opposites sides of the spectrum like yin and yang. It wasn't fair to Naruto for Sasuke to be selfish and he was still debating wether he cared enough or not.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back to the Uchiha mansion the raven went up to Itachi's home office to meet his impatient brother.<p>

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Deidara informed me, I'm a 15 year old girl."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you're doing? What will be the consequences for your idiotic actions?! "

"Yes..." Sasuke's tone was even but soft. "I just wanted to see him one last time."

"I forbid you to see that man ever again Sasuke. Don't make things worse you selfish brat. Your ass is lucky I'm not telling father and I'm willing to deal with this myself."

"I know and I'm thankful for that."

"I will personally go and literally cock-block you if you disappear like that again, understood?"

Sasuke cringed and nodded.

"Now go clean my closet, it seems to have gotten filthy since you've been gone. It might have been Kakashi when he was looking for our se-"

"I get it." Sasuke walked off, creating scenarios of different and beautiful ways to torture Itachi.

* * *

><p>Naruto slapped the papers of various cases Hinata had sought out for him, he couldn't concentrate at all! He ran his fingers through his blond hair all the way down to the back of his neck, finally hiding his face between his arms. He knew the Uchihas were in some bad business, he fucking knew it, but Sasuke was seriously pissing on his assumptions. If it was all an act then the bastard was a damn good actor and Naruto would make sure to personally cuff the son of a bitch himself.<p>

"Uzumaki? You alright, son?"

Naruto instinctively stood from his chair. "Yes sir. Just feeling a little sick is all. It's alright, nothing I can't handle" he smiled cheekily at his superior.

Jiraiya laughed…a little like Santa. "I'm really looking forward to seeing what you can bring to the table. I really like you and hope to see you succeed so early in your career. You really are a bright child and not just as a cop. Don't let me down Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes sir."

_'Great.'_ Naruto's smile faded as the elder man began to walk off. It was like the man could see into his soul and read Naruto's turmoil. Alright he got it, no Uchiha's, not in bed or in an investigation. Now that the blond thought about it, Jiraiya and Uchiha Fugaku were a very close pair.

"Naruto-kun."

The timid voice pulled Naruto from his stupor. "Hinata! Thanks for leaving these on my desk."

"I-It was not a problem" she smiled. "Are you r-ready to go?"

"Oh right, patrol time. Sorry I'm a little off today" he half smiled at his partner as she explained the call they received about a stolen vehicle.

"You can't afford to back down now Naruto-kun" Hinata broke the silence during the car ride.

"Hm?" Naruto was taken aback by the women instigating a conversation, he was usually the chatter box but his mind was elsewhere today.

"Although.. I don't know e-exactly what's going on with you, I do know you're going through a hard time but whatever it is you're a very strong person. W-whatever it is, you can overcome it. Your career comes first, it always has, I of all people know that.." her cheeks blushed slightly.

"I got myself into a big mess Hinata.." Naruto confessed to her. He knew she wouldn't pry and would try to help Naruto as much as she could with however much he decided to share.

She nodded slowly, aware that Naruto trusted her and he could always confine in her. If there was a certain reason why Naruto couldn't tell her the entire story, she'd wait patiently and would trust Naruto to solve it on his own the best he could. "Just remember what's most important to you, I'm sure you can make it work."

"Mm." Naruto turned and looked out the window. There was no use mopping about what had already happened. Why lie to himself? He wasn't going to hide the fact that the night before had made him happy.  
>"So what's up with Kiba?" Naruto decided to change the conversation.<p>

"K-kiba-kun? W-w-what? W-why?"

"Oh. I thought you guys were getting pretty close, sorry." Naruto bit his tongue.

Hinata eased. "He was s-so nervous when he asked me out t-to dance that I had to question if he was okay.. T-that's when he told me he had f-f-feelings for me." Hinata's cheeks were bursting with color.

Naruto chuckled. "Jackass. Not you, him." Well at least the man confessed to her, now he could stop acting like a fool around her, or maybe, knowing Kiba, the man would only get worse.

"Kiba-kun a great person and he's one of my best friends..."

By her tone of voice Naruto could assume where she was going with that. "You don't feel the same huh?"

"At least not yet. I'd l-like to get o-over someone first. I don't think it would be fair to Kiba-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as his inner woman with a love for gossip exploded inside of him. "You've had feelings for someone else?! Ne! Ne! Hinata tell me?"

Hinata's face quickly drowned in bright red and she shook her head rapidly.

"Aw come on! We've been partners for so long, you don't trust me or what? I won't tell anyone!" Naruto's face neared to Hinata's and he didn't think it was possible for someone to turn deeper shades of red.

"I-I trust you Naruto-kun.."

"I won't tell the lucky guy nor Kiba.. promise."

Hinata remained quiet. The tight uniform on her making it hard to breathe. It was hot, she could feel her body begin to precipitate and her heart beat growing louder and faster.

The way Hinata's breathing had quickened and the way her pale eyes slowly rolled over to Naruto's direction gave him enough of answer. "..Oh."

Silence.

Shit. He felt like a moron! He wondered how long she'd been feeling this way and his clueless ass was leading her on by his total lack of respect for personal space. Not only that, but if Naruto had actually told her about his feelings the chances of them being a couple now would be very high. That only made him wonder if Kiba would have been hurt if they were in a relationship. Whatever. He'd thrown himself in a shithole now for prodding in her life. "Well if it makes you feel more at ease, I had been trying to ask you out for a while."

Hinata's foot gave no mercy to the break peddle and Naruto flew in his seat for the second time that day, perhaps Kiba and Hinata were more perfect for each other than he thought.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better!"

Ok, Hinata was acting crazy and actually raised her voice without any stuttering. It took Naruto a while to grasp the moment but did so eventually. "I'm sorry, you know I'm an idiot" he laughed nervously, starting to fear the woman. "-But now I know it never happened for a reason. I mean, Hinata you are the most amazing girl I have ever met.. really. Plus my God are you beautiful... but Kiba, whenever you enter the room he goes mad like a dog who has just been let free at the park. He's absolutely crazy about you, the kind of crazy I think you deserve. It's a little clearer to me now that I just see you as my best friend." It was true, Kiba was always there for her. When she was out looking after Naruto, Kiba was doing the same to her. They'd known each other way before Naruto came in their life so their bond grew way beyond his and Hinatas. In a lot of ways Naruto was sure that if Hinata opened herself up to him she'd see that Kiba was more fitting for her than Naruto would ever be. Kiba would go to the moon and back for her and it wasn't like Kiba would be a rebound kind of thing, no that spot was always his wether she noticed it now or not.

Hinata's blushed at the man's words and giggled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>"Hey" the raven tried using his most softest voice.<p>

"Uchiha-sama?" The maid blushed, shocked the young master had even searched out for her.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you the other day, I was just going through a rough time." His brows furrowed.

"I understand! I understand!" She quickly nodded with plead and understanding in her expression.

"Ok. Can I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke quickly got to the point.

"A-a-anything for you Uchiha-sama!"

"Itachi's closet is a mess, he wants it to be cleaned. Can you do that?"

Puzzled, the woman stared at the young lord. Itachi's part of the mansion wasn't in her job description and if the older Uchiha noticed she was out of place, it could cost her her job.

Sasuke sensed the turmoil and inched closer to the woman. "Can you do that for me?"  
>If the simple tone of a man's voice could stimulate a woman, Sasuke did just that. He noticed how her eyes cried out in need and how her lips had parted slightly.<p>

She inhaled back into composure, she hadn't noticed that her breathing had quickened. "Anything for you.. Uchiha-Sama."

Sasuke smirked in contentment and walked away from the heated woman. "One more thing," he momentarily stopped, refusing to look back at her. "Make sure he doesn't see you in there."

The girl's face turned awkward, she was uncertain if she should try to get out of it while she still had the chance. The maid was only in charge of laundry and had never really met Itachi and frankly, she preferred to keep it that way.

"You have my gratitude" Sasuke stepped in before the girl could intervene. He continued his way, leaving a distraught Sakura behind him.

* * *

><p>After Sasuke had apologized to Deidara for everything he'd put him through and demanded him to send a table over to the blond's apartment, he had gone up to his room. He turned on the radio and fell flat on his bed. He needed sleep, he needed some peace in mind before he had to wake up and start feeling like a piece of shit again.<p>

"_Saw you in the club_

_You were dancing with somebody_

_So close so tight_

_You were killing me so slowly" _1__

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled throwing his shoe at the innocent speakers. He was sure this was satan's doing.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his place in solace. He had managed to forget about the whole thing with Sasuke for the little while he was working with Hinata.<p>

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened the door to a dark apartment wondering if Sasuke was still there. Keys fell from his hand when his eyes adjusted to the shady apartment, an unfamiliar aura slowly catching up to his senses.

"So you're Sasuke's little pet?" A voice creeped up from his living room.

The hair behind Naruto's neck stood at the foreign voice and before Naruto could take any action, three men pinned him to the ground. Naruto felt a heavy blow to his head and his visioned blurred, a brand new table in his kitchen being the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Deidara's speech pattern is so cute, I hope no one gets too bothered by it. I know in the series he says it at the end of most of his sentences, not all so I hope I catch his little pattern pretty close. Hehe.

Song: _ 1One Day At a Time by Enrique Iglesias_


	6. Bloodthirsty

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What will happen when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not profit from this story. Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**: Feedback is very well received and loved! It's a big motivator!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>VI. <strong>**Bloodthirsty**

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Boss?"<p>

"What?" Came the irritated voice from the inside of the dark room.

Deidara welcomed himself inside the raven's, sad, little cave after the Uchiha had practically hissed at him.  
>"Are you alright?" Deidara noticed Sasuke tossed on his bed and trapped under pillows and blankets. He could only imagine what went down with Naruto and his brother to have him moping that way. '<em>He can be such a baby sometimes.'<em>

"Hn." Sasuke made no effort to answer assiduously but he ascended from his hoard anyway.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if you'll care or not-"

"What is it?" Sasuke murmured. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had isolated himself, nor was he certain about wether he had been asleep or in a complete state of numbness the entire time.

"I heard Kakashi and Itachi talking.. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but they bailed out Yukio."

"What the hell for?" Sasuke turned his head to face his blond friend.

"Why do you think? Your brother personally beat the fuck out of both men for fucking with you."

Sasuke's lips couldn't subdue the smirk.  
>"Ok, so what of it? Whatever Itachi does with useless scum like them is of no concern of mine."<p>

"Well Kakashi was informing Itachi that someone helped the two semi-dead men escape out of the factory. Their mob might've been expecting them to get taken by Itachi and must have followed them."

"Itachi that moron" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in chagrin. He didn't know if Yukio being out on the loose meant trouble, but it wasn't something that couldn't be taken care of quickly either.

"You know he doesn't think straight when it's about you. He could slaughter the country dry if anyone so much as laid a finger on you. He loses himself when you're involved, Sasuke. You're his little brother, ironically, the only thing keeping the man borderline human."

Sasuke's stomach turned. Itachi's possessive need to protect him could get him killed. Not to mention Sasuke always barged into trouble without thinking of how it would affect Itachi if something went horribly wrong. Whatever it was between the bothers, it seemed like an animalistic sense of protection. No one touched Itachi and same went for Sasuke. They were cold-hearted monsters who only had room for one another. The one only space for the little humanity within them was taken by each other, and even though it was dark and tainted, it was the only thing they had known. 99% of the time Itachi and Sasuke bickered like 5 year old girls but there was no denying the fact that they were what kept each other from completely losing their sanity.  
>Raven brows furrowed. '<em>Naruto<em>.'  
>Sasuke had charged in his life without really going into depth of how it would affect Itachi. His older brother could punish him all he'd like for going after Naruto but if anything ever went wrong, there was no doubt that Itachi would jump in and do anything necessary to protect his younger brother. Naruto would destroy them.<p>

After bombarding his own mind with thoughts about what would happen to Naruto if he were ever mixed in with his lifestyle, realization hit him like a blow to the face. "Deidara" Sasuke voice creeped cold, his thoughts quickly leading him to images he once feared. "When did the dumbasses escape?"

"Uh last night."

* * *

><p>"Hinata? Did the jerk tell you anything about what he's planning on doing? I don't know what's with him lately but he's losing focus." Kiba slammed his glass on the table to emphasize his impatience with his blond idiot friend.<p>

Hinata nodded. "I'm a little worried about Naruto-kun too, Kiba-kun."

Kiba noticed Hinata's distress. Why was Naruto such a jackass? If he had a problem Naruto would rather deal with it himself than to seek out help from them. Weren't they deemed worthy to help? Hadn't they proved their friendship enough? Wanting nothing more than to make Hinata's expression brighten up, Kiba stood from the booth. "Do you want to go pay him a visit and get on his ass about slacking off?"

Hinata answered with a high pitch giggle and both walked out of the restaurant. She knew Kiba nor she would bombard Naruto with questions but keeping the blond company seemed like a good idea. After their shift was over Naruto had shot out of the department like a bat out of hell. Hinata could see the eager and somewhat scared expression in the Uzumaki's face and it only furthered her uneasiness.

The night was quiet and chilly and she looked up at the beaming full moon. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, whatever it was that Naruto was going through they'd try to help him as much as possible. The girl caught up to her comrade and both headed towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we take him somewhere else?" The voice trailed in his mind.<p>

The bobbing of Naruto's head began to feel more livid as he approached consciousness. Naruto groaned from the pain coming from his head which was now stacked on top of the ache from last night's enticing events.  
>"Damnit to hell" he breathed out, feeling the blood trail down his forehead. Blue eyes finally began to widen with the awareness of the tight rope around his wrists. With panic quickly dawning upon him, he struggled to free his limbs. The last thing he remembered was opening his door undeniably hoping Sasuke had stuck around.<br>"What the hell do you bastards think you're doing? Do you have any idea whose house you just broke into?" Naruto quickly took note of his surroundings and tried to regain composure. He had to size up his situation and quickly come up with a plan. He knew there was two men behind him without a doubt, and the one circling around him like a cat made three. There was most likely another man guarding the door, if not these assholes were amateurs but if his profession made no threat to them then that was very unlikely. Four... he could handle four guys. His eyes narrowed as he studied the man in front of him, secretly trying to loosen the restraint around his wrists.

"You're a cop, we can see that."

"Then what the fuck do ya' want with me?"  
>'<em>The Uchihas.'<em> Naruto's mind exploded._ 'THE FUCKING UCHIHAS. How could have I been so stupid?'  
><em>Even though he had suspected the reason behind Sasuke's approach, he'd given in to his act anyway in a sad probability that _that_ it wasn't the case. He had shoved that assumption to the back of his mind and was a total moron for it. Drunken desire pushed him to the brink of oblivion and now he was paying for it.

_"_What is the youngest Uchiha thinking? He really is a fool." One of the men spoke.

"Please, even if the brat was sick and brainless as to fuck around with a cop, he'd never do it with a newbie. He probably works for them, or better yet, the Uchiha brat will probably dispose of him when he's finished." The men guffawed.

"What?" Naruto's voice almost sounded relieved. "You're not with him.. ?"  
>He hated how relieved he felt, but if Sasuke wasn't behind this then he had no time for his mind to wander off. The blond quickly replaced his loosened expression back to his vigilant one. He stared as the man knelt in front of him and gripped on to his uniform shirt.<br>"We're going to need you in order to get to that little bitch, you know the one you've been fucking at night?" The man sneered. "Little Uchiha Sasuke."

Blond brows furrowed now aware that two figures still hid in the shadows. That concluded six assholes who had dared trespass his home and use his living room as their own torture chamber. Naruto's attempt to detect who they were was interrupted by the man who was still going on about insulting the Sasuke-bastard. "You're spitting on me man." Naruto looked up at the male who was screaming in his face.

"Argh!" The man with a bad mustache fisted his hand and swung it at the helpless cop.

"Enough" Yukio threatened. "The coast seems clear now. Let's get out of here already before anyone decides to come check up on blondie. Oh and make sure to cover the brat's mouth, he's a loud one."

"You guys are a bunch of dumbasses if you think you're going to get away with this." Naruto declared before they could do anything. They obviously had no idea what they had coming. They'd see what a loud brat like him could do. Sensing on how they talked about Sasuke made it clear that they had some sort of rivalry and really hated the Uchiha. As of now Naruto only knew of one person who despised Sasuke and that was the man named Yukio. Naruto's mind sped off to the night he had walked home with Sasuke and how the raven had mentioned that they had kicked each other's asses because Sasuke had a lovely talent of getting under people's skin. He wasn't 100 percent sure if Sasuke was being completely serious at the time or if Yukio just had a really bad temper but by the aura coming from the dark figure, Naruto settled on the latter.

Sasuke's words from their little encounter came rushing back to him and now piled on those insults, Naruto had done the same thing. It all but made Yukio's eyes produce flames. "Beat the fuck out of this kid first. For being at our disposal he sure talks a lot of shit."

Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed out spit when the fists collided with his gut.  
>"You assholes just wait 'till I get free" Naruto beamed as he panted between beatings. He was serious but watching the enemy squirm in irritation was always a treat. He knew it wasn't smart because the abuse intensified, but he'd shit talk them all day if wanted to.<p>

Grunts, laughing, and coughing from Naruto was the only thing accompanying the sounds of assault. He felt his stomach on fire but damnit if he didn't keep his head up.  
>"What was that?" The men inside the apartment went mute, and the sound of something heavy falling on the ground from the other side of the door put Naruto's beating to a halt.<p>

"Go check it o-"

The door was kicked open and Yukio's mouth snapped shut. Uchiha Sasuke appeared at the door, eyes red with venom and a limp man underneath his grip.  
>Aborting mission number one, the men in charge of Naruto dashed towards the intruder and were instantly dumbstruck when Sasuke's movements had been too quick to even process.<p>

After dropping the body in his grasp, Sasuke ducked the swinging arms, making the two men spit out blood after punching their bodies to the ground both at the same time. He quickly stood up and welcomed the third man's face with a side kick.

Naruto was in awe. How the hell was Sasuke so strong? He hadn't even taken advantage of the situation to free himself. Sasuke's appearance had all but stupefied him, both at the fact that he charged in and the fury the man was emitting._  
><em>

"You have some fucking nerve" Sasuke's eerie eyes bored at the men beneath his grasp but spoke loud enough to the entire room. His gaze rolled over to the only squirming body, the other two were knocked out cold. Breaking their bones was a guarantee but Sasuke stared contemplating which one to crack first. He grabbed the fighting man's arm with slight effort and wrenched the limb. His foot pressed down on the burglar's face before any noise could escape him and made sure to twist the arm nice and good. The sound was like music the Uchiha's ears.

Naruto flinched at the sound of bone being fractured. Who was this man in front of him? Was this really the person he'd shared his bed with last night?

"Yell, and your other arm will hold the same fate" Sasuke threatened while the male bit his lip, restraining the cries of pain as much as he could bare.  
>Sasuke's eyes were barbaric again and his gaze shot up at the one hiding in the dark corner of Naruto's living room. "<strong>You're next<strong>."

Yukio couldn't help the gulp of uneasiness, how Sasuke had managed to impale straight into his eyes was beyond him. Both still wounded men, courtesy Uchiha Itachi, charged towards the door, the ones on the floor were of no concern to them anymore. Sasuke would without a doubt kill Yukio and the other in the condition they were in, besides, something else piqued their interest. Perhaps the younger Uchiha had been hunting them down the second he learned of their escape but from what they knew of Sasuke he was always aloof. Just like the other night, the Uchiha took everything as a joke. If Sasuke had caught up to them he would have most likely tried to toy with them before getting physical. The fact that they had gone after Naruto was what affected the raven so drastically. They admitted Sasuke looked _diabolical_.  
>"We will be back Uchiha" the cowards promised.<p>

Sasuke's face was now blank. Perhaps it was exhaustion from the adrenaline rush and the sea of new and profound emotions he'd just experienced, but his body shut down. Out of instinct he dug in his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, pressing the button that sent him directly to his blond friend. "Deidara"

"I'm on it." The blond waited outside the apartment complex. He had called for backup but the closest car in the area was fifteen minutes away and five had passed since. Deidara knew he'd have to try and chase them down on his own for the time being. He stood near the door but still hid. If they wanted to make the fastest escape they'd go out through the west exit which was where Naruto's room was located.

"No," Sasuke monotonously interrupted. "Come inside. They left some trash behind. Take them to Itachi. I'll deal with Yukio myself."

"Got it." Deidara looked at his phone when the line went blank. Before they had gotten there Sasuke was freaking terrifying. He looked angry as hell but Deidara could make out a subtle sneer on his face as if he was eager for violence. After hearing his voice now, Sasuke sounded completely torpid.

The apartment was trashed with shattered and misplaced objects all over Naruto's floor from the past two days. Granted, his kitchen held a new table which was nice. Naruto preferred getting jumped, without a semen infested table in the scene. When Sasuke ended the call the silence was deafening. Naruto's mind was just beginning to catch up with everything and his breathing returned in panic with every passing second.

Sasuke crouched down to Naruto, cutting the ropes around his ankles and wrists with his pocket knife and setting him free. He hadn't noticed but his hands were shaking, perhaps from anger, fear, fatigue, or lingering adrenaline, possibly all of them combined.

Even Naruto could feel the fumes oozing from Sasuke's body, he stared at the pale quivering hands as they worked on the tight binding. Blue eyes rolled up to meet Sasuke's face, searching for the eyes which would give him some kind of answers but they were hidden behind dark clumps of hair. Having his hands liberated, he rubbed at his wrists and kept his eyes locked on Sasuke even though the raven quickly retreated back to the bodies near the doorstep.

Sasuke remained wordless until Deidara appeared seconds later. Kicking and forcing the men to stand on their feet, both Sasuke and Deidara walked out of the Uzumaki apartment. They escorted behind the captivates who had no other choice than to oblige seeing that they had a hard black weapon prodding at their backs.

Naruto sat on his couch waiting for Sasuke, he _expected _him to come back and explain what the hell had just happened. He had calmed down since his apartment cleared but his foot was still rapidly tapping on the ground. He heard the squeak of the door, it was slow but non hesitant. The blond quickly got on his feet and turned to face the door. He spotted Sasuke with his head hanging down, eyes still buried under the bangs of hair. Naruto was stunned. Whatever had just happened it had a great impact on the Uchiha. He wasn't positive as to why but he felt a great need to comfort him. It was definitely the wrong thing to do but he left the interrogation for later. He forgot about work, forgot about what was right or wrong, forgot about his friends, about the world, he just wanted to ease the turmoil the man in front of him was in. It could be the dire need in Naruto to help people, or the fact that Sasuke meant something to him wether he decided to admit it or not. The blond gulped and wiped off the blood from his head. If the raven needed reassurance that he was alright and this in any way caused him some sort of trauma, then he'd offer Sasuke some comfort. Naruto walked up to the Uchiha, which had been as still as stone, and embraced him. He felt Sasuke exhale loudly as if the simple action ached him much more than his already existing pain, yet relieved him all at once. He then felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and grip on to his back for dear life.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Naruto." His tone was soft, low, lifeless. This was it. This is what everything warned him about. Now he'd endangered Naruto, himself, and his family. His selfish and idiotic decision all came down to this.  
>"I'm sorry it took me too long to get to you…" Despite the turmoil of getting caught, his main objective still remained on the scumbags who had gone after what was his, and the words were all but coursing out of him now.<br>"I already have a plan to kill those two with my own hands. I don't care what you do and who you are or if you try to stop me… no one hurts you because of me."

"Sasuke."

Even if it seemed uncharacteristic for him to care so much, Naruto was an object of possession to him, and having someone else touch him was infuriating him just with the image. The reassurances were pouring out of his mouth anxiously. Naruto needed to know that this wouldn't happen again, that hell would come to those who dared. He needed Naruto to know he would be safe with him, he'd protect him from anything. The eager need was blinding him from the bigger picture again.  
>"I fucked up. It's my fault they came."<p>

"Sasuke."

"I promise no one will ever lay another hand on you-"

"What the fuck are you mixed up in!" Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and gripped on to his shoulders as if scolding a child. He didn't know what Sasuke was going on about but it was time for the truth. The more Sasuke spoke in distress the more impatient Naruto became.

"….nothing. It's just a grudge from the other night."

"Sasuke, stop fucking lying to me."

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked at the grip on his shoulders, which was only getting stronger, then back up at Naruto's angered face. It seemed like a superior position he would never let get past him but panic was clouding out his usual reasoning.

"If you don't tell me I'll arrest you Sasuke, I'll take you to the interrogation room and we'll take care of you there. Not just that but it'll be the last time we ever see each other and be whatever it is we are."

"You won't do that.." Sasuke hated how shaky his voice was but his emotions were wearing him thin. This was all something he was not used to.

"Don't test me." Naruto loathed to have to rely to psychological force to get through the Uchiha, especially when he looked as if he was on the brink of a mental breakdown, but the time to start thinking straight was long past due.

"Naruto, we're getting out of here. You can't stay here." Sasuke quickly shook off the blond.

Naruto's grit his teeth, he was sure he was going to burst a vein in no time. He walked behind Sasuke who had gone into Naruto's room and had began tossing items in a random backpack he had come across with. Seeing Sasuke mumbling who knows what and packing up Naruto's belongings with such casualty, the blond lost it. He disregarded all the edgy pains he was dealing with and ran towards Sasuke like an angered beast. He tackled Sasuke to the ground and wrapped the raven's arms behind his back as he mounted on top of him.

"Naruto…this is turning me on" Sasuke squeezed looking behind his shoulder.  
>He half expected Naruto to act this way but was glad he did. Getting physical was always a good way to communicate with each other. Naruto's fury had undoubtedly helped calm Sasuke's erratic thoughts.<p>

"Shut up Sasuke. Talk."

"Well which one?" Sasuke teased. "A-ow!"

Sasuke could feel Naruto's rage and intent to kill him but the angrier, the better.  
>"I might be a masochist, Naruto, so this might not be very affective."<p>

Naruto pushed Sasuke's arms upward, causing the raven to growl in pain. Sasuke used force to steady himself on his knees and flopped over to his side. Both men groaned from the impact but quickly recovered and retreated before charging at each other again. Sasuke managed to keep his back on the floor but Naruto was still on top. The raven bucked his hips and switched their positions. He gripped on Naruto's blood stained shirt but the blond was quick to response. The officer lifted the top half of his body and Sasuke landed on his back from the force.

"Can you just come to me with the truth Sasuke? I know I wasn't just a one-night stand, if I was you wouldn't be here right now. Isn't that right? So why don't you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Naruto's had clutched on the raven's collar but loosened as he finished his prodding.

Sasuke adjusted his body and looked up at the blond who was now sitting on him again. "You're not a one-night stand, I told you already, you're mine."

Naruto cursed himself to the very deepest pits of hell for not ordering Sasuke to stop being so damn possessive over him. He hated how welcoming he was of Sasuke's dominance, he liked- no, _loved _it. If his mind would so much as let him go as twisted as he wished, he'd let Sasuke do what he wanted with him and he'd enjoy every second of it. "Then tell me."

Sasuke sighed, he was aware that this wasn't a good idea at all but at this point it was inevitable. He was tired of lying already, it was stressful and annoying. He also knew that if he fled now, Naruto would never stop going after him.  
>"I'm a narcotrafficker<strong>"<strong> he confessed blankly. He refused to let him know about the power his family held, with simply Sasuke being the criminal was enough.

Naruto felt him stomach drop. He wanted to throw up.  
><em>'Why<em>?'  
>He knew whatever Sasuke had to say wouldn't be some saint-like problem, but the words weighed down hard on his chest making it hard to breathe. Why had he let someone like him inside his life? He always knew in the back of his mind that something wasn't right with Sasuke, so why had he let it go this far? Why didn't he stop this the second he felt himself drunk with indulgence? And still the remaining factor, he didn't know Sasuke very much so <em>why<em> did it feel like his whole world just fell apart? It was only one night, a night he should've been over by now. It was his duty to put this man behind bars but the simple thought of it was scaring him. It didn't feel right to do something like that. Was that why Sasuke came to him? Of course it was.

"I knew nothing good could come from me chasing after you, but ever since I saw you my body just went off on it's own. Can you feel it too? Inside of me it feels like I've known you, like we share something greater... Ugh. It's driving me mad because it doesn't make any sense, I don't remember ever crossing paths with you before but.." he stroked the marks on Naruto's cheeks which were cut and bruised. "..I feel like I _do _remember _you._ It's also infuriating that I'm even having these emotions because they seem absurd but they pull me towards you and I can't stop it. Plus, since I'm prohibited to see you, it only makes me want you that much more, which I thought couldn't be possible. I promised my brother I was going to end things with you even though I never had any intent to, I tried to convince myself that I would do it but I already knew that I wasn't.. I was going to keep you my dirty little secret.." Sasuke's voice was smooth and calm which came of great surprise to him but getting this out of his head felt satisfying.

Naruto flinched when Sasuke mentioned the strange connection between them. It _was_ stupid but he'd never had that experience with anyone so what was he to make out of it? Sasuke caressed his cheeks and left a burning trail behind. His entire body was throbbing but it didn't seem to matter with the simple contact. What was going on? Naruto didn't know Sasuke before this either... None of this made sense! "How selfish can you be Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up searching to meet the worn out blue eyes.

"You're ruining my career for what? Lust?" It pained him to say it but how could he trust this man? For once he was trying to be the logical one and it seemed flat out idiotic.

"...I-" Even if it was only lust, the feeling was there and it was intoxicating. How could he tell Naruto that he desperately wanting to cling on to it?

"I don't" Naruto breathed out, voice quivering. This is what he needed to do. "-Ever want to see you again. Get out."

"Naruto. I'm not doing that."

"Get the fuck out of my life. You've already done enough. You're lucky I'm letting you go but if I see you again, I can't make any promises."

"Quit Naruto."

The blond felt a knot form in his throat. Sasuke was hopelessly trying to meet his eyes but Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at him. He knew his eyes would betray him. Naruto was angry. Angry at Sasuke, angry at himself, and angry at the thought that he wasn't even being half serious about this. Naruto knew he could easily distrust the raven and everything he had said to him, but that didn't mean he didn't believed him. It was not because he wanted to trust that the man in front of him had feelings for him, no, he felt it deep in his soul that Sasuke connected with him in more ways than one. It was a very ridiculous thought but there was no denying at how his body reacted every time Sasuke was in his presence.  
>He was so frustrated with everything, and when the knot in his throat felt like relinquishing and his eyes burned with impatient tears, he punched Sasuke as hard as he could. The man beneath him didn't move, only did his chest pick up pace. Sasuke simply looked at Naruto in acceptance and silent plea. Naruto had hoped by releasing his frustrations on the Sasuke's face he would get more of an angered reaction out of the man but nothing came. He wanted Sasuke to fight back, he wanted him to walk out of this and make it easier for both of them. Naruto knew it was cowardly and low but he didn't stop. Why was Sasuke letting him? Why would the almighty Uchiha not fight him? By the fourth punch, Naruto's trembling fist came to a halt. Why wouldn't the bastard do anything? Up until then Sasuke had shown a peaking interest in a challenge, so why the hell would he back out when it was important? The severity was hitting Naruto hard and he was quickly becoming afraid, afraid of Sasuke, himself, and where this was all going.<p>

"Get. Out." Naruto grit out. His voice holding more emotion than it ever had.

Sasuke did not move.

"Sasuke-" For the first time, Naruto sought out for the black pleading eyes but they were closed. The slight crease in his brows made it seem like he was in pain but Naruto had stopped hitting him-

"I'll leave you alone." Sasuke opened them again. "Just let me protect you until Yukio is taken care of."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yukio involves me, if you want me out of your life forever then we must take care of him first." Naruto's fists were like reality putting Sasuke in place. He was never meant to have Naruto, and he couldn't force him to. Even though the thought of force never really caused him much distress, what fun would it be if Naruto didn't want him? Sasuke acknowledged the unrepentant part that lived inside him but it hurt to think about doing that to Naruto. Even if he was the thing Sasuke wanted most and couldn't have, for the sake of his humanity and Naruto, he would leave it. He felt his face begin to swell up and looked at Naruto's injured knuckle. This was what he deserved.

"…"

The hurt plastered on Sasuke's face was pulling at his heartstrings. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved that Sasuke had agreed to leave. The idea that he was doing the right thing proved to Naruto what he was so pressingly hesitant of. Sasuke did have a point however, if Naruto would look the other way and let Sasuke walk out the door he'd eventually bump into him because of the man they were both after.

For the first time in what seemed forever, eyes interlocked, drawing each other in and igniting what they were so desperately trying to keep under control. It was all wrong, them together... wanting each other... craving to be one again.. all of it. The more they swam in unsaid desire the brighter the fire in between them burned. The idea that this would end was gnawing at them. Naruto's fist had come back down to his side, fingers aching to touch, to feel the smooth pale skin. Sasuke's mouth had parted slightly, screaming to taste Naruto once more. It seemed unreal to want something so much. The electricity from the night before returned with vengeance and both men weak to corruption, instinctively connected lips. Naruto squeezed his eyes hard shut while kissing the raven, fighting his all to stop. _He had to stop_.

Sasuke gripped the nape of Naruto's neck, the desperation making his entire body quiver. The idiot wasn't making it any easier, at this pace even if Naruto told him to get out Sasuke would say to hell with his orders._  
><em>

The impatient kiss quickly became heavy with hunger, both craving what was forbidden to them. They opened their mouths wider and tongues sought out and battled one another. The acts were so desperate as if they were starving for each other's taste. Their breath's began to stagger faster and louder, it was inhumane how much need they felt burning inside of them. Is this why people cheat? Is this the great pleasure between a love affair? Was it because of the thrill or the attachment?

Naruto began to take Sasuke's shirt off, and they both sensed their organs jolt as the situation progressed. Naruto leaving him bare chested indicated that he had no plans of stopping which Sasuke would not complain for in the least. Biting hard down Naruto's lip Sasuke noticed the blond was still in his police attire. '_HOLY_' Sasuke's mind exploded. Was this really it? Could he live off his fantasy before it all ended? WAS THERE REALLY A GOD? The raven got a hold of the blond locks and pulled his head back, ready to eat the man alive.

_"_W-wait Sasuke" Naruto whispered when the raven began bitting and sucking at his neck. "I'm still sore from yesterday. You really fucked me up…literally."  
>That much was true and he wanted to engage with Sasuke more than anything. His entire being was pulsating for Sasuke's warmth but he needed to think. If there was a possibility that they would be together again then he needed to prove something to himself, that they just weren't some kind of heated animals. It seemed like an important and mature step that they needed to take.<p>

"You can't just turn me on like this and leave me hanging." Sasuke's eyes were glowing red again.

"Watch me." Naruto dared to smirk.

"Naruto" Sasuke's menacing voice almost made Naruto chuckle.

Naruto pushed away from the Uchiha, making Sasuke go back into his "hissy-fit" stance. He stared at Sasuke's beautiful features for a few seconds as the man had turned away from him. Naruto wanted him in his life more than anything. It was too soon to tell how much Sasuke meant to him but it was too late to toss him aside. Could he actually go through the bizarre idea of keeping Sasuke as his secret lover? Could he do this and still have the courtesy to show up to work and have the guts to look at all his co-workers in the eye?

Was Sasuke worth losing his job?

Was his job worth losing Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Too many emotions for both boys in one chapter haha but this is only the beginning of it...  
>Guys I really hope you're into it so far, I promise a lot is in store for this story ^ _ ^<p>

Oh and remember that reviews are loved and welcomed.


	7. Deception

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds meet?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't and never will own Naruto, if I did the Akatsuki would rule the shinobi world muahaha!

**Warning:** Lemon on this chapter. Skip area with "x" if you are not comfortable with it.

Thank you and enjoy lemon-junkies!

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Deception<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…" The long awaited pause weighed down on both rapid heart beats. "..I- I don't think you're worth losing my job."<p>

The tone of the blond's voice proved it's legitimacy and the solemn look the azure eyes carried dawned down on the younger Uchiha.

"Look Naruto" Sasuke stood from the ground as well did Naruto. Eyes linked in silent plea for a few seconds before the man pinned Naruto against the wall with moderate force. "I'm not going to let you get rid of me." Naruto had rattled him up already there was no way in hell he would keep buying his denial act. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, creating goosebumps on the tanned skin. This was the only way he knew how to make Naruto stay. During intimacy was the only time Naruto completely relinquished control. That was when the cop didn't have his guard up and look at Sasuke for what he truly was. The Uchiha knew Naruto was always suspicious of him, granted he had a right to, but there was always that knowing part in him that was certain that Naruto was aware of Sasuke's corruption. This only meant that the blond chose to forget about the fact that he was a criminal and enveloped in the sin of it all in their love-making. If that was a high Naruto needed and Sasuke was the only one who could give it to him then hell the fuck yeah he would he do it. He took great pride in it if he saw it that way because no one could ever take this place in Naruto's life, not even if Naruto really did end this thing between them. But if said theories Sasuke had made were correct, then it meant that by voicing what Naruto was already skeptical of, Naruto's burning spark would only brighten and flare with a more desperate desire.

"You don't get it, do you?" Naruto was still and his expression was solemn and grim, yet he did not try to put a stop to Sasuke's doings.

"It will be our secret, no one will know, I promise. I'm dead if my family finds about what I'm doing, cops are strictly off limits. Just like you.. I'm suppose to be your enemy. You're suppose to cuff me and put me behind bars, you're not suppose to let the criminal make you scream and moan as they pound into you hard and fast.." Sasuke tempted in a husky voice that tickled down the man's neck.

For fuck sake, this man would be his downfall. Naruto didn't understand what he did to deserve such wanton whore of a man. Naruto gulped feeling a tickle of sweat beam down his temples. Thoughts clouded his vision and his mouth went dry as pale lips began to lick his skin. He was suppose to handcuff this man but all he could bring himself to do was grip hard at the back of the raven's hair. Naruto hated himself for not stopping, he hated himself for loving this little charade so much that he couldn't put an end to it. And most importantly, he hated himself for using Sasuke for his own twisted fantasies. The Uchiha was a criminal but he was still a human being, and even if it was hard to believe, Sasuke was a person with emotions. This thing between them was so dark and screwed up that they found pleasure in their self-loathing and shameful needs. They turned a repulsive sin into an indecent fierce passion that gave them something it wasn't supposed to.. warmth.

"You want me to fuck you before you throw me out?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed instantaneously. "Stop.."  
>Why something so wrong felt so right, was something he would never come to understand. His brows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them once again. Pent up tension exploded between them as eyes met. Body tingling and desire welling up in his abdomen. "I…it's wrong…" Naruto's words were breathless and conniving, they did everything but do it's initial purpose. Fingers intermingled, body's brushed against one another, lips met, and heartbeats raced in unison.<p>

His prior goal to stop shot down to hell.

_'Why Sasuke..'_

* * *

><p>"Ah! L-look! A man with black hair is inside Naruto-kun's apartment!" Hinata pointed, looking away as her face heated up. It was dark but it was like the moon had a spotlight on the two men inside the apartment room.<p>

"That- that kind of looks like Uchiha Sasuke!" Kiba squinted up at the window in awe. He squinted and squinted as if that would help him get answers in any way. "What the fuck! I arrested that guy! I'm so- what! What's going on? What?"

"You think Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are-" Hinata shook her head rapidly trying to get such impure thoughts out of her mind. Although from where she stood, it seemed convincing...

"Well he was walking kind of weird earlier" the male rubbed his chin in a complete state of shock and disbelief. That was meant to be a joke but the thought fastened his panic status. Naruto wasn't gay... was..he?

"K-k-iba-kun!" Hinata covered her mouth, her face was now the color of cherry red and eyes were as wide as saucers. "D-do- do t-t-t-t-think that's w-what he's been hiding?"

"I guess we'll never know unless we confront him about it. Let's go ask him ourselves!"

"No-kiba-kun!" Hinata tried stopping the stronger male but her attempts did her no justice. She was afraid of what it would mean for both her friends if Naruto was actually gay, Hinata didn't see a problem with it but Kiba was a different story. She wanted to make sure the Inuzuka boy was calm before confronting the blond because lord knows both of them had a temper.  
>"Please! Kiba-kun!" she begged as she was being dragged towards the apartment complex.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was like a dog with his tongue hanging out, waiting for Naruto to strip his clothes off when the lovely-piece-of-shit door interrupted them. The raven's head fell back hard against the wall with a loud 'thud'. He damned the intruders and imagined having the joy of killing them by his own hand.<p>

His sadistic imaginations were blown off when Naruto slapped him, "hide jackass!"

With a sour look Sasuke got to his feet while Naruto fixed his clothing and ran off. '_I'mgoingtokillhimI'mgoingtokillhim'__  
><em>

Breathing a few times and finding some kind of zen, Naruto opened the door and poked his head out. The last people he wanted to see at the moment were now standing outside his door and he did his best to think of disturbing things to stabilize the heated need in between his thighs.  
>"Hey guys what's up?" Obviously out of breath, he tried to sound normal but was sadly unsuccessful.<p>

"What were you doing? Can we come in?" Because Kiba was a bitch like that, he asked with a semi-suspicious and inviting look.

"Well just…. you know" Naruto shrugged his arms and squinted his eyes thinking of what to say. For heavens sake, he could have said he was beating it in the restroom and they would've bought it but the stir from the past few hours had finally caught up to his brain. "….so what, you guys are on a date? No thanks, I don't like being a third wheel." He spoke quickly and peeked behind him, Sasuke was no where to be seen so he took that as a good sign. "But if you guys want to come in.." Naruto opened the door wider.

"Mm…." Kiba ignored Naruto's comment and walked passed him. "So what happened here?" He observed the place which looked like a hurricane had gone through or maybe just sex with a bratty princess, Uchiha Sasuke. "Is the girl still here?"

Something about Kiba's voice made it clear to Naruto that he was going somewhere with the question. He didn't try to come up with anything to answer Kiba with and decided that changing the conversation was his best bet at the moment.

"Why didn't you guys call or what?"

"….Just in the neighborhood-"

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto interrupted, she was bright red and looked like she was about to pass out.

"She's fine."

A blond brow lifted. "Alright _Hinata_, thanks for that. Say, when did you get so hairy?" Naruto glared at Kiba. What the hell was his deal?

"Whatever Naruto." Kiba snapped, his patience was wearing thin. He knew it wasn't a good idea to attack Naruto now, especially when Hinata was around. He knew the mature thing to do was to let the blond come to them when he was ready, but that didn't mean it wasn't beyond infuriating having someone lie to your face. "Whenever you remember that you have friends, you come look for us." Kiba dragged away the ticking bomb (aka Hinata) and slammed the door behind him.

Naruto's shoulders sagged, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You know they probably saw something through the window." Naruto heard the raven's voice behind him and ran to his room, breathing like a hyena once again.

"You moron! Why didn't you close the curtains!" Great. This is just what he needed. Kiba was probably using his entire will power not to explode on him in front of Hinata.

"This is not my apartment" Sasuke shrugged. It was something they both should have thought of but Sasuke honestly didn't give a rats ass if they saw him fondling his best friend.

"How convenient."

"That reminds me.." Sasuke started, taking the blond's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

A little confused by Sasuke's actions he followed suit, leaving his Kiba problem for later. He knew he was being a jackass but the only thing he could do was let Kiba cool the absolute fuck off. Kiba's tolerance level matched Naruto's so he could only imagine how the man was. Snapping Naruto out of his reverie, Sasuke let go of his hand and stood in front of him.

"Well?" Sasuke tapped the shiny, new, black granite table.

The blond's brow twitched "uh….what's this?" Naruto pointed at the center of the table where a white and red symbol was ingrained.

"You should feel honored, that's the Uchiha symbol" Sasuke tried talking over Naruto's attempt to scratch it off. Sasuke had strongly weighed his options when giving Deidara orders about the table. At the time, he wasn't entirely certain if he'd ever get the chance to meet the blond again so he'd decided to try and make his presence remain unforgotten. Hickeys and bruises faded with time, did they not?

Now why the hell would Naruto want anything from those corrupted assholes? But he had asked Sasuke to replace it, and the fact that the bastard actually _had_ was something to be grateful for. Naruto guessed he could let it go, maybe he could put a lamp over the bloody symbol or something.

"Ne Sasuke?" A thought arose from Naruto's mind. Today he'd seen a new side of the Uchiha, when Naruto had first seen Sasuke he had sized the latter male up but he had never expected the man to surpass his assumptions.

"Hm?"

"How the hell are you so strong? I mean.. sure I can still kick your pale ass but you just might be a little bit of a challenge." Replays of men being punched down to the ground at the same time flashed before him. No one would ever suspect the lean bratty princess to be carrying that much force.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's mockery. "I wasn't lying to you, my brother did force me learn how to defend myself at a very young age. Itachi is the biggest asshole but I can't deny the fact that he's always looking after me." After realizing what he was saying Sasuke blinked twice and looked away. Again, he was pouring out personal things that left him feeling exposed.

Naruto felt his brain shrink in size every time he associated himself with Sasuke. He wasn't suppose to be learning things about him, that was the last thing he needed to do. Sasuke was supposed to remain a stranger and here he couldn't bring himself not to poke at the raven's life.  
>"You know you're turning me into something I'm not?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked back up at the blond who had gone quiet for quite some time.

"I don't keep my mouth shut for sex."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't usually chase after dorks."

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sasuke was furiously questioning himself. Why would he always end up cleaning after other people's messes? First, it had been for the malignant swine, Uchiha Itachi, and now here he stood again, cleaning Naruto's apartment! Granted, the mess was partially his fault but why didn't Naruto help and _most importantly_, why had he followed Naruto's orders to clean by himself? A part of him was angry that the two people he trusted most in the world humiliated him like this. Uchiha Sasuke does not do chores for others! He'd questioned if he should phone a maid but that was obviously out of the question.  
>He looked around at the trashed apartment. Naruto was already a slob, how the hell was he to distinguish between trash!<br>"Damn it all to hell" Sasuke growled while sweeping up broken glass. He could hear Naruto singing in the shower and that only furthered his agitation with the blond. Upon cleaning the floor, he noticed a frame peaking from under the sofa. Sasuke crouched down and picked up the picture, hoping it didn't receive any damage in between the violent events from last night and today. Thankfully, the glass was unharmed but Sasuke couldn't suppress the loud snort that escaped him when he saw the photo. Naruto had his mouth open in awe and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. There was a man holding an autograph between him and Naruto as he embraced the blond boy with his free hand. "Comic Con" the red letters on Naruto's black shirt said. '_What a dork..'  
><em>Realization hit Sasuke when he felt the unused muscles on his face hit a limit he wasn't accustom to. He wiped the stupid smile off his face and set the frame hard on one of Naruto's shelves. He didn't know why he felt the need to go to the blond. He threw Naruto's threats- if he dared to leave without cleaning, out the window and followed the ridiculous singing voice. His body felt heavier with every closing step and his heart was beating faster in desperation and fear. Not fear of Naruto's reproach but of the terrifying feeling blooming inside of him. This newfound emotion had his body moving without question, his mind in sea of bewilderment, and his blood burning. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked this feeling but at this point it appeared to be impossible to walk away from. For once it seemed like the right thing to do was to be a coward, but as much as his consciousness screamed for him to flee, his heart, body, and mind wouldn't let him. When had Naruto snatched this much control from him? How could a simple idiotic picture of the blond brainless oaf move his entire being in a state of devotion.  
>He slowly opened the door with a trembling but eager hand, the steam quickly clouding his view and damping his skin. Sasuke was quiet but the beating of his heart was loud in his ears. He could tell Naruto was still unaware of his presence since no reaction came from the shower. Foot steps continued, stepping over Naruto's clothing and the humid tile floor. As he reached closer to Naruto, his nude physique became visible through the transparent door. Sasuke swallowed hard before opening the shower door, eyes basking on the man before him. Naruto had both hands lost in his soupy hair as he scrubbed his scalp, his back muscles flexing as he did the simple action. Sasuke had obviously caught him by surprise by the way Naruto's eyes were looking back at him over his shoulder. Black eyes traveled along with the dripping water that moved down Naruto's back and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry in pure admiration. His body was on fire again, mind quickly evaporating within the steam.<p>

"Sas-"

Naruto had turned, and the stunned expression on the blond's face only fueled Sasuke's motives. Fervent eyes locked on to his victim and remained unmoved as the man stepped in the shower completely clothed. Sasuke had shut Naruto up as he closed the space between them and met Naruto's lips with his own. It seemed he'd moved fast and abrasive by the way Naruto had growled when his body crashed against the cold wall.

Naruto wasn't going to complain about Sasuke's impulsive behavior but his hot skin suddenly coming into contact with the cool tile had caused him to make some noise in between strain and pleasure. He was surprised to see Sasuke standing there looking like he'd just clawed his ass out of hell. He looked kind of like the night he'd first come to his apartment, but a little less constipated and a little more passionate. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke's face. Wet lashes brushed down on heated cheeks and brows were slightly creased in an ardent manner as Sasuke kissed him. The water coming straight down to Sasuke had his scandalized chicken's ass he called a hair-do falling down flat on his head, and the strands on his sides were pasted on his face. The white collared shirt made the pale skin underneath transparent, Naruto couldn't help but question why Sasuke hadn't stopped to remove his clothing before stepping in.

Sasuke had his hands against the tile on both sides of Naruto's head. He separated from Naruto's mouth only to latch on to his neck, earning himself a few whimpers from the blond. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin in excitement and pleasure. Sasuke shut his eyes a little tighter, he wanted Naruto again, the animalistic need returning ten times more intense than before. It was scary how his senses sharpened and his body trembled in violent desire. Reason clouded his mind and all he knew was Naruto. He opened his eyes revealing wine red orbs and welcoming the morbid behavior. The Uchiha bit down on Naruto's broad shoulder, ignoring the bits of soup he tasted in his mouth, and drew blood from the man. He heard Naruto breathe harshly between clenched teeth but the erection he felt between his soaked pants proved that Naruto liked it. Smirking, Sasuke licked the blood and trailed his tongue up Naruto's neck until he reached the blond's lips, and brought a hand down to wrap around Naruto's heated organ.

Naruto had warned Sasuke not to leave without having cleaned and he highly doubted the Uchiha brat did anything, but having the man pin him against the wall was something Naruto could never bring himself to interrupt. The more interaction with Sasuke, the greedier he became. It was demeaning but he didn't care, all that he managed to care for was how much he craved the Uchiha's touch. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's mouth connect to his sensitive area on his neck. Every inch of his body was tingling and then Sasuke did _it, h_e did what made Naruto pass the point of no return. Naruto's erection came to life as he felt Sasuke draw blood from his skin, the cold from Sasuke's pants feeling surprisingly stimulating against his organ. Naruto could feel Sasuke's body humming for more, he felt it because Naruto could feel it too. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt, pulling the Uchiha closer, and body rolled against the pale slender figure. Sasuke moaned and ran his tongue up his neck just like Naruto loved it. He welcomed Sasuke's mouth enthusiastically and tasted the ivory flavor of his own blood which honed his arousal.  
>"Ah fuck" Naruto growled when Sasuke's cold hand finally reached his erection. One of Naruto's hands lost grip of his shirt and fisted Sasuke's hair harshly. He moaned loud as Sasuke pumped him and sucked on his skin. When Naruto entered this point of ardor, things like morals and justice shot straight out of his mind, if it was so wrong to feel this good and right with one person then to hell with it all. It wasn't ok for him to feel this way but when Sasuke fell down to his knees he lost all coherence.<p>

* * *

><p>"OH-MY-FUGHKING"<p>

Sasuke basked on Naruto's feedback, he'd never had a dick in his mouth before but Naruto was making him feel like he had a natural talent at it. He wasn't sure wether he was ok with that yet or not. Sasuke never really planned on doing this for Naruto, he had actually voted against it. He thought of it as a new intimate step he wasn't ready to cross. It was one thing to have sex with him, but it was another to... well, suck dick. Sasuke had never gone down on a woman and never had the intention to either, that was the last place he'd want his mouth. It was just something he'd rather not do, besides, he found it somewhat demeaning to get down on his knees and do that for anyone. Then came Naruto like a piece of meat on a platter. Sasuke wanted to taste every inch of him, find every erogenous zone, and even though he was still skeptical on the dick sucking part, when he saw Naruto so turned on against the bathroom wall the need came to him like a blow to the face. He wanted to keep giving, keep making Naruto feel better than anyone would ever make him feel. For Naruto, he didn't mind kneeling especially with the newfound faces Naruto was making.  
>At first, he had started off slow, he had kissed down Naruto's abdomen and then ghosted over the veiny organ. Sasuke's hot breath had caused it to jolt and leak with pre-cum. If Sasuke hadn't been as fired up as he was and was thinking with his brain, he would've gotten back the hell up, but he'd licked his lips instead and opened his mouth wider taking in Naruto whole. Naruto had groaned some gibberish and Sasuke had looked up at Naruto then, which only caused more reaction from the blond.<br>Sasuke knew the hot water was at it's limit due to the change of temperature and the fact that the water hitting him was getting cold. Not that he'd mind having sex in a cold environment but if he had the choice, he'd rather not. He stood from his knees and kissed the doped blond on his chest before Naruto took him by surprise and grabbed his hair and forced him up to his mouth. He wondered if Naruto wasn't disgusted to kiss him but the blond's eagerness suggested otherwise. Sasuke had to admit it was _hot._ He growled against Naruto's mouth, digging his nails deep on Naruto's back. It was time, he couldn't wait any more. Sasuke bit down the blond's lip before grabbing his hands and pinning them above the man. He held them tight as his mouth explored the man's neck and chest. Sasuke purposely stalled on Naruto's collarbone to hear him pant and moan in his ear. His skin went from cold to hot and trembled with goosebumps.

Naruto opened his eyes, he had no idea how much time had passed by but it had been a blur. A wild and blissful blur. He had wanted nothing more than to orgasm in Sasuke's mouth but every time he'd build up to it Sasuke would pull away. Bastard.  
>When his mind finally caught up to him, he had found Sasuke in front of him again. His cheeks were darker than he'd ever seen them and his eyes were watery from exertion, yet his lascivious bold expression remained. Naruto wanted him, he had grabbed him and devoured his mouth, eager, harsh, and passionate. This intimate moment was different than the times they had sex before, it had more passion than either of them had experienced in the past. It seemed that each time they engaged this way they continued connecting at a deeper level. Perhaps that was why they were so addicted to one another, because this type of intimacy was something they lacked and could only find with each other. As much as Naruto tried to convince himself against what he was feeling, in the end he knew his efforts were futile. It wasn't normal to feel this much intensity for someone, it almost seemed unreal but there was no going back. They were tied together by passion, addiction and...<br>Naruto opened his eyes again and found Sasuke gazing profoundly at him. The dark eyes were unmoving and firm but Naruto saw past that and found fear. Was Sasuke thinking the same things? Did this feral relationship frighten him too? It occurred to Naruto then that Sasuke's eyes were the same as his. It was a look that Naruto had managed to mask as he grew older. It didn't make sense for Sasuke to feel lonely but that's what Naruto found there. They were two people who were complete opposites yet very similar, and that's how he understood. They were connecting in a very different and terrifying way.  
>Aware of his surroundings slowly returned, starting with the sound of the shower still going at full blast. Naruto followed the water falling down on the man before him as it traced down his face. He looked so...<br>Like a blow to the body, desire returned to him. It felt like his heart had stopped and came back twice as fast. '_What is it about you...'_

Sasuke pulled Naruto and pushed the shower door open behind him. He removed the uncomfortable wet clothing and returned to Naruto, kissing him impatiently. They crashed against the wall again and again until Naruto slipped and Sasuke followed suit. Ignoring the pain, they continued kissing, never parting, never stopping. Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto and rubbed their wet, smooth bodies together, and both immediately groaning in satisfaction. It was getting blurry again. Everything was on fire. Everything was loud but Naruto's noises only rung louder in his ears.  
>"I can't... I need you...Naruto" Sasuke mumbled as the friction between them escalated in an electrifying rhythm.<p>

God damn it. His world was spinning again. He touched Sasuke's body, felt his muscles contract beneath his hands, tasted himself in his mouth, and basked in the Uchiha's fervent voice. It was time for them to be one again, to connect in that sinful way that felt oh so heavenly.  
>He gripped hard on Sasuke's back bringing him closer and harder.<br>_'I want you'  
><em>'_I need you'  
>'I...'<em>

"F-fuck.." Naruto growled. When had Sasuke's hand slipped down to his ass!

Sasuke leaned in and covered Naruto's groans with his lips, slowly stretching and preparing Naruto's insides. He was shaking in anxiousness again, his entire being vibrating with the thought of what came next.

"God damn it, I'm begging you bastard. Fuck me," came the irritated and impatient voice from Naruto. Sasuke smirked and purposely brushed through his prostate. Naruto's body went rigid and he gripped Sasuke's arm with dangerous force. Sasuke's smirked grew and he brushed again and again, making Naruto loosen his legs open and throw his head back with incoherent swearing. Making them both wait as long as possible was some masochistic game Sasuke enjoyed and was fairly certain Naruto did too. He noticed Naruto's hand trembling as the blond picked it up to bite on his arm. A wicked grin surfaced and Sasuke decided to keep Naruto on his tippy toes. He parted from Naruto's body and kneeled back, quickly devouring Naruto's hard erection and brushing against the prostate at the same time.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Naruto's entire body jerked, bucking his hips deeper inside Sasuke's warm mouth. Naruto looked down and noticed Sasuke's smug look when he removed his mouth from his penis. "You're such a bastard" Naruto groaned.

"What is it Naruto? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, blow me, I want to fuck you too, I want everything. All of you. I want to feel like this again and again. I can't get enough." Naruto answered, sitting up and pulling Sasuke to him by the nape of his neck. The smug look on the Uchiha disappeared and he removed his fingers from inside of Naruto as he followed the man back down and hovered over him. Naruto wrapped his legs around him and paused when Sasuke's leaking erection pressed against his nub. Eyes remained locked on each other, both panting like dehydrated animals. Naruto got a better grip around Sasuke's waist and pulled the man down, both growling as the head finally slid inside of the eager hole.

"Fucking..love..this"

Sasuke painfully regretted waiting so long. Now that he was inside of Naruto it was a lot better than he remembered it and he knew he couldn't possibly hold anything for much longer. With a few slow thrusts at first, he began harder and faster, giving no mercy to the man underneath him. Naruto's legs fell loose and his hands fell back above his head as Sasuke pounded into him. He was loud, untamed, and wanton. He was everything Sasuke could bring out in Naruto.  
>"Only I can make you moan like that" Sasuke's sinister voice brushed against Naruto's shoulder before the man sunk his teeth on the tan skin. "Say it." Sasuke ordered as he rammed himself harder, hitting Naruto's prostate.<br>Naruto still wasn't listening. He growled, pulled on Sasuke's hair while biting his shoulder as well. So Sasuke pulled out slowly only to thrust back inside with incredible force. "Say it." Sasuke repeated the same rhythm.

Naruto was now drooling, toes curling, and fingers digging deep inside pale skin. "Yes.." Naruto moaned before Sasuke picked up his speed again.  
>"Only you!" Naruto yelled, his entire being begging for more. He then pulled Sasuke's head away from his shoulder to connect his mouth with the Uchiha's. The kiss was rough, desperate, and heated, and Naruto could think of nothing better than laying on his bathroom floor kissing while getting fucked by Uchiha Sasuke. Their wet foreheads rested on each other and they both looked straight into their eyes again as their bodies rocked in unison. Naruto felt his heart beat begin to slow and he gulped before mumbling an "I love you" against Sasuke's lips.<p>

Sasuke stopped breathing. Eyes begging to widen. Was this some kind of sick joke? Men don't love other men. Men don't love men they've only known for a short period of time. Sasuke did not love, he wasn't even sure that word was real. Love was said to be selfless and devoting but the kind of love he was surrounded by was selfish and corrupted. Sasuke knew that both Naruto and himself were thoughtless and uncaring because if they weren't they would've done what was right and ended their situation. This could not be love.

Naruto hadn't known why he said it but the words were like a ticking time bomb inside of him and when he'd connected eyes, lips, and soul with Sasuke it had all exploded inside of him. It was stupid and rash but that was Uzumaki Naruto. He could see the turmoil he'd put Sasuke in and he somewhat wanted to laugh because the man looked like a cornered animal. He wanted to give Sasuke some peace in mind but Sasuke had closed his eyes and resumed to kissing before Naruto could do anything. Was it love? It couldn't be? But there was no other word good enough to describe it. It felt like he'd loved this man before, like they shared something more than lust.  
>Sasuke's lips were anxious and he brought one of his hands up to trail up Naruto's arm until it reached the warm hand.<br>_All logic pointed against love, it wasn't love._  
>The men kissed and moaned in each other's mouths louder and faster.<br>_It wasn't love._  
>The simple touch of Sasuke's burning fingertips tracing up to his hand were pushing Naruto closer and closer to his limit.<br>_Passion.._  
>Fingers intermingled and locked hard as they both rode out their orgasms.<br>_It hit them that what started as a carnal need ended in a state of affection neither dared to reject._

Sasuke lay his head against Naruto's broad shoulder. He felt drained, scared, and sticky from sweat, water, and Naruto's seed. He had every reason to get up but couldn't bring himself to do so. Sasuke stayed still listening to Naruto's heartbeat, feeling his fingers still latched on to his own, and breathing in the man's scent. Why hadn't the words scared him enough to stop, no, why had the words encouraged the fire between them. He was scared to say anything to Naruto but the blond was just as still as himself. "Idiot?" he finally exhaled, knowing the word was bound to come out trembling no matter how hard he tried.

Naruto's strength was long gone, he breathed hard despite the Uchiha on his chest, his eyes slowly closed shut as Sasuke lay his head on him. He wanted to caress the man but wasn't sure if it would be too much for one day. He remained still until Sasuke called out for him and his heart beat returned to it's fast pace. He had fucked up earlier, he knew he shouldn't of said it then but he wasn't willing to take it back either. Time didn't matter, it was the effect Sasuke had on him that surpassed any other bond he'd made in his life, it was something completely different than what he had with his friends. Naruto murmured a "yeah?" He was quickly becoming void of alertness but he still wanted to hear what the raven had to say to him. Eyes were beginning to weigh deeper on him as sleep seduced him into incoherence.  
>He wasn't sure if he had heard the Uchiha correctly, it could easily be his imagination yanking his chains but the mumbled response Sasuke gave him brought a faint smile to the blond. The soft words of "I love you" had never felt so heavy on his chest. He wouldn't poke at it nor would he question it, he'd only revel in Sasuke's confession and inscribe this hazy moment deep in his heart.<p>

x

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-sama. These are some of the shitheads that helped Yukio escape from the factory." Deidara came in followed by four severely injured men which were tied up and muffled. He had called Itachi and informed him about Sasuke meeting with Yukio and how they had targeted the Uzumaki cop. He expected Itachi to be furious and demand Deidara to go back for Sasuke but the order never came, instead the older Uchiha instructed for the men to be taken to one of their secret warehouses.<p>

The captive's eyes were uncovered and they looked around anxiously at their surroundings. There was about three men behind them, one next to Itachi, and lastly the blond one who had led them in. There was no escape, whatever fate they had in store was all in hands of the terrifying man in front of them. They could only pray that Itachi had enough courtesy to finish them off quickly. The men had earlier thought that the younger Uchiha's eyes were menacing but they obviously had never met the real leader of the Uchiha clan. The famous feared and respected, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi lay his view upon the maggots on the floor beneath him. The eyes of utter horror causing him no discomfort.  
>"You two have some nerve." The voice was even and relaxed but the real intent held everything but. That was the second time that night they had heard those words come from an Uchiha and it would be the last thing they would ever hear.<p>

"Uchiha-sama! Wait! You must understand that it was our job" one quickly pleaded, eyes quickly enlarging at the sight of the black object being pulled out of the man's black coat.  
>"Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama!" The men yelled petrified as they stared at death in the face. Eyes widened even more, pupils dilated, and sclera scribbled with delirious red veins as they followed the direction of the gun.<p>

Itachi's eyes were hollow as he met the looks of terrified cornered animals. Without a hint of hesitation, he pulled the hammer of the weapon in his steady hand.

BANG. BANG.

After seconds of absolute silence, screams of misery roared out of the Uchiha factory.

* * *

><p>"So Naruto had a guy in his apartment?"<p>

"Not just _a_ _guy,_ Uchiha Sasuke!" Kiba yelled back impatiently. "I don't know why the hell he's hiding anything from us in the first place. I mean…if he _were _to roll that way, we wouldn't have a problem with that, would we?" Kiba looked between Sai and Shikamaru. The look of pure betrayal and irritation evident on the Inuzuka's face.

"All of us, except Hinata" Sai smiled completely unbeknownst about everything.

"Sai" Shikamaru's face fell, leave it to Sai to unconsciously make things worse. Shikamaru was starting to think it was all an act and Sai simply wanted to watch the world burn.

"What do you mean?" Kiba demanded, brows quickly furrowing as he studied the interaction between the two.

Shikamaru sighed knowing there would be no way around Kiba at this point. It wasn't their place to meddle but if Kiba really was completely oblivious of Hinata's undeniable infatuation with Naruto then the man was just as stupid as Sai. Shikamaru internally snorted, Naruto had no clue either now that he thought about it. Why was he surrounded by such troublesome people again?  
>"Hinata has always had a big crush on him. Didn't you know that? Or did you just decide to block that out of your mind?" Shikamaru's gaze was firm against Kiba's scowl.<p>

"So I guess we don't tell each other shit anymore?" Kiba dropped the cup of liquor back on the counter expecting a refill. "Anyone else hiding something? Sai? Are you secretly a demon from hell? Shikamaru? Do you have a side job as a hooker?"

"Calm down Kiba." Shikamaru reprimanded, he understood Kiba's feelings but he was being a real pain.

"Whatever." Kiba snapped back. "I'm just really irritated because of Naruto. I hate liars" he said glaring at both Shikamaru and Sai, "especially when they lie to my face."

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes but settled for gulping down his beer instead. "He'll talk to us eventually, you already know that."

Sai looked back and forth between the conversation, "so Kiba, you like Hinata?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Sai, you clueless dumbass."

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the front door to his home and found Itachi walking up the stairs. He instantly knew hell awaited along with a bombardment of questions. There was no way around lying to Itachi after having sent the captives to him. The younger Uchiha straightened.<br>It was around four in the morning so he had not expected to run into any casualties when arriving home. He'd stayed so long at Naruto's place, waiting for his clothes to dry due to his impulsive actions. He knew it was better to come home eventually than to have Itachi opening the nine gates of hell early in the morning again.  
>Itachi turned with the sound of the door and Sasuke couldn't ignore the sight of his brother.<br>"Itachi? …Why do you have blood?"

"Just cleaning after your messes like always, little brother. I'll have Yukio found by tonight" his voice was lifeless and hollow. He didn't wait for Sasuke to respond, he only turned and kept walking.

Sasuke blinked a few times, waiting for some sort of scolding. When none came he studied his brother and looked around wondering where Kakashi was. Upon hearing Yukio's name Sasuke jolted back to life.  
>"Itachi! Let me come with you when you find the piece of shit!"<p>

"Fine."

"Are.. are you ok?" Sasuke skeptically asked. This wasn't an Itachi he was use to nor did he like him this way. He preferred an asshole conniving brother than the empty lifeless man dragging himself up the stairs. He wanted to run up to Itachi but he didn't know what to do.

"Yes." Itachi then looked back and smirked down to his little brother. After seeing some sort of ease in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi turned around, the smug expression immediately disappearing.

* * *

><p>On Naruto's next working day he entered the police department strictly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He'd woken up with a wide and stupid grin on his face but was now drowning in his own dishonor.<p>

"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya startled the blond.

"Chief" Naruto looked up at him but quickly looked away. "How are you today sir!" He questioned enthusiastically.

"Good good. I hear your team mates are a little worried about you, son. You're not slacking now, are you?"

_'Kiba, you bastard.'  
><em>Naruto forced out a smile. "No sir, of course not!"

With an encouraging pat on the shoulder, the chief forced Naruto to look at him. "Don't be afraid to seek help if you need it."  
>With that, Jiraiya smiled and left the blond alone.<p>

Naruto's smile faded as he watched the man he had always admired walk away from him. He couldn't possibly be corrupt as well, could he?  
>When Jiraiya was out of sight, Naruto's head snapped towards Kiba's workstation and he dashed over to where Shikamaru and Kiba sat.<br>"What are you guys ratting me out about now?"

"Kiba's butthurt." Shikamaru stretched his arms behind him.

"Actually that's Naruto" Kiba muttered.

"What did you say?" Naruto squinted his eyes but before Kiba snapped back, he intruded.  
>"I actually have something I want to talk to you guys about. Bar tonight or what?"<p>

Kiba's entire demeanor relaxed for the first time in what seemed like days. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The boys made their way inside the usual restaurant (not always for drinks but for dining as well) and took the four open seats by the bar. Naruto was appreciative to know Hinata was occupied, he wasn't ready to let her know about it, especially when she had just somewhat confessed to him.<br>Naruto ordered a shot of alcohol, he was going to need it for what was coming.

"So what's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Sai smiled up at the blond, noticing the man's obvious turmoil.

"He's trying to figure out how he's going to lie to us now." Kiba interrupted.

"Unclench Kiba!" Naruto snapped. God damn it this man was worse than a damn woman. Naruto wasn't aware that he had to report everything about his life to his girlfriend Kiba. Granted, under the circumstances Kiba's intrusion was somewhat acceptable but the man was still making it a much more irritating situation.

"Yeah! You'd like that wouldn't you!"

Naruto abruptly stood, facing Kiba. His nostrils flared and he inhaled, screaming at his entire being to find some self control.  
>"Ok, so you know I'm gay and you're mad because I am or because you're not ok with having a faggot as a friend?"<p>

The lazyass and the dumbass stared back and forth between Kiba and Naruto with eyes as wide as saucers.

Kiba's face straightened but kept his gaze locked on to the accusing blue eyes in front of him.  
>"...I don't care if you like it in the ass" Kiba tried making a joke while still being serious. His face threatened to smile, he wasn't use to being mad at Naruto and now that he heard the situation, he really wanted to laugh. "I'm mad... because... you lied to me." His nostrils flared as he tried to restrain his face from exploding.<p>

Naruto laughed and shook his head. This man really was worse than a girl. He punched Kiba's arm for his earlier joke and sat back down on the stool, wondering how many people around them heard their outburst but decided to ignore that for now.  
>"Are you done being a dick? What did you want me to do? Go around gloating about how much I like gay sex? Did you want me to call you in the middle of night screaming about my new found sexual preference?"<p>

"For fuck sake, I get it Naruto." Kiba knew Naruto had a point but the angry part in him was still scratching at the back of his brain. Under the circumstances, he knew it was the right thing to do to let it go. If he were in Naruto's place, he wouldn't of come to them right away as well. Naruto must have been very confused and panicked.

"Anyway... I was having this thing with the Uchiha you arrested the other night, but it's over now." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, staring down at the glass in his hand.

_Let the deception begin_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Is it love? It's not love...right? They don't know what love is...or do they?! Okay, I'm done haha..  
>I won't update until the end of the weekend or so. I'm being forced to celebrate my birthday. Bummer, ne?<p>

Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the feedback, friends.


	8. Defiance

_The most powerful and feared clan of Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke, who is from a family with an underlying line of work and Naruto, who fights for the law.. What happens when their worlds collide?_

**DISCLAIMER: Characters property of Kishi-sama who loves to give us material to keep on shipping.**

**A/N**: I'm back *pants* Expect some KibaHina moments, my KibaHina fans! Many things happening in this chapter~ Also, hope you guys are enjoying Naruto and Sasuke's interaction so far and I'm sorry for what lies ahead. Heh...

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Defiance<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>Sasuke buttoned up his black shirt with a bleak expression. He fixed his collar and sleeves as he stood in front of the mirror. After tucking his shirt inside his pants, he grabbed the black coat that was hung on his rack, and slid his arms inside. As he adjusted his attire on himself, Sasuke mentally prepared to mutilate the cockroach who had clearly lived for far too long already.<p>

All Sasuke had done on that particular day was sleep, he knew Naruto would be working the entire morning and afternoon so he had made no attempt to get a hold of him. Their good bye had been a little awkward which was odd since their entire relationship up until then had been everything but. Deciding not to pick at that now, Sasuke stepped out of his room and began to make his way downstairs before Itachi left without him. He had heard nothing from his brother all day but as soon as a maid had informed him that he was home, he'd rushed to get ready.

"Itachi" Sasuke noticed his brother's familiar figure walking past the entrance hall, and quickly paced towards him. He became aware that Itachi wasn't alone and immediately came to a halt when he reached both men.  
>"F-father" Sasuke internally set himself on fire for stuttering in front of Fugaku.<p>

Itachi turned enough to look at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, wordlessly communicating. Their plans for tonight would have to be postponed. If Faguku found out of the messes they were creating while he was gone, they'd both have their asses handed to them.

"Sasuke," the intimidating man acknowledged his son's presence. He pointed his gaze between both of his boys before asking, "was there any significant incidents during my absence?"

"No father," they both answered in unison and a little too quickly for their liking. With that, Fugaku nodded and stepped out of sight before Mikoto walked in greeting her sons.

"My boys, how I missed your beautiful faces." The beautiful brunette woman opened her arms to embrace her youngest offspring.  
>Uchiha Mikoto was a woman of elegance. Hair naturally long, straight, silky, and pitch black. It matched the color of her murky yet beautiful eyes. Given that Fugaku's hair and eyes were both dark brown, both Sasuke and Itachi got that certain trait from their mother. The Uchiha boy's pale soft skin also came from Mikoto, who had never worn make-up in her life and was still one of the most gorgeous woman in Konoha. As plain as her features were, it held a powerful beauty to them. She was what people would call "naturally beautiful."<p>

"Mother" Sasuke's lips slightly curved. To anyone it would seem that his face was straightforward but he could not fool his older brother. Sasuke would never admit it to himself, but no matter how much he claimed that he hated the mother who he called a "phony", there was no hiding the fact that Sasuke enjoyed the attention from her. And Itachi knew as well that Sasuke truly loved her. The poor boy would never realize it but it was impossible for him to flat out hate his family.

Itachi bowed in respect when his mother turned her attention to his direction. She gently picked her son's head up and smiled.  
>"You look so tired, Itachi. You need to get some rest. I'll talk to your father about giving you a few days to relax. My son will not look this worn out to the public."<p>

Itachi stared firmly at his mother's eyes before blinking and nodding, "yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Once free of their mother's prattle about the other villages, Itachi and Sasuke met at one of the car garages in the south wing of their property.<p>

"I got word of Yukio's whereabouts," Itachi began as soon as his little brother shut the door behind him.

The building was cold and poorly lit. This was where they kept the vehicles they used at night for the covert side of their business. It also held shot, crashed, dented, and stolen cars that could not be left behind as evidence. The building also stored things such as license plates and other various auto parts. There was a secret entrance in the far side of their land which was the farthest from the city and they had yet to find any problems with anyone finding out about it. With Fugaku's political standing, he held great security if he was ever accused of anything, it was easier and faster to hide any evidence in the privacy of his home than elsewhere in the village. The tunnels that connected the Uchiha Residence through the city and outskirts of Konoha were also prepared to destruct if programmed.

"He has moved locations. We won't catch him tonight and frankly, with father around now, it's going to be difficult to try to take care of this quickly and quietly."

"I don't need your help."

"Sasuke. Shut the fuck up."

And he did. He knew he was being a prick. He _did_ need his brother's help. "I'm sorry."  
>It was odd for Sasuke to ever apologize but he did, for all the trouble and complications he'd caused his brother lately.<br>He said sorry now for stating that he didn't need Itachi with this but hoped his brother would see it as more of an apology for everything.

Itachi blinked back his surprise, the scowl on his face vanished and was replaced with a softness only Sasuke would ever see and recognize. He stared at his younger brother's sincerity and shook his head and rolled his eyes before it turned into a heartwarming after-school special.

* * *

><p>More than a week had gone by and every night after continuously working for his father, Sasuke would pull his so called "15 year old move" and sneak out his window, using the tunnels to reach Naruto's neighborhood unnoticed. It had quickly become a sort of a routine for Sasuke. It was a habit he was sure he would never get tired of. Seeing Naruto after the brutality of his days was always excruciatingly fulfilling. Itachi had yet to catch him escaping his home, which was a little strange. Maybe his brother knew about it but decided to look the other way? Sasuke thought. It would make sense to a certain extent, the older brother would never let this affair continue after all. Sasuke knew, however, that Itachi had eyes for everything so the thought of him going this long without being stopped made him feel very uneasy. Nevertheless, as soon as he saw the blond's face the idea shot straight out of his mind.<p>

It had been a while since their so called love affair but it felt like years to them. Some nights it was more talking than sex while others were nonstop love-making. Sasuke learned about Naruto's likes and dislikes, as well did Naruto, although Sasuke's conversations went a lot shorter than Naruto's. It was only a few days in when talking about their past surfaced. It didn't last long though, Naruto quickly sensed Sasuke's discomfort and knew that part wasn't ready to be touched. Sasuke didn't understand how Naruto could prod so much but still understood Sasuke well enough to know when to back off. Was this all it took for him to get to know Sasuke? He wouldn't voice it but he greatly enjoyed the mutual understanding.  
>Since the time in Naruto's bathroom floor, they had not repeated the words Sasuke was so afraid of, but the unspoken message was manifested in the time they shared together.<p>

Naruto would come home at night after work to find the raven waiting for him outside his door.  
>"Oh look, it's the man I ordered." Naruto would tease and Sasuke would shut his witty remarks with his own lips and shove the blond inside the apartment.<br>It had become a comfortable drill, yet every night Sasuke's being would be pulsating with sheer anticipation. It was a wonderful feeling and when he stopped to think about it, it was starting to scare the living hell out of him. Everything was too good to be true, he was beginning to question wether he was dreaming or better yet, dead.

"Sasuke," Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his musings.  
>The boys lay nude on Naruto's bed. Frankly, it had become odd for them to ever be clothed inside the apartment.<br>Naruto looked over to the raven, eyes gleaming with awaited anticipation and cheeks slightly pink in a sheepish manner.

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised a long elegant brow. He knew Naruto pretty well by now but the boy never failed to surprise him at times.

"Uh, well.." the blond scratched his cheek. "I guess it's time. Don't you think?"

"For round five?"

"No, you jackass." Naruto dropped the nervous act and bent down to reach for his pants on the floor. "Here," he beamed as he came back to face Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked and took the silver key apathetically. '_Don't blush, Sasuke. DON'T FUCKING BLUSH.'  
><em>He shouldn't feel smitten. It was only logical for Naruto to give him a key to his apartment, but it still seemed as if they were taking a step further into whatever it is that they were. It meant that Sasuke was welcome in Naruto's home whenever he pleased, it signified the trust Naruto had in him. It was a more profound stage to their affinity but most importably, it gave their relationship legitimacy. It was just a key but Sasuke knew he couldn't toss the moment aside as if it wasn't a big deal for him.

"Now you can come in here whenever you want, but just make sure no one sees you because if that happens then we're both fucked and I don't mean that in a good way." Naruto pointed out as he made himself comfortable again. He didn't want to look at Sasuke too much, he was sure Sasuke was giving much thought into the whole situation and even though Sasuke's thoughts were valid, Naruto didn't want to make it bigger than it was. He was so desperately trying to call their relationship anything but a big deal even to this point, yet he kept taking significant steps like these. Naruto was in constant battle with himself and even if it was much easier just to take the peaceful path and accept their relationship 100% of the time, second guessing Sasuke and his' affair gave him a small portion of peace in mind.

For the first time since Sasuke had stepped foot inside Naruto's apartment, Sasuke filled the room with a noise that wasn't groaning, growling, mumbling, or quarreling. Naruto's eye balls quickly threatened to roll out of his skull. His head lashed towards Sasuke's direction hoping to get a glimpse of how his face matched the outburst. The sound wasn't loud, it was short and soft.

Sasuke quickly slapped off his expression and scowled at Naruto. "What, idiot?"

"I just" Naruto blinked back to reality. "-Like the way you laugh."  
>He finished dropping the shocked look and smiled so brightly that Sasuke's frown deepened.<br>"Maybe 'cause you don't do it much. You definitely should, you're always so uptight. Perhaps we should try it the other way around for a change." Naruto winked. Up until this point he hadn't tried to change their positions, not that Naruto hadn't wanted it but in the midst of the moment he would always let Sasuke take him, leaving no room for any oppositions.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn and he tried his hardest to keep his control.

"Ne, ne Sasuke, you're scared?"

"Me? Scared?"

"If you think about it, the real man is the one who taking it, don't ya think?" Naruto joked as he rested his temple on his hand and smiled at the rattled man in front of him.

Sasuke would never admit it, but the idiot's joke made some sense in a twisted sort of way when he thought about it. If Sasuke questioned why he hadn't suggested for them to switch roles, he could conclude that it had to do with his superiority complex. He couldn't help it, that was the way he grew up.

As if Naruto had read his thoughts, "you know our relationship.. I mean, our... you know-" Naruto motioned his hand between the two of them. "-It doesn't have to have superior and inferior characteristics so that it could mirror a heterosexual couple. We're not a masculine man and a feminine man. I was joking before but I'm serious now" Naruto's expression softened. "Do you get what I'm saying? I feel stupid because I know I shouldn't be saying this since we both understand, and I'm not all knowledgable on the whole gay thing but.. I just.. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't think of me as the girl in this only because of-"

"It has nothing to do with that," Sasuke interrupted. "It's.."  
>The Uchiha turned away. If he was really going to voice his thoughts then he'd have to do it without looking at the moron in the face.<br>"It has to do with my own aberrant fantasies.."

Naruto's mouth made an 'o' with the realization of Sasuke's confession. He hoped that was what lay behind everything but the little reassurance was nice.  
>"Officer Uzumaki will put you in your place" Naruto declared as he charged at the uncomfortable Uchiha.<p>

There was a loud thud and complete silence followed for the next few seconds.

Sasuke had lost his balance of the bed and had dragged Naruto with him. Following the recovery of the aftershock, he attacked the moron back. The slapping, punching, and moaning from the dark room was the only noise coming from the apartment again and after brawling for a few minutes, it was finally time for round five.

* * *

><p>"K-K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered. Her erratic eyes ran between the tiles on the ground, and sweat began to tickle down her temples.<br>"Sai-kun t-told me that you found o-out a-about my f-f-felings f-for N-N-Naruto-kun and-"

"It doesn't even matter, Hinata. Don't worry about it, ok?" Hinata's words plagued his chest and it took everything he had to act as if he was fine. Kiba wanted and needed to give her some peace in mind. He knew that when Hinata started stuttering like a broken record, she was trying exceptionally hard to be strong. Kiba still remembered how bad her speech was as a child but gradually got better. He would never take credit for her achievement but Hinata would always be thankful to him for coming into her life and opening her world.

"U-m, but Ki-" Hinata understood her friend's attitude and wouldn't hold it against him in any way. She knew it wasn't right to let Kiba know of her feelings when he had confessed to her, but that was definitely what Kiba would have wanted.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"A-are you a-angry with me, Kiba-kun?" Her voice began to hold more confidence. She needed to fight for Kiba just like he'd done for her throughout all these years. She wouldn't leave him alone to deal with the sorrow by himself. Hinata wasn't planning on jumping in her best friend's arms, this would take some time to slowly unfold. She had meant what she told Naruto, she wanted to clear her feelings for Naruto in order to give her entire heart to Kiba. She wanted to voice all of these emotions but this kind of stuff wasn't something she had learned to deal with.

Kiba stopped but didn't bother looking back at her. He could read the underlying message in her inquiry. She was asking him if he was giving up on her and by this point his mind was too jumbled up to give a straight answer.  
>"I really like you, Hinata, I always have.." he scarcely smiled. "But I don't know if I can be with you and not be questioning if you're thinking about Naruto in the back of your mind. How long have you been crushing on him, huh? Ever since you met him, isn't that right? You make it clear that it was Naruto who made you the strong woman you are today.." '<em>when it was me who has always been there for you. Who has always been looking at you while you gazed up at him and he wouldn't even notice.'<em> Kiba finished inside his head bitterly, he knew he shouldn't and hadn't thought that way but his emotions were getting the best of him. He shouldn't have told Hinata anything from the start. He shouldn't have insinuated she was over Naruto. It was all his fault, he had no one to blame for all of this but himself.

Hinata's breath hitched with the stinging words that came from her best friend. They hurt her but mostly because of the heartache that weighed down on Kiba. How long had Kiba suffered? Her eyes watered and she held her hand out trying to reach Kiba's back. Did Kiba think she thought she owed everything to Naruto? Did he think that she put him first before her childhood friend? Her hand stretched out as he began to walk away and the shape of his back blurred with the accumulating tears in her eyes.

'_Kiba-kun..'_

* * *

><p>It was an odd day, Sai couldn't help but notice. It was Naruto's day off and the others were unusually quiet in one of the work rooms. Shikamaru occasionally yawned but by the peaceful look on his face as he read through his work sheets, Sai could tell he appreciated the silence. Hinata and Kiba sat away from each other which was strange since they were always together with every chance they got. Kiba looked angry at his laptop while Hinata simply sat there reading over Naruto's reports from the day before. She would occasionally peek over to Kiba before quickly retreating to the documents in her hands.<p>

"Hey, you love birds," Sai walked in between Hinata and Kiba, smiling. Kiba scoffed but Sai continued.  
>"I come from the chief's office, Jiraiya-sama wants us to track this guy's whereabouts." He said placing the file on the table for everyone to see.<br>"His name is Watanabe Yukio, the man you gentlemen arrested the same night that you caught Naruto's fuck buddy." They all made some type of disturbed noise but Sai only smiled in response and proceeded. "I found it to be strange that Jiraiya-sama had so much information on this man already since we don't have much on the man on our records. The night when he was brought in was the first time Yukio-san had ever been arrested in Konoha. This man is a lot more dangerous than we thought, and for some reason we are to go after him tonight.

"That is strange." Shikamaru's visage strained slightly in thought.

"Should we call Naruto-kun?" Hinata hated to add but this seemed like something Naruto needed to be involved in. Her and Kiba's problems could be pushed aside when it came to work.

oOo

_"I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through"  
><em>

"It amazes me," heavy fervent breaths interrupted his words. "-That you haven't changed that thing yet."

"U-huh.." Naruto moaned "I should get that."

"Fuck no," Sasuke rammed himself faster and harder into the man bent down in front of him.

"What if it's wor-" Naruto ended with a growl. Everything after that was groans in Sasuke's name and unclear requests which drowned out the petty ringing device.

oOo

"The bastard doesn't answer. I guess we can take care of this one on our own tonight."

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't recognize what day it was anymore, but when he opened his eyes one morning, he was back in his room and his brother was sitting at the corner of his bed. It felt like he had just been in between the smooth rhythms of ardor and like a light switch had been turned on back to his reality.<p>

"The Konoha Police are tracking down Yukio from Iwagakure. I'm more than certain they won't succeed in capturing the roach, but they'll buy us some time and keep an eye out until father leaves again. As soon as he departs to Sunagakure we can take over the hunt."

"Itachi, I'm still half asleep. I'm not listening." Sasuke grouched. It was a universally known fact not to wake Sasuke from his sleep. Deidara had lost count of how many maids lost their jobs trying to wake the Uchiha brat. If Itachi wanted to face the wrath of his brother in the morning then so be it.

Itachi's face remained expressionless, he simply grabbed Sasuke's limp arm that peeked out of the black sheets and twisted it.

"Ah! You fucker!"

"Listen to me."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sasuke growled, sprouting from his mountain of sheets and pillows.

Itachi examined the inflamed man next to him. Sasuke's hair put a pineapple to shame, it somewhat resembled Kakashi's but a little less tamed. The younger brother had dark circles making residence under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He was aware that Sasuke didn't wake as a poised and angelic human masterpiece but Sasuke looked downright exhausted. Itachi didn't show it but Sasuke's appearance peeved him beyond belief. This was the first time he'd seen Sasuke quite some time and it didn't help any that his father had Itachi glued to him for the past few days.  
>"Yukio will be under the officer's supervision, so if you could stop fooling around when I send you out on a run, that would be great."<p>

Sasuke only grunted.

"And about the showing tonight-"

"What showing?"

Itachi sighed. "Are you this big of an oaf?"

Sasuke in no mood to being insulted, swat Itachi's arm. "Are you this big of a bitch?"

Itachi had to remind himself that it wasn't the time to mess around with Sasuke, he had men waiting for him downstairs. He only stood with grace and walked over besides Sasuke's bed. "I will kick your sorry ass if you don't get your shit together, you little runt."  
>And before Sasuke could bloat, Itachi grabbed him by the chin and slapped his cheek twice with his free hand.<br>"Be ready for tonight."

* * *

><p>She cleared her throat, straightened herself, and took a deep breath before knocking twice on the door. She couldn't stop shaking from the nerves but after that night when the gang had gone out looking for Yukio and Kiba was acting like she didn't exist, Hinata decided she wouldn't take another day of it. She would be strong, just like he taught her to be.<p>

Kiba opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth which went limp after seeing Hinata's expression. She looked angry. This was a face he hadn't seen since one of the academy instructors discriminated against her for being the only girl in the class during their physical training. She had landed his ass on the ground during a sparing session, and that had been the end of it.

"W-what are you doing here?" It was ironic that he was the one doing the stuttering now.

"You can't cut me out of your life!" Hinata let out, breathing heavily as the words exploded out of her mouth. Pale eyes threatened to water but kept a steady gaze on the brown orbs.

"I-" A toothbrush fell from his mouth. The Inuzuka was stupefied. Why would she think he would ever do that? Was he being this big of an ass to her? It hit him that he'd once promised himself to protect her from ever getting hurt, and to think now _he_ was the one causing her so much distress.

oOo

_"No! Say it with just one 'k'!"_

_"K-kiba-k-kun.." The seven-year old year forced. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-s-orry!" She pleaded with eyes closed shut, holding in the tears which begged to pour out. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at the boy who had just placed his hand on top of her head. He smiled down at her and ruffled the short raven hair._

_"One day, I'll get you to be a confident girl. You'll be so cool, you'll even be able to kick MY butt! But until then, don't be afraid to lean on me for help. Don't be scared of anything, because I'll be here right beside you!"_

_oOo_

"I won't let you, _Kiba-kun_!"

The boy quickly recovered from his stupor. He didn't know why the memory came to him now. He hadn't thought about the day he made that promise for a long time, but the remembrance made the girl in front of him much more irresistible. His brows quickly furrowed in an earnest expression.  
>"I was never meant to. Nothing you will ever do would make me hate you or leave your side, I could never possibly do that..." The words came soft but adamant and sincere.<br>Kiba left behind the love-struck idiot he had been for the past few months and became the boy she knew from so long ago. He stepped closer to her and pulled her against his broad chest. He cradled her head and bowed his own to rest next to her in an intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." His voice was husky in her ears. She hadn't struggled away from his actions and only stood there stunned as Kiba wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks burned red and she hid her face in her chest. She had hugged Kiba many times before but this was different, and she couldn't help the blood that was quickly flowing to her face. She wanted to question his apology but reveled in her best friend's scent instead. Hinata had started to worry Kiba would never talk to her again and now she felt secure in his arms. It was a sense of safety and reassurance that clarified that Kiba would never leave her alone.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eye balls nearly fell out of their sockets when he noticed his flashing phone screen. He was currently surrounded by and having lunch with his friends in a diner near the police station. He looked at the vibrating device in serious deliberation.<p>

**'Sasha calling...'**

Naruto knew it wouldn't be wise to answer the phone call, but why would he be getting called while he was at work? It must be important, an emergency, there was no better explanation for it.

oOo

A few days prior to the Uchiha Corporation's big night and Sasuke had brought a small bag with him to Naruto's home. Both men sat in the kitchen while Naruto boiled water for his ramen. Sasuke took out a box from the bag where a new black phone was neatly placed in. Naruto quickly questioned. Sasuke hadn't said a word, he only took Naruto's cell from his pocket and typed in a few digits. Naruto closed the space between them and noticed what Sasuke was doing.

_S-a-s-_

"Give it back," Sasuke ordered when Naruto instinctively yanked the device away from his hand.

"I can't have your name on my phone!"

"Are you brainless? Why do you think I got an extra one just for you?"

Ignoring the endearment the thought brought him, Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "You're the idiot that is half assing things. You can't have the name either."

Sasuke knew Naruto was right, but he wanted his name in Naruto's contacts for a reason he himself couldn't fathom.

"Hmm... Naruto rubbed his chin. "Sas- ha? Sasha!" He said looking down at his device once again.

"What?" Sasuke bit out sourly. Who is this Sasha? Is she from work? Does she like Naruto? Why hadn't he ever heard of her?

"I don't know a Sasha but a girl's name is easier explained if situation calls for it."

"You're placing me under _Sasha?_"

"You have any other suggestions?"

Sasuke bit his tongue. No matter how much it peeved him, Naruto had a point. And he knew he would rather be in Naruto's phone as a woman than to not be there at all.

oOo

Kiba's outburst startled Naruto and he glared at the boy next to him. "What! Who's Sasha? So you're sticking to rolling both ways, huh? Ata boy!" He guffawed, slapping the blond man hard on his back. "Wanting everything like always, eh?"

"Kiba, will you fuck off?" Naruto snapped, pushing the dog boy away from him.  
>He looked down at his phone again. He internally grunted. Fuck it, curiosity was eating him alive. "Hello?"<p>

"Naruto."

"Yes, ma-a-am?" Naruto glanced over to his friends and smiled.

"You're coming to the party at my place tonight."

"What? What for? Are you fuuuc-….crazy?" '_Smile and nod.'_

"It's for the new car design and announcement of expansion to six different villages. The whole world is attending, unclench."

"You're a crazy woman if you think I'm going to do that." Naruto shoved the eager eavesdropping Kiba away again.

"Do you want me to go over to your little bar and drag you out?"

"I'll see you tonight." Naruto quickly answered Sasuke and ended the call. Sasuke just got a kick out of getting them in dangerous situations, he was out of his mind! However, Naruto knew Sasuke would find a way to get him there which he didn't want to put to the test. Jiraiya had also suggested Naruto attend a few weeks ago, since many important officials of Konoha would be present. It was wise to start to get familiar with them. Being socially known by significant international officials was a bonus. That was when Jiraiya had talked differently to Naruto and stressed to him how important it was to be in good terms with the village's most important figures. Naruto somewhat understood what Jiraiya was trying to tell him now.

This night would be a disaster.

"I thought you only liked men." Sai came in and joined the others at their booth.

"Sai, for once, _for once_, think before you talk." Naruto whined.

"So what? Are you guys going to the Uchiha thing going on tonight? They're suppose to present a new type of car or some type of bull like that. The whole town is getting pretty hyped. Did you all notice the amount of outsiders coming in? Akamaru and I were part of the team greeting them at the entrance wall as they were driving in, sniffin' the shit out of their nice Uchiha-made vehicles."

"Huh... really?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything about it to him, but to be fair, they avoided talking about Sasuke's business life altogether. Naruto could only imagine what all of this meant for the Uchiha family. Just what was going on behind the curtains of this monkey show?

"I'm going with Hinata."

"Anything to see her in a dress, huh?"

"Shut up, Naruto. How about you? Are you going to go see your princess Uchiha?"

The blond chuckled a little too sarcastically. "I'll see you guys there."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, casting a pink and orange hue across the sky. It was almost the end of their work shift but Hinata and Shikamaru were asked to patrol around where Yukio was last seen. They both noticed that Naruto's apartment was a couple building away. Hinata knew she shouldn't think much of that detail, but she couldn't help the eerie feeling that was forming in her stomach.<p>

"I wonder if he's home already..." Hinata looked in the direction of Naruto's home.

"I think he's still out with Kiba and Sai." Shikamaru answered. He could read some sort of trouble in her expression and knew it had something to do with the man they were hunting. He wouldn't deny the thoughts that had been lingering in his head for the past few days. Things had been weird and even though he tried not to give much attention to them, they still went unnoticed.  
>"Let's go talk to the owner," Shikamaru said pointing at the small motel in front of them.<p>

Both officers stepped out of the plain vehicle. In situations like these, they were asked to not use the marked police cars. They also wore casual clothing with coats that hid their weapons in the gun holsters they used. Causing the less commotion from villagers, the better.

Shikamaru opened the heavy white, aged door which rung with the bell above it, and Hinata followed behind him. The woman at the desk just barely hovered over the register. She wore very round glasses that rested at the very tip of her nose. Her gray hair was pinned up in a tight bun, and her dusty black eyes sunk in the wrinkled pale skin. She looked up at the new comers in suspicion.

Hinata scanned the small worn area. The walls were a mucky yellow and by the cobwebs on the corners of the ceiling, she could assume that the old woman took care of the business all on her own. A small television sat on the cabinet behind the front desk which was currently on the news channel. There was a small fan beside the appliance which barely blew out any air. The small room smelled of old and petrichor, it was a little suffocating but bearable.

The couple was different than her usual cliental. She was accustom to shady men and drunk women. Given her financial situation, she had no other choice but to accept it. She would occasionally get paid extra cash to keep her mouth shut about certain things she saw. The elder woman looked at both Shikamaru and Hinata with a questioning gaze. The woman looked like a princess stuck in ordinary clothing. Her hair was so long, healthy, and beautiful as well as her soft, smooth skin. She was definitely not from this neighborhood. Not to mention, the man gave an inferior aura beneath the bored eyes. He pulled the cig out of his mouth and walked towards her desk after a few seconds of observation. The woman turned behind her to face the wall where her room keys hung. "Room for two?"

"Not exactly" Shikamaru answered. "We have a few questions for you, it would be great if you could cooperate."

She slowly turned back to face the man, she could only assume was with the police. There wasn't anything in it for her if she answered truthfully, if she did and was known for having rat out one of her clients, she was sure she'd loose what little customers she had. "What is it?"

"A man by the name of Yukio was last seen entering this building. I can assume you don't keep track of your customers and if you do, you don't go far enough to check on their records." Hinata spoke evenly. "The chances of the man giving a fake name are very high therefore I'll ask, has an injured man come by here to rent a room? He stands about 6ft, fair skinned, bald, and has a black symboled tattoo on his neck?" Her pale eyes held the dusty ones in front of her. Hinata was more than half expecting the woman to lie, she held no merit in answering truthfully. If this place was known as a hideout then Shikamaru and Hinata's presence here would affect her if anything.

"Not that I remember."

Shikamaru sighed and spoke up. "I've noticed you have four keys missing, meaning four rooms are occupied at the moment. If you have six rooms per floor then why are three rooms being occupied in the first floor and one at the very end on the second? I'm sure if our man wants to remain hidden he'd ask to be away from others but close to the fire exit, is that so? He really should have thought about the arrangement of your keys."

"I told you-"

"Ma'am" Hinata stepped in, reminding Shikamaru of how serious and brave Hinata could become when on the job. "We won't ask again, but we will return with a search warrant if you'd prefer. The chances of us finding something illegal inside this place are high. Now if you can cooperate, I can guarantee you we will look the other way or we can do this the hard way in which you will be charged with many offenses, _believe me."_

Shikamaru internally cringed at Hinata's bluff but he had to admit the girl was good when the old woman's will was withering.

"He left this morning and has not returned. He was picked up by a black vehicle. That's all I know" she answered bitterly before turning away. "Now can you please leave? I have things to take care of."

* * *

><p>Naruto dug deep within his closet for the unused suit he had not worn since the graduation party he and his friends had after completing their police academy.<p>

"Aha!" The blond cheered pulling the tux out of the rack. He knew those types of events were too fancy for his taste but as Jiraiya had prodded, it was something he needed to get involved in.

He could not help contain his erratic heart beat. This would be the first time Sasuke and Naruto would be under the same roof with people around, _important_ _people_ at that. He had to admit he had no idea what to expect but there was one thing he kept reminding himself and that was to keep his self control. This night would be strictly for business.

Naruto fixed his bow tie before walking to his bathroom mirror. He studied his tux from every direction, making sure it was still in bearable shape. The fact that he'd grown did not go unnoticed, the clothing was tighter than before but was still presentable. Deciding that had earned enough attention, he looked at his watch and noted the time. How would he always manage to run short on time? He questioned, ignoring the fact that he always procrastinated leaving no more than twenty minutes for him to ever get ready. Naruto grabbed a brush and combed his wild hair to the side before grabbing his gel bottle and squirting some in his hand. He spread it on his hair to help tame the blond locks. Naruto thought of all this as a peeve, he didn't give a rat's ass about how rich snobs saw him but he did want to make Jiraiya look good. It was like a burning need to make the man proud. The blond bathed himself in cologne and as he was about to put the bottle back on his bathroom cabinet, his eyes drilled in on the toothbrush that rested next to his own. Sasuke had begun bringing personal belongings with him and had slowly started leaving trails of himself in Naruto's apartment. The blond didn't mind, but that wasn't the direction their relationship should be going. Their agreement relied on keeping their relation so hidden that there should be absolutely no trace. Naruto had so many cover stories for the noted marking on his body when his coworkers asked that he was sure by this point his tales weren't connecting. Blond brows furrowed as he stared down at the defenseless object. He hated taking small steps further with Sasuke because it just made him think of the future. What kind of future would they have really? It was all a dead end. He knew neither of them were walking away from their relationship anytime soon so he couldn't find any other answer other than they'd end up hating each other. Naruto knew himself. He knew that soon enough he'd get frustrated with the hiding. Naruto was aware he loved the man and he wanted to be with him, share the world and his life with him. Having Sasuke only in the confines of his apartment was bound to drive him batshit crazy. Perhaps they could find a way to be with one another? Maybe move? No, they both had responsibilities. Which really surfaced the burning fact that Naruto would be the biggest hypocrite to ever exist. He felt like garbage when he pictured himself being the chief of police while dating a delinquent. Even though the very notion was what made his blood curl and his veins throb with ardor, he knew deep in his heart he wouldn't live with it. Being chief meant no more Sasuke. All these serious issues they had failed to talk about during the weeks they'd spent together. They seemed like petty things to discuss this early but they were far more important than they permitted themselves to believe. The more they failed to talk about them, the stronger the wall they were building between them would become. It would be a wall so hard to tear down and would lead them both to their downfall. Naruto hated how his chest burned and his throat tightened at the thought of leaving the man that brought him so much emotion. Would either of them be willing to sacrifice everything for the other?

Naruto took the white toothbrush in his hand. He could tell Sasuke picked it up from a convenient store by the quality of it. A small curve of his lips escaped him before he placed it down on the counter. He'd definitely talk to Sasuke about everything tonight. It was something that needed to be done before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Naruto squawked.<p>

It was his first time entering the tall gates of the Uchiha property. Boy were these bastards _rich_.  
>Naruto stared in awe out his window as he drove deeper inside the driveway. He followed the trail of cars that were being directed by servants on the side of the path. Damnit, no wonder the bastard was so bratty. The small notion of why Sasuke ever laid eyes on him popped in his head. He hated that it made him smile when he thought about it.<br>_'What the hell!'_ He internally whined when he realized he was basically insulting his own self in the questioning. He was no different. Sasuke was damn lucky.

Stopping his thoughts from going any further, the line of vehicles was broken off in front of him to the left side, leaving the right completely blocked off. The blond continued to revel in the atmosphere while he waited. The nature surrounding them was absolutely beautiful, Naruto couldn't help feel a little jealous of living in a place like this.

The cars ahead finally began to come to a halt.

"Good Evening, officer. We're taking the vehicles from here to take to our parking area but-"

"That's right, this is a squad car and can't be driven by anyone else but me," Naruto smiled up at the tall man with the pencil mustache. He was dressed entirely in white. The only thing of color were the words that wrote out his name which were embroidered in his suit.  
>"Ping" it said.<p>

"Go ahead and follow the front car. There will be an escort waiting to assist you on your way back to the mansion. I apologize for the inconvenience." The man bowed.

A blond brow quirked. He'd never in his life been spoken to with so much respect and supremacy, which said a lot given the fact that he was a cop.  
>"It's all right, thank you sir!" Naruto mimicked a solute and drove ahead. Through his mirror he noted the man turn and speak into inside his collar as if speaking to someone through a mic. 'H<em>uh...<em>'

* * *

><p>Sasuke ventured to put on an attentive facade as men from all over the world conversed around him. He hated that he was trying so hard to avert his eyes from wondering off and looking for a blond splotch in the midst of commotion ever few seconds. He nodded at the speaking man and sipped some of the refined red wine from the glass in his hand. Truth be told, for the past fifteen minutes he hadn't paid a drop of attention, and Deidara had run off god knows where, so there really was no saving him.<p>

"Hopefully next time my son will have the chance to join us on our next visit to the Land of Fire. He's about your age and I'm more than positive you two would get along. He is intelligent, assertive, and an excellent young man. He could learn a lot from you." The tan man with the dirty blond hair spoke. If Sasuke's memory was intact, this was the person from Sunagakure, his father had talked about him one day after their trip, mentioning that he was as arrogant as can be but a good and loyal business partner.

Stopping him from thinking any further on the subject, Sasuke spotted an open-mouthed dork with hair as bright as the sun, outside the mansion. The wide bay windows were open, letting the white transparent curtains dance with the evening wind. Sasuke's gaze followed the bits of Naruto that became visible through the flowing silky drapes. Since he'd stepped foot outside and noticed the way the mansion was adorned, Sasuke had chosen to stand near the entrance for this very purpose. His vision followed the cop down three windows before he disappeared to the main entrance section.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" Sasuke almost mumbled, bowed down at the men, and left before his actions could raise any further questions. If either his father or Itachi would had seen his behaviour, he probably would have been disowned and he most likely had seemed a bit rude, but he couldn't find a reason to care. From the peeks of Naruto he'd taken as the blond walked down the front of his home, he'd seen the man's eyes filled with awe. He looked idiotic but it was one of those things Sasuke hated to admit he found endearing. Naruto's appearance didn't go unnoticed either. Sasuke walked passed one of their living rooms and caught a full sight of Naruto just as he entered his residence for the first time. It was embarrassing how his heart raced and his insides came to life with a shock of energy. Sasuke didn't even notice his eyes slightly widen and his lips part in admiration. The whole room seemed to brighten up just with the mere presence of this man. This foreign feeling was something Sasuke had never felt with anyone and he really didn't want to try and brand the emotion because if he did, he knew that incident with Naruto in the shower would resurface.

Naruto couldn't believe a place like this existed. His mouth had dropped when he had finally reached the Uchiha mansion. It was **_huge._ ** His presence felt even smaller as he took in the environment. Naruto swore that even the air he was breathing felt expensive. His brain had a minor relapse and questioned how the hell the Uchihas afforded all of this, but it all came screaming back to him seconds later. If he thought about it, the Uchiha business had been going on way before Sasuke's family became head of everythin, and they expanded their business past vehicles, so he'd read. But still this place was like a dream. It probably wasn't a very big deal to anyone but for an orphan kid who spent his childhood in slums, this was in fact, a big deal. Naruto had never even seen a chandelier in his life and this place had one in every room, it seemed. There was a small detail bothering Naruto, perhaps it wasn't as big as he was making it out to be, or perhaps their was an explanation to it, but there was absolutely no pictures. No pictures of the Uchiha family on big vacations, no family portraits. His house was littered with them, and this mansion seemed more adamant in decorating with everything but photos. Naruto thought of the way Sasuke was, the way his mood went dark when his childhood or family was mentioned. Maybe pictures were taken down for their privacy during this event, maybe their offices, bedrooms, and such were covered in them. A big part of Naruto knew that wasn't the case. He knew it because of the way Sasuke's expression happily softened when being given one of the sloppiest homemade meals done by the great Uzumaki himself. The way Sasuke scowled as Naruto took a picture of them when they lay on their living room floor, the slight curve of his lips did not go unseen by the blonde. Many small things told Naruto, that there was probably no family portraits, or pictures of them in this house except those of newspaper and magazines.

The blond hadn't taken into noticing the amount of people all around due to his wonderment, and he also wasn't aware that he had walked inside and that the escort leading him in had disappeared. He was currently standing in the middle of an area that branched out into many other rooms and had a royally massive staircase right in front of him. Naruto looked around wide eyed at the unfamiliar faces. He had to squash down that part of him inside that felt small and unimportant. He needed to converse and be known if he wanted to be the chief of this village. It heavily plagued his thoughts that there was a very different world that Naruto had never been a part of. How exactly was he planning to run the force if he didn't know every part of his village? The blond gulped back his uneasiness and opened his eyes with a bit more determination behind them. He could do this!

With his chest puffed out like a peacock and an overstated smile, Naruto began to walk towards a crowd of guests, but was pulled out of sight by an unidentified arm.  
>Naruto blinked a few times before his brain adjusted to what had just happened and as well to the dark. If it were any other time he would have taken action into being handled the way he had, but his mind was everywhere. He looked around slightly panicked, it seemed to be a supply closet and by the familiar duck butt silhouette in front of him he quickly understood the situation.<p>

"Bastard! What the hell is wrong with you? You just like making things dangerous, don't you?" Naruto hissed. He felt Sasuke's body press up against him, along with his hands which began to roam his entire body. That enough sent his heart racing.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's spasm when he cupped the blond's buttocks. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look in a tux?"

"Someone is going to hear us, or better yet, see us." Naruto ignored Sasuke's suggestive remark. He turned his face away from Sasuke, he had promised he'd be serious tonight but the hands, the heat, the _contact _was demolishing his will power. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes shut, desperately trying to find some control over his mind and body. Naruto gravely attempted to shut out his senses but the familiar smell of Sasuke was enough to pull at his desires. The roaming fingers that ran delicately and smoothly down his abdomen had his teeth sinking down in his bottom lip. And the bastard's lips ghosting over his ear caused him to breath out loudly and quivery. Sasuke was so addicting, it was destructive and obscene.

"You know that it's wrong to do it. People are passing by this closet this very moment and the thought that we're in here has your entire body begging to be taken." Sasuke's words were low and inviting, Naruto couldn't suppress the shudder that escaped him. He wanted to moan, but was lucky enough to suppress it.

_'Fuck!'_ Naruto felt his blood rushing to all the wrong places. He practically heard Sasuke smirk and knew he felt his response against his own hardening erection. "Sasuke, have some self control." Naruto breathed out. '_Please for the both of us' _he mentally added.

Sasuke lightly bit Naruto's earlobe before pulling back. "If that is what you want." He leaned back against the wall facing Naruto. From the little light coming from the creaks of the door, he could tell the effort Naruto was putting into controlling himself. Sasuke was greatly pleased with the way Naruto's eyes flew open when Sasuke voiced his surrender. He knew Naruto was expecting Sasuke to continue. He had done his part, now it was Naruto's turn to take initiative and by the look on the man's eyes, Sasuke knew his plan was going to be quite successful.

Naruto was a little in shock at first. He hadn't expected Sasuke to comply for once. It was odd and he had to admit mildly (very) disappointing that the Uchiha stopped. He fixed his clothing a little too aggressively and walked forward to the door, he wasn't about to start turning back on his word. Before his fingers touched the doorknob, he halted. A little 'hello kiss' didn't hurt anyone... right? Naruto turned back and closed the space between him and Sasuke, now that his eyes had adapted to the dark room, he could see Sasuke's expression better. The Uchiha's face was impassive but his eyes couldn't fool Naruto.

"It is what I want." Naruto answered. "I need to talk to you later tonight, though." He noticed curiosity flicker in the raven's facade before it completely disappeared once again.

"About what?"

"It'll have to wait until later. Right now I have to go show off my charm." Sasuke snorted and Naruto quietly slammed both his hands against the wall and in between Sasuke's head. There was a slight reaction to Sasuke's face again which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, and he smirked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke purposely backed away, pushing himself hard against the wall behind him. If Naruto thought he would fall easily for his games, he had another thing coming. "You were leaving, idiot." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto neared against him even more.

Naruto's lascivious smirk was replaced with a wholehearted half smile. He could feel Sasuke's heart beat beating faster than his own and even through the poor lighting, Naruto could see the slightest tenseness in Sasuke's face. The blond was laughing warmly inside at the realization that Naruto made him nervous. Sasuke was so accustomed to being the aggressive one that Naruto was sure he had never been in the position where someone took control over a situation. The Uchiha's body reacting to the simple closeness and position had brought Naruto's heart to weigh heavy in his chest. His gaze softened and he closed the space between their lips, brushing his fingertips down Sasuke's rigid jaw. Naruto felt Sasuke swallow and he closed his eyes before coming into contact with Sasuke's lips ever so lightly. He could feel the heat coming from Sasuke's face and was quite disappointed he couldn't see the flushed Sasuke. The blond used his free hand to grip on to Sasuke's waist, and boldly pulled Sasuke against him before smirking and kissing Sasuke more intently.

He shouldn't have challenged Sasuke, nor himself because he couldn't ever bring himself to stop. Not entirely because he was drunk on lust, but because his heart was aching. Naruto didn't exactly know the exact reason behind it but simple touches, kisses, and endeavors brought him to fall deeper in love. Every new discovery was like a treasure that indulged his greedy heart. He loved him, he loved him so much. He didn't know how to let go anymore. He didn't know what it felt like to be alone anymore. A world without Sasuke seemed so intoxicatingly empty.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and challenged the blonde's dominance. As always, the energy between both of them initiated strong and fast, there was no ceasing now. Eager hands, desperate kisses, and low grunts enveloped the room.

The situation made it's way through Naruto's mind and he remembered that they weren't in his home, they were at Sasuke's which was currently filled with hundreds of people at the moment. "Goddamnit. You drive me crazy, do you know that?" Naruto breathed out as the Uchiha loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "You're annoying, a stuck-up bastard, a bratty princess that always gets what he wants." The words were heavy and invigorating with every kiss that was placed lower down on Naruto's abdomen. "You're selfish, inconsiderate..." The insults continued as did Sasuke's lips.

"So?" Sasuke whispered before pulling Naruto's pants down along with Naruto's boxers.

The blond moaned when his erection was freed from its confines. The fresh air was soon contrasted with the hot breath ghosting over the head.  
>"So..." Naruto breathed out. "Why am I so fucking into you?"<p>

Sasuke opened his lips and surrounded the veiny organ with his mouth.

"F-fuck..." Naruto's hand grabbed on to whatever he could reach. Gripping on hard to the cabinets as he tried to keep himself from making any more noise. His head fell back as the mouth worked faster, and he couldn't help grip at the black hair abruptly. He looked down at Sasuke, but could only see the bobbing of his head and the succulent sounds of his dick getting sucked. Sasuke moaned when Naruto felt his head deep in Sasuke's throat, and the blond's mouth fell open in a soundless moan before he exhaled loudly. It felt upright amazing and Naruto felt his balls swelling and his abdomen contracting.

Naruto could hear people standing and conversing on the other side of the door and desperation amplified. Damnit to hell, one day he'd have the glory of finishing inside that cocky mouth of Sasuke. He pulled the Uchiha up on his feet and pushed him against the far wall from the door. Naruto's hand sought out for Sasuke's belt but found the raven's own hard member instead. He was quickly stuck between disappointment and arousal at the very idea that Sasuke had been touching himself while he was fucking him with his mouth. Irritation came when he realized he missed Sasuke doing such a thing.

To both their horror, the doorknob fidgeted before it was turned, and light illuminated the room.

"U-UH?" The maid's face almost detonated.

Sasuke quickly pulled her into the room before the situation got any worse. She landed between both men and Naruto felt the woman go limp, but his mind had gone off the handle and there was no stopping him. He dressed as fast as he could and tripped out of the room, stealing the attention of Fugaku and Jiraiya which were conversing by the stairway.

Naruto was surprised he didn't have a heart attack, but he quickly bowed down to both men, surpassing the 90 degree angle and breathed. He was anxiously trying to get his body under control. He wondered if the men had heard anything but they hadn't seemed to notice the flying maid either so he decided he was safe from that. Naruto swallowed before standing back up and smiled at the men.

"Good evening, Chief, Mr. Uchiha."

"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya exclaimed after realizing who it was. He ignored the fact that Naruto looked flushed like he had just had sex and smiled at the boy.

"How are you, sir?"

"Great. I'm glad to see you. There's a lot of people I want you to meet. Fugaku!" The man turned to the Uchiha next to him with such affability.  
>"This is the boy I've been speaking to you about. He is the one I plan on entrusting my police force to."<p>

"I see." Fugaku scanned the man. He was not impressed.

Naruto bowed again, his adrenaline pumping again with the mere mention of Jiraiya's honorable words, and because of who he standing in front of.  
>"I can't wait to see what new things you have in store for us." The blond knew that he hadn't made a good impression, and he cursed Sasuke and swore to leave him blue the next time. Not that he gave a rat's ass what a crook like Fugaku thought about him but well... '<em>Ugh<em>!' Naruto exploded inside his mind. He hated that he was somewhat intimidated and that he did actually care to be seen as a man with power under the Uchiha's eyes. His eyes returned more phlegmatic and he shook Fugaku's stern hand. '_This guy can kiss my ass_,' he decided, breaking down every last bit of intimidation.  
>By the time Naruto realized that that was the last thing he should have done, it had been too late. His hands had previously been in very bad places and now he was sure he was going to hell. He would never be the same again.<p>

After vigilant manipulation from his part, Naruto managed to get the men away from the closet in order for Sasuke to slip out. Having heard the voices disappear into the commotion outside, the raven's head peeked out of the closet to make sure the coast was clear. He smoothly stepped out, his tie was misshaped and his shirt buttons weren't aligned correctly. He had combed down his hair which did no help at all, he still looked like he just come out of getting his hair teased.

The closet door closed, leaving a passed out maid behind.

Itachi caught a glimpse of Sasuke, and if he had a gun he swore he would shoot Sasuke's fucking toe. He fluidly approached Sasuke, and stealthily gripped his arm with dangerous force. He made sure to use a tone both menacing and so soft no one around would hear.  
>"You shameless idiotic brat, get the fuck out of my face. Go fix yourself before I convince father to disown you."<p>

Sasuke's, still sexually high, followed Itachi's orders with no recognition of his brother's anger. He didn't notice Itachi call someone on his phone, and soon after a man entered the supply closet before resurfacing again and locking the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sasuke, I want you to meet these two important officers." Fugaku's voice wasn't loud but still stood out from the rest, and Naruto was still trying to figure out how the hell he did it. "When you and Itachi take over our company, I'm sure you will be working with Mr. Uzumaki quite often. By what I've heard, Mr. Uzumaki has the position for head of our Konoha police force at the palm of his hand." Fugaku stated.<p>

To anyone, the Uchiha was just introducing Sasuke to Naruto in an unthreatening tone, but Sasuke knew that was not the case. In translation, his father had said: this is Naruto, the man you will buy and corrupt.  
>Sasuke had returned to the party, well groomed and level headed. When Fugaku had stolen Sasuke's attention, he had to fight back his surprise when he noticed Naruto surrounded by so many important men. Even the fucker from Sunagakure was there. Sasuke was around these assholes many times, but today they all looked exceptionally threatening and Sasuke didn't like it. Perhaps it was the way they were all dogged around Naruto, eyeing the man who would either join them or be left in the streets without a single penny.<p>

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and his expression seemed undeniably forced. His eyes looked almost as if they were on fire. He wondered if Naruto could read through his father's words.

"Officer Uzumaki, the youngest heir of the Uchiha Corporation."

It really pissed him the fuck off how Fugaku failed to introduce Sasuke as his son. Both times Fugaku had referred to him, the precious company reference followed after. Naruto hoped his strained smile wasn't apparent, but when he turned to meet Sasuke's eyes, anger shot out like a bat out of hell. Filthy, knowing smirks were exchanged which no one would be able to read but each other. Tinted hands were met, heat and energy emitting by the simple touch. Hearts racing, adrenaline pumping.  
>Naruto couldn't quite name it, but something about the situation had his body screaming and by the way Sasuke gulped, he knew he was feeling it too. The corruptness surrounding them looked childlike next to a secret only Naruto and Sasuke knew. Deceiving the deceiver was excruciatingly delicious. The need, the want was blinding, it took Naruto's godlike will to break free from Sasuke's hand.<p>

Sasuke was stupefied by the mere intensity a simple handshake had given him. His body was humming again, it was so powerful he was sure sweat was embellishing his temples. His mind, miles behind, finally registered Fugaku's words. _'Mr. Uzumaki has the position for head of our Konoha police force at the palm of his hand.' _  
>He needed to vomit.<br>His lunch and dinner rushing to come out of him. There was no tip toeing around it anymore, not now: he loved Naruto. He hated that his was how he'd finally come to his resolve. It wasn't a nice heartwarming fairy tale moment where simple actions brought forth the words so naturally. Perhaps that's how the feeling emerged, but merely knowing them and _accepting _those emotions was an entirety in its own. It took the man he despised the most to remind him who Naruto was and what his ambitions were, to finally realize he was in love. And the idea that the recognition had his world spinning, and his stomach turning didn't help his panic. He needed to get away from there, take off the intoxicating suit, he needed to scream until his voice gave out. He had to destroy this love, destroy it before it destroyed Naruto. It fucking terrified him. Self sacrifice, a world without Naruto, Naruto's happiness, all kinds of things were going through him leaving him weak and ready to collapse. He was always a selfish man, why couldn't he be selfish now? There was no happy ending out of this, he knew. It was completely foolish of him to ever consider Naruto as a silver-lining. Sasuke wouldn't lie anymore, he was aware the minute his eyes met Naruto's that he would be getting himself into something disastrous, yet he went with it anyway, chasing Naruto like a bad dream. As Naruto's attention was taken by the Chief of police, Sasuke stole a glance of his Naruto. He had only come to the blond to complicate his life. Naruto had given him a chance to run away, hell, he'd practically begged him to be strong for the both of them and walk out. He had always been a self-centered piece of shit but he knew now he was ready. He was finally ready. Loving Naruto made him a man, perhaps that was why life put the sunshine in his eyes. Naruto gained nothing out of this but life was shitty to good people. Sasuke laughed bitterly in his head.

It was time. Time to let go.

"Excuse me," Sasuke mumbled before covering his mouth to hold his stomach in before he made an unpleasant scene. He saw the Inuzuka officer as the rest of Naruto's friends from his peripheral, and his pace quickened away from the party.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke after their introduction, he fought himself long and strong to not go out looking for him. Sasuke had mumbled something and run off, and it took everything not to show too much concern in front of the others. It was probably nothing serious. A boner probably? That thought both kept him wanting to go seek him out yet made him stay away at the same time.<p>

Driving away from the mansion, his mind led him to all the new faces he met and would come to know more of. He could read their ominous looks, and he challenged them. He knew he had a long road ahead of him. After tonight, Naruto knew more than ever that his dream was rock solid.

Naruto looked at his mirror, road empty and dark for the exception of headlights behind him. From all his jumbled thoughts, he had refused to acknowledge the following car for several minutes already. Blond brows furrowed, slowly picking up his speed and reaching down for his cellphone.

"Yeah?"

Trying to ignore Sasuke's alarming tone of voice for now, Naruto continued. "Sasuke, by any chance are you-?

There was a loud screeching noise and a loud thud as if the device was dropped.  
>"Naruto?" Sasuke's tone was rising with suspicion. With no answer, he pressed the phone harder against his ear, trying to listen for any other noise that would indicate that perhaps the call lost signal. But to put his mind in dismay, he heard the creaking of a door, very distant groaning, and a lot of static. The static became loud before it cleared up, as if someone found the cellphone and ended the call.<p>

Sasuke stared blankly at his bathroom wall for a few seconds. Fear, anger, and knowingness ironically easing his stomach. He flushed the toilet, stood from his knees, and grabbed his coat.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. The Upper Hand

****The Uchihas are drug-dealers, powerful motherfuckers. Naruto on the other hand fights for the law. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke's worlds meet?****

**A/N:** I want to thank you for the birthday wishes, they were so sweet ^-^ and also for the feedback, it really motivates me to write faster. Someone asked me if I could e-mail them the days that I'll be updating and that's fine, just message me your e-mail and I will definitely do that for you ^-^

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Ardor<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke starred at his phone. Even though it was a possibility that the phone call simply cut off, Sasuke went over to look for Deidara.<p>

"I need you to take me somewhere" Sasuke barged in the blond's room.

"Alright" Deidara stopped playing with clay and both men started towards the garage.

"Sasuke?" they heard Fugaku's voice making Sasuke bolt towards the car.

"He's going to talk to me about earlier today, I don't have time, I have a bad feeling about something so Deidara, let's go.

He only sighed, he was aware that Sasuke was going to be the end of him.

"Take the secluded route to Uzumaki's apartment." He saw how Naruto left from the event pensive and distracted, and for some crazy reason he knew Naruto like the back of his hand, so he was certain he'd take the isolated way home.

"Alright….." Deidara looked at Sasuke, "you aren't trying to get with me-"

"No you dumbass, just go."

"Wait, wait, slow down through here…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they entered a dirt road.

They saw lights in the distance which didn't seem to be moving.

Deidara sped and Sasuke flew out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.

There they found the black police charger, alone with the drivers door left open in the middle of the crossroads.

Sasuke squatted down looking at the dirt and he began analyzing the scene like those badasses in CSI. Look, he even played the whole crime scene in his head:

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, by any chance are you-?

Naruto had to slam on his brakes when another black vehicle charged in front of him.

As soon as he got off the car to see what was these people's deal, he had to defend himself immediately. He fought four men off only to have three more come behind him, before he could grab his gun they already had him pinned down.

"Naruto?"

(Phone line cut off)

"Your little sex toy won't be able to save you this time" Yukio's bald head was now free from the bandages.

"Dude whatever Sasuke did to you, get the fuck over it."

Baldy swung his fist into Naruto's face "I forgot you don't know how to shut your mouth. I need Sasuke to take over the Uchiha corporation, I know his daddy and especially his brother will do anything to get their little Sasuke back and what better way to get Sasuke through you." Yukio laughed like every single antagonist does. Who knows what's so funny? "After Sasuke finds out I have you again, he'll come running into my snake pit."

With that, the men fought a squirming Naruto and shoved him in the trunk. Both black mercedes dashed out of the scene and headed outside the city.

End of Sasuke's CSI vision.

"Sasuke?"

"It's that fucker Yukio, let's go."

"Wait, let's call Itachi."

"There's no time."

"You know we could use him to find Yukio and another thing, he's going to kill you if you go on with this on your own."

"Fine. You call him."

Deidara sighed. _What a baby._

Sasuke was found walking back and forth, _should he tell his friends?_ _The more help the better, no I'll take care of this himself_.  
>He declared the glorious moment of shooting Yukio's brains out his. <em>I'll find him tonight. Naruto..wait for me.<em>

_"_Itachi says that you're a fucking idiot and to meet him at this place 3 blocks from here. Your parents have to go to some trip again in the morning so they most likely won't notice both of you gone for the night."

If Deidara hadn't mentioned his parents Sasuke would've forgotten he ever had any, nonetheless, he was glad there wouldn't be a problem with them…at least not yet.

The next time Naruto saw light again he was being dragged out of the car, he saw airplanes around him and the group of men enter a private room. "Where the hell are you idiots taking me?"

"Before we leave, we must give Sasuke a little head start" Yukio demanded a phone.

Sasuke met Itachi who brought his share of men.

"How the hell does this cockroach get away with all this?"

"Kakashi."

The male shrugged, he had a point but both uptight Uchihas weren't in the mood.

Everyone's eyes turned to the ringing phone in Sasuke's hand.

_Like a virgin._

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shut it up immediately. _I'm killing Naruto when I get him back. _When the hell did he change his ringer? That bastard.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke?"

"Dumbass. Wow, you have some balls messing with what's mine, even more calling me."

"You're a funny guy Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know that we're about to board a plane."

If Sasuke's grip on his phone became any tighter the poor thing would crack into smithereens.

"You know I'm going to kill you without any hesitation the second your dumb ass is standing in front of me. And **you know** I'm going to find you."

"I'll give you Naruto."

"What?"

"You just have to meet me, alone."

"Where"

"Taiwan."

"Why not here? Now?"

"I'm not stupid enough to negotiate in your own turf."

Sasuke's nostrils flared when the call ended.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"He's going to Taiwan. He wants to negotiate, that dumb bitch, he's dead." Sasuke shook his head and made his way inside the car.

/

Naruto was being led into a private jet. Once the crew of men boarded Naruto finally relaxed.

If he hadn't gone out with Sasuke he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be messing with Sasuke's life. He felt weak for letting them take him. Running was never an option, it was his job to fight for the safety of the city, wasn't it? Every thing just spat out of control, he tried not to wish for Sasuke to come for him, he would look for an opening and go for it. It was his fault he was here, taking down Sasuke for his sake wasn't an option.

"What do you plan on doing if the Uchiha doesn't show up?" the blond heard behind him.

"Kill him. Or better yet make some money off of him."

"Tsk" Naruto turned._ How could the world be so twisted.._

_/_

"Kiba?" Shikimaru heard panting at the other side of the phone call.

"Sh" Kiba put his finger over his lips. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"We have a problem."

"Now?" Kiba envisioned stabbing Shikamaru continuously.

"Sai and I found Hinata and Naruto's patrol car and I'm guessing you're with Hinata now, you damn horn dog so it was obviously Naruto driving it. Anyway, the car is sitting here in the middle of the street with no blond."

Kiba stood up covering his mouth "You think something happened to him? Is the car in good condition? Maybe he ran out of gas or something."

"Sai is checking that now, the car is fine, there's just a lot of tracks in the dirt, he might've gotten mugged or something. Meet me at the station."

"We have to go to the station, now." Kiba gave Hinata a kiss and pulled her out of the couch.

/

The men made their way to the top of the Uchiha edifice where private plane awaited. Sasuke was nearly leaping, the longer he was away from Naruto the more his nerves flourished.

Sasuke sat aside from Itachi while he made calls, Kakashi and Deidara were also making reservations and their own type of investigations sitting behind him. He felt like a kid having everything done for him, "call the maid you constantly like to fuck with, tell her to cover for us and make sure father doesn't notice we are not there. He will eventually find out about this but for now we can't afford to have any more complications" Itachi returned to his call.

Sasuke sighed and let his head go against the seat. He wouldn't waste his time pointing fingers or playing the guilt trip, it was all him, there was no need making himself feel worse about it. All he cared to think about was how he was expecting Naruto back in his arms by tonight and he wasn't going to be. His anger twisted feeding his murderous intent to grow darker.

_I'm sorry dobe, it's going to take me a little longer to get to you..._

_/_

Kiba and Hinata ran inside spotting their other team mates in Jiraiya's office. The chief took in all the information Shikimaru had to offer. Who could be after Naruto? He was almost sure Fugaku wasn't behind this, what purpose did he have him with? Earlier today he mentioned how he was somewhat thrilled to soon be working with such young chief of police. Faguka was definitely out and he did not know of anyone that would be brave enough to go against the Uchihas, could this possibly be just a normal assault? Even though it was a little hard to believe Naruto couldn't have taken care of them himself if it was.

"Um.." Hinata tried to talk over the men "Excuse me, sir, Shikimaru and I have been tracking a man named Yukio, the last place he was spotted was near Naruto-kun's apartment. You being the one giving us the information of this man know that he is involved in the black market. His intentions in kidnapping Naruto are a little vague at the moment but we do have one suspect now."

They all turned to Hinata, giving a "damn-she's-good" nod.

Jiraiya made a call to the Uchiha residence after they were all sent off.

/

Sasuke turned slowly back to where Kakashi and Deidara were sitting, a little ashamed he needed help with this too.

"Um, Deidara?" his voice was almost sheepish.

"Yea boss?"

"What's the maid's name, the one with that pink hair?"

"Sakura."

"Thanks" he sat back to a glaring Itachi.

His brother made the biggest effort not to shoot Sasuke's toe _now_.

"Hey can I speak to Sakura."

"Yes, sir."

"Hello" her voice sounded exhausted.

Sasuke was going to ask what was wrong but honestly did not care "Hey Sakura, can I ask you for a favor?"

Stunned that he actually knew her name, "anything Sasuke-kun."

"Can you make sure my father leaves this morning without realizing that my brother and I aren't there, Sakura?"

"Uh, um, how can I do that?"

"Please, Sakura, I know you're a smart girl." Sasuke read somewhere that girls liked for guys to say their name constantly, it was like a sexual allure.

Sure enough, Sakura was stupefied. "I'm sure I can find a way.."

"Thank you, Sakura, he can't know that we're not there.."

"Oh" Itachi tapped Sasuke's arm interrupting him.

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun, there is someone in the other line."

"Hn" Sasuke responded, his attention to Itachi.

"Tell her that if we get any calls to send them to my cell, the police department is bound to find the car and start their own investigation, they'll want to call father so just tell her to transfer everyone over to me."

"Hn. Hello?"

(Meanwhile)

"Yes, Uchiha residence."

"Hello, this is Jiraiya from the police department, can I please speak to Fugaku."

"Oh yes of-" Sakura held her horses, if this man spoke to Fugaku now then he'd most likely make either of his son's take care of him. "Hold on, let me see if he's in."

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"What was that?"

"I got a call from the police, they're wanting to talk to your father."

Sasuke slapped his hand against his face, expecting the worst "and?"

"…They're still on hold." Sasuke exhaled, he could kiss Sakura's ….hand, right now.

"Ok, give them Itachi's number and tell them my father is not available at the moment. Itachi here (slaps itachi) will take care of it."

The older male took the phone "thank you for everything…" he turned behind him.

"Sakura" Kakashi answered.

"-Sakura, my brother will indubitably thank you for all of this in any way you want." He ended the call and tossed the phone to a pissy Sasuke.

"Geez, you guys are like a pair of 12yr olds."

/

Naruto unlocked his eyes "we're here sleeping beauty" he felt an arm pull him up.

The blond being the arrogant wiener that he is, walked slower than a snail.

"If you don't walk faster, you're going to get a beating."

And he did.

Feeling fists strike through his body for so long Naruto began to fight them off. (Naruto and his stamina)

"Enough" the scene was interrupted.

Naruto was taken into a club. He had a sly gun pointing at his back, so he had no other choice but to try walk normally through the dancing animals. They were soon led into a backroom where another man was expecting them.

"Kakuzu-sama" Yukio knelt. "With this boy, we will without a doubt bring Uchiha Sasuke to you by tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I have to stop checking my e-mail (feedback) through my phone while I'm walking in public, I look creepy smiling for, what they think is no reason. Thank you so much! Next chapter the action will start, promise.

Reviews are always loved and welcomed.

Ja ne'


	10. Sources

**The Uchihas are drug-dealers, powerful motherfuckers. Naruto on the other hand fights for the law. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke's worlds meet?**

Chapter is dedicated to Kat, she held a butter knife to my throat until I published the chapt.

**A/N**: I've been a little busy, I'm sorry v_v I'll be hustling the next few chapters though, watch. ^-^

Thank you so much for the feedback.

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Ardor<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Oh Naruto" the male's hands groped his ass.<p>

Naruto ran his hands all over his lover's silky hair feeling his penis on his own through their pants.

The simple act of feeling each other was more than enough to have them aroused out of their mind.

The raven lifted the blond wrapping his legs around his waist like the macho that he was. He ripped his collard police shirt in half and bit hungrily at the tan chest whilst gripping that irresistible ass of his, creating pleasing moans from the blond.

"Leave the hat on baby." He held Naruto pinned between him and the wall as he handcuffed his hands.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair back and leaned down to kiss him, moaning in his mouth and bitting his lips so hard he licked the blood off him.

He set the blond on the counter and bit his inner thigh making Naruto yell. He trailed his tongue and looked up giving a raunchy smirk before he licked the pre-cum off his lover. Naruto's screaming and profanities only encouraging him making the raven feel so powerful which naturally turned him on like an animal.

"You're fucking going to make me come just with your moaning."

/

Itachi starred as Sasuke's open mouthed face hung next to his shoulders. He imagined hitting Sasuke's face with a ball and snapped out of it when his phone finally rang.

Sasuke cleaned his saliva and fixed himself away from Itachi, this was his first night without Naruto, he was bound to dream about it. He squeezed his legs together hiding the result of his dream. _Think of something. Think of something. _

His ear twitched and increased twice in size, he kept his eyes closed while Itachi took Jiraiya's call.

_Jiraiya in a thong. Oh, well it's gone now._

"Keep the police out of this, we can handle it."

"Naruto's team is not just going to sit still during all this."

"Well send them off to another direction, if I need your help I'll call." Itachi hung the phone knowing that wouldn't happen.

/

"This seems to be a more serious case than we've expected. Higher-ups are going to manage this"

"What" Kiba slammed his hands on the desk as he stood. "That's bullshit! Naruto is our friend, we're not going to sit here with our thumbs up our ass and wait for Naruto to get killed."

"Kiba" Sai's arm landed on his shoulder.

"No" he shrugged it off.

"Kiba, I know where you're coming from but the best way you can help is by staying out of the way."

"Tsk" the male stormed out of the office.

/

The Uchihas finally reached their destination. Sasuke began to "wake up" when he felt the plane begin to land.

The door began to gape and men dressed in black stepped off the plane followed by Deidara and Kakashi.

A nice breeze whizzed by as the Uchihas descended, playing with their hair and exposing their chests.

The badasses have arrived.

/

Naruto starred at the older male in front of him, he felt stupid for thinking baldy was actually in charge. This man really was intimidating.

Kakuzu examined the blond. "Sit."

Naruto was shoved towards the new predator and sat on the couch next to him. The red overwhelmed the poor lit room, and Kakuzu's jade eyes glowed ominously. The man didn't bother turning to him, he only kept on with his cigar.

"How do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto only leaned back, completely ignoring the older male.

"He's an annoying little shit" Yukio hinted to his superior.

"Huh" Naruto smirked.

"How do you know Sasuke?" Kakuzu repeated.

After a few seconds of silence Kakuzu twicthed his eyebrow and Naruto was pinned on the floor in no time.

"I don't think you understand where you are, son" he tried talking over Naruto's attempts to free from the men on top of him.

"I don't care."

Cue punch.

"Hit me all you want, I'm not going to tell you anything about Sasuke."

"Loyal little friend he has."

The hits increased, as did the unanswered questions, by now his face was bloody and becoming swollen.

Naruto chuckled.

"Baka. What's so funny?"

"I hope you know that Sasuke's going to fucking kill all of you."

/

"Damnit to hell! I can't believe this shit!" Kiba walked in circles.

"Maybe we will just be in the way, I mean I'm sure they have guys with much more experience than us."

"I just hope Naruto-kun is ok."

"Why don't we just break the rules?" Sai suggested. "I read in a book-"

"Now is not the time Sai" Kiba interrupted. "But yeah, I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing."

Hinata grabbed his hand "I'll go with you."

"I guess, I don't have a choice." Shika slouched.

"I still have the file Jiraiya gave us" Sai searched through his folders. He searched for a few more minutes. "Ok, it's not here."

"Son of a-"

/

Meanwhile in Taiwan, chaos was irrupting, the Uchias were in town and that could only mean one thing, shit was going down.

Sasuke and Itachi led their pack inside a club only to get stopped by two others. "I'm Itachi you morons" was all it took for them to guide them to their new destination. Sasuke's brow twitched, a little jealous his brother was much more intimidating than him. The doors opened and the brothers, Kakashi and Deidara walked in leaving the rest outside. The room was filled with groups of men conversing, with women wrapped around them, others were dancing, some were only drinking and making out like a bunch of teenagers, and some were playing poker. The poorly lit room was covered in music and fogged with smoke

"Look for a weird looking guy called, Zetsu. Get any information you can get out of him." Itachi disappeared within all the smolder. Deidara followed his partner and Sasuke's eyes searched around the dancing bodies.

"Ah ladies!" the odd voice chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the guy was so loud, his face was odd it almost seemed it was two colors. He looked around the poker table and noticed they were about to begin a new game.

"Out" Sasuke's cold voice let the woman's hands step away from the man.

"OH I don't roll that way man." Zetsu's lunatic laugh made Sasuke twitch.

"We need to talk."

Zetsu noticed the small Uchiha symbol on Sasuke's suit and clicked serious. He signaled his head backwards making the lady sitting in front of him disperse.

Sasuke took the seat and the dealer began handing out the cards.

"There's a man I'm looking for" Sasuke grabbed his two cards.

"I see" Zetsu looked at his, a 10 and a Jacks, he smirked and bet big. Sasuke's face couldn't get any pokier and answered his call.

"His name is Yukio" the first three cards were placed down by a dealer, 10 and Jacks heart, and one diamond 3's.

"Never heard of him" Zetzu giggled betting more.

"He says this is his turf" Sasuke's lazy voice was a bit hard to hear through the music.

The dealer burned the first card and set the fourth down. Another 10 spades.

Zetsu chuckled, he was surprised when the Uchiha raised the bet once again.

"You sure about that Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Last card, Queen hearts.

Sasuke's lids looked down at his cards.

"Full house!" Zetsu bragged putting down his own Jack and a 10.

After a few seconds Sasuke put down his King and Ace hearts "Royal Flush" he smirked and stood up. "Outside."

They walked to the isolated alley behind the private room, "stay." he ordered Deidara at the door.

"You're a good poker player."

"Hn."

"How can I help you sir?" his giddy self returned.

"Yukio."

"Ah" he rubbed his chin "like I said, doesn't ring a bell."

"I don't have time to waste." Sasuke warned.

"Well, I can't help you" he shrugged.

Sasuke pinned him against the wall cutting his breathing with his arm.

"Killing me won't help you in any way."

"I beg to differ" he gripped harder.

"Fine. Fine" he squeezed out making Sasuke loosen "All you Uchihas have such small temper. Geez."

"Look for this guy Kisame. That's the best I could do man."

Sasuke pulled out his weapon and pointed it at Zetsu.

"I gave you the name of someone that could help you."

The raven remained still for a few seconds.

"Hn" Sasuke put his weapon away and walked back "in exchange for your life, you now have to serve me whenever I please. Consider yourself lucky."

"Tsk" Deidara followed the male.

Sasuke found his brother within a crowd of men making small talk. As soon as Itachi heard a name he nodded and Kakashi disappeared.

Itachi noticed his brother and parted from the group. Sasuke talked and even though it seemed so otherwise, Itachi listened. "Kisame?"

"That's all he gave me."

"I'll take care of him. Go back to the hotel, Kakashi is going to take someone to you."

/

"Kakuzu-sama. The Uchihas have arrived, I have word that they are at 'Dawn' right now."

The boss nodded, knowing what they were up to. "All of those morons are afraid of them, we have to change locations, we can't let them find us until that snake gets here."

Naruto was still on the floor trying his hardest not to move a muscle, "Sasuke" he felt hands lift his body and take him to another place once again.

/

"So then what the fuck are we suppose to do now?"

"Jiraiya is the only one who could have taken them."

"Damn it what is everyone hiding!"

"Ugh, what did Naruto get himself into?" Shika sighed.

"You know, Naruto-kun started acting funny when Uchiha Sasuke arrived, maybe he would know something since they kind of were…lovers" a slight blush ran across her face.

"You make an excellent point" they grabbed their hats and left the station.

/

Sasuke gulped down yet another glass of liquor, he had already lost count on how many he had so far but the bottles on the floor said, a lot. He checked his phone, it was already 4:24 am, his nerves were getting the best of him. Kakashi should be here with another idiot, his brother was off in the middle of a whole bunch of mobsters and he was here doing nothing. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Was all his mind bothered thinking about.

"Sasuke." Deidara gave a pitiful look.

"Shut up" he gulped another. The stress began circling around his eyes and the worse part was that this was only the start, who knows how long it would take them.

Kakashi finally knocked on the door. He stepped in a dark room where Sasuke sat by the window. The moonlight only exposing his body to the visitors.

"Sasuke-kun" Kakashi knelt down the new set of information.

"What's your name?" Sasuke ordered.

The redhead starred at Sasuke's profile..

"Sasori."

"Kakashi, Deidara, leave."

The men looked at each other and nodded "just don't make a mess in here" Kakashi suggested before leaving the men alone.

"Do you know the idiot?"

"Yukio? Yeah, we once met with him for my boss, Nagato, but nothing happened and that was the last I heard of him."

"What do you know about him."

"I know one of his workers."

"Name."

"Uh"

Sasuke shot his eyes at the other male, even in the darkness the malevolent shined through. Sasori twitched and gulped.

"His name..his name is Orochimaru."

"Get out."

"One thing. I know Orochimaru is not in town at the moment."

"Go."

Kakashi and Deidara were both surprised that the redhead ran out in perfectly good shape. They entered back to the room and found Sasuke ready to leave.

"Sasuke, you must wait for Itachi."

"He's been gone for a long time."

"He knows everyone there Sasuke, theres nothing to worry about. What did Sasori tell you?"

"Orochimaru" Sasuke slurred falling flat on the ground.

"Geez." Deidara sighed "now we'll be having to put up with a hungover Sasuke in the morning."

"We could kill him?"Kakashi suggested.

/

"Kisame" Itachi found his target.

"Ah Itachi. I heard the Uchihas were in area." He nodded a girl to leave them alone.

"Yeah, just a cockroach that got away."

Kisame broke into laughter "I've missed you Itachi."

Itachi answered the interrupting phone call noticing it was Kakashi.

"Your brother is drunk. And our next target is Orochimaru."

"Wait for me Naruto!" Itachi heard Sasuke's crying in the background. "That idiot. Alright."

"Let me guess, the little brother is with you."

Itachi nodded, "unfortunately. Listen, what can you tell me about Orochimaru."

"Itachi."

"Don't start. You know I won't tolerate it."

Kisame sighed admitting defeat, what the hell was it with these Uchihas. "Find a big guy called by the name of Jugo, he's the guy you need and don't-"

"It amuses me you think I would rat on you." Itachi's eyes pitied his old friend and walked out of the scene.

One thing he was grateful for, was not spilling any blood tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So? How do you guys feel so far? Here's a secret, I'm actually spending some of my free time watching some mobster films to get the jist and so I can make Itachi the ultimate badass. XD Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews are always loved and warmly welcomed.

Ja ne.


	11. Anxiety

**A/N: **I apologize for taking a while I was having trouble with my account, it turns out it was just my browser being a punk.

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors I missed.

Thank you for all the feedback.

And most of all, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ardor<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Sasuke" his voice dragged. He tried to take note of where he was but his head was spinning and his eyes seemed to be unstable. "…what…d-did ..you..bastards give me?" Naruto forced out.<p>

"Take him to Kidan, we'll keep him with there until Orochimaru gets to us."

"Sir" Yukio came behind the man who dragged Naruto out "wouldn't it be smarter to keep Sasuke for ourselves? We could take over the Uchiha company!"

"Shut up Yukio. Don't question me."

"I'm sorry" the bald bowed apologetically.

Naruto lifted his head and put together a man with white hair laughing hysterically. "I'll take good care of him!"

His eyes drifted to another face and saw a man who resembled Sasuke, all but his eyes, his eyes... He looked angry. "Sasuke.."

/

"Itachi-san" Kakashi opened the door for him.

Itachi entered to find Sasuke starring out the window, with a cigarette in his hand and a bottle in the other. If it weren't for him lifting his bottle of sake to drink, he could have passed off as a mannequin.

"Itachi" Sasuke brought the cigarette to his mouth "what did you bring?" The smoke clouded the room.

"We need to find another man named Jugo."

Sasuke growled, put out the cancer stick and picked up his coat.

"Not now Sasuke."

"I'm going now, you can stay."

"Don't be an idiot, we're close to getting him. The only reason it's taking us this long is because he's behind everything here, he runs this city."

"I don't give a shit!" Sasuke snapped.

The city lights from outside revealed the pale fatigued face. Itachi looked down not knowing if his brother was only throwing this hissy fit because they messed with his fuck buddy or because he felt guilt, possibly both. "We need to rest for tomorrow. We won't find him now."

"He's right Sasuke-kun. If you want I'll go out while you rest, you need it."

"No" his voice slurred. He let his body go back down, starring outside again.

His insides were burning, and it wasn't even the alcohol, it was the anger twisting in his core.

"I'm going to shower" Sasuke stood and stumbled towards the bathroom.

/

"They're out" Sakura bit her lip.

"We understand it's late" Kiba explained, "but we really need to talk to them."

"Didn't you call earlier?" she looked away.

The four cops looked at each "we did?…we did!"

"So if you talked to Itachi-san,are you sure he asked you to come here?"

"Um, this is going to sound strange but who did you talk to earlier?"

"I-I'm not at liberty to discuss that, I need to go" she began stuttering and closing the entrance to the Uchiha residence.

"Look, ma-am, if you don't tell us then we're going to have to take you down to the department and we'll just make a bigger mess of this than it already is, is that what you want?"

Sakura clenched her teeth, what did she get herself into "The head of the police department called and talked to Itachi, that's all I know."

"Thank you." Shikamaru nodded and led the pack back into the car.

"So he knows something and he's hiding it from us!" Kiba exploded as soon as the four car doors closed.

The soon to erupt conversation was put on halt when a phone went off.

"It's mine, hello?" Shikamaru answered. "Hm?" he raised his brow surprised at who it was.

/

"Orochimaru-sama!" The man bowed down.

"Jugo, I'm going to need you to go to Kakuzu and tell that idiot to give me the prisoner. If he still believes he's in charge of all this then he can forget the pay."

"Hai."

"I feel pests outside so be sure to take care of them."

"Yes sir."

/

"Listen I need you to look up some names for me. I know you're a smart guy, you'll probably figure everything out faster than Deidara or my brother so I need you to get on it right now."

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru could hardly understand with the running water in the background.

"I don't have much time" Sasuke insisted. "You probably already have all the files on Yukio so that should pick up the pace."

"Actually, we don't. We think Jiraiya took them."

"Break in his office. Also look up a man named Jugo and Orochimaru. Look at what they all have in common and who they have ever associated with, in terms of the "legal" businesses they run. Be quick if you want to help Naruto."

He took Shikamaru's breath at the end of that sentence "where are you! We want to help."

"This is what I need you to do." Sasuke ended the call.

"What did he say" Kiba quickly began questioning.

"He wants us to track down a certain person. If the Uchiha asked us for help that only means Naruto is in a real problem."

"Well where the fuck is he? Let's go!"

"Like everyone else says the best way we can help is by staying here."

Before Kiba could kill someone Hinata suggested investigating this information first then figuring everything out later.

"Ok, this is how we're getting in to Jiraiya's office" Shikamaru started already having a plan set and ready.

/

Naruto's blue eyes began rising once again, he had lost track of what was going on around him. He lifted himself, his body still felt a little numb "what the hell is up with my body?" he grunted noting the dark room he was being held in. He flinched when he heard the door squeak open "w-who's there?" he pushed himself back against the wall as much as he possibly could, or at least he thought he was.

"Don't worry, I just came to bring you something to eat" a cool voice entered the room.

Naruto's vision cleared, he found a pale man with long dark hair bordering nicely around such perfect face structure. The male wore a loose gray shirt exposing a large portion of his chest, the blond looked away trying not to stare.

"It's ok, I won't do anything to you."

Naruto let himself go "I can't really feel my body much, what did they do?"

"You were obviously drugged, but don't worry they didn't do anything else to you."

"Oh" Naruto mumbled, if he was correct he was the man he had seen earlier before being completely blanked out.

"I also took the liberty of changing your clothing. That suit of yours was pretty dirty and bloody."

Naruto's cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"Don't worry, all I did was change you."

"Arigato" Naruto looked away and noticed his pile of clothes. To think Sasuke had violated him in that in a closet who knows how long ago.

"Here" the male tried feeding him.

"I can do it myself" Naruto tried lifting his hand but failed to sustain it.

The pale raven smirked and closed his eyes.

The dim light that hit his face, he resembled Sasuke so much, Naruto was almost mesmerized. "W-What's your name?"

"Neji. I know yours, obviously."

"Why are you? ...I mean, you don't seem like a dick like the rest of the bastards here."

"I'm only being kind to you because you're helpless."

"Gee thanks."

"Hn. Here."

Naruto's eyes blinked, never would he have thought that he would miss that damn "hn" so much. _Sasuke…_

He opened his mouth and let Neji pour the soup in his mouth.

"Why aren't you asking me things?"

"I don't care to know anything."

"Will you be taking care of me until…well…whatever happens to me."

"Naruto is it?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you talk so much and so lightly, do you not know your situation?"

"That's all you people around here say, I don't care to panic about it."

"I see."

Neji starred down to the ocean blue eyes not knowing why he was so drawn to him. He had gone out of his way to find clothing and food for him and he did not even know him. It kind of pissed him off to admit that he had some sort of feelings for a stranger.

"Neji?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to sound gay and all but can you stay here? I don't trust those guys out there."

Neji laughed "I'm a part of them, what makes you think I'll protect you from them?"

"I don't know, you've been kind to me so far."

Neji's brows furrowed "I don't think I'm allowed to do that" he placed the plate down and started towards the door.

He started a few steps away from the cell and felt like an idiot when he returned and sat next to Naruto's door, guarding it all night.

/

Sai walked towards the chiefs office attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. Hinata took the attention of the camera monitors while Kiba and Akamaru stole everyone's attention in the front entrance with their new "doggy tricks."

Sai messed with the lock for a few rushed seconds until...

"What are you doing?" came a creepy voice.

"I'm sorry, Shino" Shikamaru pulled him inside the unlocked room after he knocked him out from behind.

"Great" Sai smiled.

"Hurry up."

Sai went over to look for Yukio's files while Shikamaru tried cracking the code to access the computer.

"Damnit..(click, click, click, error)

damnit..(click, click, click, click, error)

damnit..(click, click click, error)"

time seemed to be going faster.

"Aha!" Sai startled the stressed soul. "Here is the file on Yukio."

"Great. Now, keep watch."

"Hey Shino's going to kill us when he wakes up."

"Got it." Shika sighed. The only noise in the room was the swift typing. "Give me the name."

"Yamanka Yukio."

"Now the ones Sasuke ordered."

"Orochimaru and Jugo."

Their hearts shot out of their ass when they heard a noise.

"Hurry it up" Kiba hissed from outside.

"Kiba, baka! You scared the living hell out of me."

"Sorry."

The mad clicking of the computer continued followed by the sound of the printer. "Got it, let's get out of here."

"Wait, what do we do with Shino?"

"He'll be fine, let's go."

"He'll hunt us down."

"When they look at the cameras they're going to know it's us, so lets go before we get caught now."

The two men rushed out of the window and ran out behind Kiba. "How do we get Hinata out of there?"

No time after Hinata rushed in the car taking heavy breaths.

"You guys underestimate her" Kiba defended or kissed ass if you will.

"I say we go to Naruto's place, that's probably the last place they'll look for us."

"Great. More breaking in." Shika drove off."

/

"Kakuzu-sama. The Hyuga boy is very interested in Naruto. He has been giving him aid, and the boy has actually been talking to him. We might be able use him to our advantage."

"Good. Keep an eye on him and send the hyuga to me tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

/

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and found Kakashi sitting with his head hanging back with a porn book sheltering his face. Deidara had fallen asleep on his laptop and Itachi was already drooling in his own bed. Sasuke knew the only time Itachi looked humane and innocent was when he was asleep. He starred at his steady breaths and how his long hair and one of his hands hung from the bed, he hated him for looking so peaceful.

He climbed on his own bed and starred at the wall for hours until the morning light began to peek through the curtains.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne Sasuke? What do you like to do? I mean for fun and stuff? Like me, I like things that keep me moving.<p>

Ano-sa! Ano-sa! What do you say you and I go hiking or something!"

"Naruto, we just fucked for the 9th time tonight, why are you so energetic?"

"This is the only time I get to see you and we mostly spend it like animals, I still don't know much about you."

"You were fine with this dobe."

"Sure I guess. I still want to know what you like to do in your own time. I'm sure you're not a full time pervert."

"Hn" Sasuke laughed.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door came, Sasuke stood catching his balance, he had never felt more like shit than he did now. He opened the door and found two men gripping at their injuries "Sasuke-sama" they attempted to sound collected "we found the man named Jugo."<p>

"Explain" he left the door open.

Kakashi snorted himself awake followed by Deidara's moaning. Realizing what they had woken up to, they quickly attended to the men's injuries.

The one with his left arm shot began "he was first spotted in a bar and then we followed him to a building where he didn't stay long after going to another old factory."

"We're sure that's where they have Uzumaki" the other male joined.

"We were almost caught" he starred down to the puncture in his rib.

"You must hurry before they move locations."

"Thank you. Let's get you guys treated now." Itachi stopped walking back and forth and went over to pick up his phone.

Sasuke's eyes were starving, he could feel his hands shaking from the suppressed anxiety. "Tell us where this base was before you go."

The other three men starred at Sasuke.

"We need to know."

"Of course Sasuke-sama" the wounded man begun.

/

Sakura starred as the Uchiha began towards the door once again.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell Ita-"

Sakura barged in not knowing what exact muscle in her body was willing to do so. "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Have a safe trip."

The woman smiled while Fugaku lifted a brow unsure if he had ever spoken with her before.

"Would you like me to give Itachi a message?"

Fugaku's face became more contorted. Who was this girl? And why in the world would he trust her?

Saskura tried her hardest to keep her smile twitch-free.

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"Please Fugaku-sama" she bowed her head "he asked me to keep his sleep uninterrupted."

"But I'm his father."

"I just don't want to disappoint Itachi-kun."

"Aw come one Fugaku, you can call him later" Mikoto pulled on his arm. "Don't be so hard on her. She likes him" she whispered the last part.

Fugaku laughed as he got dragged out by his wife.

Sakura sighed wondering what they said about her nonetheless relieved her job was done.

/

Naruto finally saw sunlight, it was hard to believe that only a day had gone by, it felt like years.

The door opened once again "Naruto. I have word that you're being transferred again."

"Ugh. Neji, are you coming?"

"Well, like I said I only work in this factory, so I believe that's a no."

"Oh."

Yukio who was eavesdropping decided to interrupt. "Hyuuga. Kakuzu needs to speak with you."

"Hai."

Yukio smirked at Naruto and followed behind Neji before closing the door.

"Kakuzu-sama."

"Neji, I hear you're bonding with the Uzumaki boy. He refuses to talk to anyone of us so this is good news. I need you to get close to him."

"With all due respect, that's not part of my responsibilities. I only run this factory with my uncle, taking care of your hostages is not part of my area."

Kakuzu lifted a brow "why are you refusing? I'll let you follow him around until we're through with him."

Neji's brows furrowed and he turned to walk out.

What made these idiots think they knew anything about him? But he did like the idea of staying close to Naruto. He returned back to his cell where Naruto's face of glee reassured he was making the right decision.

"Naruto, I can go with you."

Blue eyes widened not bothering to question what had changed.

"And I might be able to get you out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah I love Neji, so I can't help bringing him in my stories. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be updating soon, very soon!

Feedback is very loved and warmly welcomed.

Ja ne.


	12. One Down

**The Uchihas are drug-dealers, powerful motherfuckers. Naruto on the other hand fights for the law. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke's worlds meet?**

**A/N: **Safari is not letting me manage my uploads on this website for some reason, so it will take me longer to update on here. However, my stories are also in so they'll be published there sooner. Just thought I'd let you guys know ^-^

Happy Reading! Thank you for all the feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Ardor<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood impatiently in front of the hotel, waiting for the delayed car to come for them. Itachi was on the side getting conformations from one of his spies on the phone. The raven tugged at his coat and his burgundy collard shirt. His face became more pasty than the day before even though it seemed impossible. The intoxication didn't help his mood nor his physical well being at all.<p>

No one dared to tell him to calm down, they wanted to keep their tongues.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke attacked getting inside the vehicle.

"I'm going to need you to take us to this address first" Itachi ordered Kakashi giving him his phone with the directions.

"Wait what? Itachi. That's not where-"

"We need to go to Jugo first."

"Ita-"

"Shut up, Sasuke. We have a spy amongst this clan. Yukio works for a man named Kakuzu, I barely found this out but father has kept him under his watch for a while, apparently no one is really in good terms with him. Anyway the way Jugo led our men last night is not where Naruto is, so just sit your impatient little annoying ass tight."

"Tsk" Sasuke starred out the window picturing millions and millions of ways of humiliating Itachi for eternity and then murdering him afterwards. What did he know what he was going through.

Soon enough the car led to a lonesome neighborhood parking itself in front of an old broken down building.

"They have Jugo in here" Itachi opened the door and stepped off.

Sasuke followed his brother, the stained walls looked like they were about to give up on the place. Sasuke eyes wondered around, there were chains, metal bars and all sorts of tools, made him wonder what they used this place for.

"He's right in here" Deidara pointed.

"Let me handle it" Sasuke warned before entering the room.

He stepped in finding Jugo being hung by his arms against the wall. His face seemed to have been beat just before their arrival. Sasuke's expression turned cold again, "I don't plan on wasting any time here with you. Tell me where Yukio is."

Jugo remained quiet.

Sasuke pulled out his weapon and shot Jugo's leg without hesitation. "Tell me where the fuck he is!" His pale lips exploded.

The cries of the wounded man surrounded the site along with the deserted street outside.

"Sasuke" Itachi started.

"I said let me handle it" Sasuke snapped back.

Sasuke kicked Jugo's injury forcing out another cry of misery.

"He's..he's" he panted, spitting out blood. "He's not in Taiwan anymore."

Sasuke shot the chains that were supporting the prisoner and picked him up by his shirt only to let him go on his hurt leg.

"I'll ask you one more time" his voice oozed over the wailing, escorted by the sound of his gun being reloaded.

"They're about-" Jugo coughed and gripped on his lesion. "Half an hour away from here. I'll lead you to it if you spare my life" his managed to look up at the demon starring down at him.

"Hn" Sasuake started towards the door "let's go."

Itachi eyed some men to come pick up what was left of the man and walked behind his brother, he was really loosing it, why Itachi wasn't calming his shit was beyond him.

/

Shikamaru's perfect pony-tail wasn't so perfect, Hinata stood beside him shuffling through papers whilst he surfed through the computer.

Kiba walked around the apartment restlessly, morning had hit and they hadn't discovered as much information as they had expected.

"Why do you think Naruto has an Uchiha table" he pointed at the center of the furniture.

"Kiba. Focus."

"Cause he obviously has this fetish with the Uchihas."

"Sai."

"Right."

"Okay so far we have Yukio who was last bailed out by an Uchiha, which doesn't make sense, but he was registered at a hospital soon after, due to serious injuries. Orochimaru, this guy is where it gets weird. There are.. "rumors" I guess you can say, that state that this guy has been caught being behind these weird experiments."

"Is he like a psychopath?"

"Well also he was once accused of kidnapping and auctioning males-"

"That's sick!"

"-but he was declared innocent even when all the other facts said otherwise. Jugo, this guy was once arrested with Yukio for fighting in a club in Taiwan. So.." Hinata sighed "they're all related in some way, yes. This Yukio guy though, seems to be traveling to different areas but always returns back to Taiwan."

Shikamaru had his eyes closed taking in all the lousy information they had gathered.

"Why were Sasuke and Yukio arrested that night?" he mumbled.

"They were beating the shit out of each other behind a club."

"Ok, Yukio was bailed and sent to the hospital soon after, I'm sure that was the work of Itachi. I've spoken to the guy and he's pretty prideful. I'm sure messing with his brother pissed him off. Anyway, Yukio by the looks of it seems like a real fucking dumbass, it wouldn't make sense that he's behind all of this, besides there is that other factor of him traveling to various places and such. Whoever he's under the order of, this clan of theirs are either at war or negotiating with Orochimaru. So having that covered, we're going to have to track down Naruto's phone, if they aren't idiots and got rid of it we're going to trace Yukio through credit card info.. They are most likely using another name so I'm going to need to pin point cards that have been used here and in Taiwan in past few days. I just need to crack this code" Shika squinted at the computer screen.

"What do you think they'll do to Naruto?" Hinata covered her mouth.

"I'm sure Sasuke will bring him back even if it means his life. I don't know the guy but his voice over the phone.." Shikamaru trailed off.

"I still don't get why he called" Kiba turned serious "he's obviously involved with all this mob shit, so why ask us for help?"

"Naruto-kun must have talked to him about us, he wants us to know what's going on .."

Silence surrounded the apartment until the clicking of the keyboard began once again.

/

Sasuke saw his brother talking to another man, his patience was really beginning to piss him off. He began to stride towards the vehicle Jugo was shoved in and jumped in the drivers seat, turning the ignition as fast as he could before anyone would interrupt. Deidara managed to jump in right on time like always, knowing Sasuke like the back of his hand.

"I'm not stopping" Sasuke stated the obvious.

"I know."

"Talk" Sasuke turned to half conscious Jugo.

"That moron." Itachi's head hung.

"What made you change your mind?" Naruto starred at Neji as he set his hands free.

"I just want to make sure they don't hurt you" Neji stated the truth not knowing why.

Naruto smiled "well thanks. I actually feel a lot better that you're coming. You know, at least someone to talk to" he chuckled.

"You're insane." Neji's lips broke into a smile.

"You know, when you said you would get me out of here, I didn't think you meant this room" Naruto's voice was sheepish.

"Wait Sasuke!" Deidara tried running behind him.

The factory doors were pushed open revealing a raven haired badass walking in with out a care who saw him.

He began walking inside and shot to his left not bothering to look at who it was.

…just like that Yukio was dropped down dead, a bullet hole through his bald head.

Sasuke's eyes were cold and aching to kill, he shot at every breathing thing in front of him.

"Kuso!" Deidara ran in firing at anyone who was a threat to Sasuke.

Seconds later, the chaos began when Itachi's men rushed in the factory. Itachi walked in looking for Sasuke showing no set of fear in his eyes. He searched with a straight expression occasionally blasting at anyone his peripheral vision caught. He bumped into a running body and grabbed the white haired man by the neck, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"Uchiha?"

"Take him" Itachi handed the man to Kakashi.

Sasuke looked around barging in rooms scanning for his dobe.

Neji heard the commotion and stood. "let's go Naruto!"

Hidan ran in and grabbed Naruto's arm yanking him out.

"His body is still drugged you moron!" Neji ran behind them and lifted Naruto over his shoulder.

Kakuzu-sama! This way!" Hidan covered his boss and they made their way out the exit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The ravens legs shot amazing speed and he dashed towards his voice. He ran to the back of the factory and noticed the shot down door and the fresh tracks of a vehicle.

He stood there, empty handed, drowning his mind in profanities.

Sasuke walked back in and met an open cell where he found Naruto's massacred suit. If you think he was pissed with the fact that they escaped…

He gripped at the bloody clothing, clenching his teeth to the point where it was hurting his jaw.

Itachi finally caught up to Sasuke "they escaped, don't worry we got a tracking device on the car." Itachi stopped talking when he saw his brothers blood-curling face, he was sucked in by his brothers expression, he had never seen his face that way before. He was about to.. cry.

_Like a Virgin_

Sasuke quickly silenced his damn ringtone up and noticed the private number.

"Sasuke-kun" the rough voice was new to him.

"Who the fuck is this, I just killed that fucking piece of shit Yukio."

"You just ruined one of my factories, that's going to cost you."

"Who the fuck are you!"

"Here. I think your little boy toy wants to talk to you."

Sasuke froze. He gripped at his chest, the pounding was killing him.

"Sasuke."

The voice, that voice.. he felt the biggest pressure pushing down in his heart, if it weren't for the will he had to tell Naruto that he was coming for him, the physical pain he was going through could have made him collapse.

"Dobe" he covered his eyes with his hand. "Don't worry I'm coming for you, ok?"

"I know teme" his words were slurred.

"They hurt you, didn't they?"

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Dobe" Sasuke's voice failed him and it cracked. He hated himself so much more than he already did, he was suppose to be strong for him. "You're such a moron."

Sasuke could hear Naruto smile "just hurry, teme."

Neji starred deeply at Naruto, he had never really shown any type of emotion untill now. The tears rolling down his scarred cheeks almost seemed unreal. He was almost jealous of whoever Naruto was talking to.

Before Sasuke could answer, the phone was returned back to Kakuza.

Sasuke could feel blood dripping from his clenching fist. "You know I'm going to kill you. And it won't be a fast death like this dipshit you left behind" Sasuke's voice could shrink balls.

The chuckling only fueled the fire.

"If you want to exchange Naruto for me then why the hell do you keep fleeing, you could have taken me now."

Itachi's eyes burned red, Sasuke had never mentioned him being the target to all of this.

"We need you alone Sasuke, I need you to get Itachi away from you."

"You're scared of my brother that bad?"

(Chuckling)

"I'll meet you at midnight. I'll send you the directions."

"Don't hurt him."

(Silence)

"…that all depends on you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had to cut this chapter short because I wanted this next part with the following chapter but anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

One more thing, I will definitely add some more Kakashi/Itachi for you!

Reviews are always loved and welcomed.

Ja ne.


	13. Fire, Fire, Fire

**A/N: **It took me a while to update this because I'm already writing my next story *face palm* I know I know. It just helps me get all these new ideas out of my system heh. So Hidan is a vulgar little fella' eh? I hope I didn't over do it...

Happy Reading!

**Note: **This chapter contains sexual harassment, if you are not comfortable with these situations please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Ardor<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>Itachi starred at his brother burning in misery. Sasuke was never one to sob in front of an audience, since he was a baby he'd never cry to his parents but to his big brother.<p>

"Sas-"

"Don't" Sasuke wiped off his tears.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the one they were after?"

"I don't know. That's the least of my worries. They want me to go to them tonight. Alone."

"You know that's not happening."

"I don't care what you're planning but if _**anything **_happens to Naruto, I'll never forgive you" with that Sasuke returned to the ruckus outside the small chamber.

"Dammit Uchiha!" Deidara pounced on him, saving his ass. _If I had a nickel_.

Itachi came behind them and fired at the men at the top part of the warehouse.

"Get up. Let's get out of here." His cool voice was surprisingly audible over the hysteria. He noticed Kakashi fighting with some peasant. Walking furiously towards the scene and shoving everything out of his way, he grabbed the insect by his shirt and slammed him on the ground.

"How dare you touch my property" Itachi's menacingly remark ushered by sinister fueled eyes was the end of the intruder. Itachi wiped the gush of blood that had managed to get on his coat.

These Uchihas and their demented possessiveness.

"Let's go-" Itachi's words broke when another managed to stab his arm. Kakashi pushed himself from the wall and pierced a bullet right through the man's temple. He starred at Itachi's cut like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world and the trembling of his hands followed. He failed his master, how could he have allowed him to get hurt? "It's fine Kakashi, we need to move. Tell the men to blow this place up, I don't care if any worms get left behind."

Itachi turned and signaled Deidara to take Sasuke.

"Kakashi."

"H-hai" his trance vanished and he did as he was told.

.

"Ok" Shika grumbled, "they finally caught up to us."

"Damn, Shino looks pissed." Sai starred at the fuming man crossing the street coming towards the apartment. Shino looked like he was mumbling to himself, pushing up his circle shaped lenses up the bridge of his nose. "You think he wears too much gel?"

Shikamaru's eyes rolled at Sai's complete obliviousness.

Hinata joined the others standing by the window "Jiraiya-sama was hiding this from us so the information we've gathered will most likely have no affect on him."

"The bastard is probably behind it all."

"To think our police force is corrupt" Shikamaru sighed. "Makes me feel stupid for ever trying this hard to become a cop."

"We still help people, don't we?"

"Still Hinata, it's like we're a part of them or something."

"You guys we're probably dead for knowing this much."

They noticed the police group enter the complex and they all sighed making their way out the window and climbing down the emergency stairs.

"We'll figure all that later, right now we can't let them catch us until we help Naruto in some way."

.

Sasuke starred at the collapsing building suffocated by the cries of burning bodies trapped inside. He heard Itachi giving orders to Deidara while someone treated his wound. The male known as Lee ripped Itachi's white sleeve who was almost drenched in red and washed the cut before closing it up.

"These motherfuckers are after my brother, now I need you to contact Obito, my fathers right hand. He should know about Orochimaru and what business he has with our family. If it's only my brother he's after I want his head on a stick as soon as possible."

"Done."

"Kakashi, take us to the warehouse down 10th. We have to take care of Suigetsu. These things are more precautions than I expected" he directed this next sentence to his brother "the vehicle we placed the tracking device on is now drowning down a lake a mile from here." Sasuke hissed.

The car ride was invaded by silence, Itachi would occasionally catch Kakashi's eyes gazing over at his injured arm.

"Eyes on the road Kashi."

Deidara slapped his face trying to figure out the enemies next base. Obito hadn't answered him so as he waited for his call, he made use of his time. Sasuke was worse than stone, he starred out the window threatening himself to dare and close his eyes. There was no time for sleep at a time like this, Kakuza had mentioned punishment for ruining one of his businesses. Itachi was fixated on Kakashi, he knew his precious little minion was choking himself in trauma.

The black vehicle soon parked in front of their new settlement, this building was a lot nicer than the other ones they had been to. Still isolated and dilapidated but much more pleasant "Sasuke go inside and do what you need with Suigetsu, I need to talk to him as well so go a little slow. Go."

Deidara, Lee, and Sasuke stepped out of the car and started towards the building. Men began to get off the vehicles that followed the Uchihas, and the tied up prisoner was carried off into the building along with an injured Jugo, who seemed too pale and just about ready to collapse.

Kakashi had already stepped out of the drivers seat and made his way to the back with Itachi. He starred down in silence.

"Let it go.." Itachi's voice was gentle. He could see Kakashi's fists quivering.

"I should've protected you."

"I can't live my entire life unharmed, you're being ridiculous."

Kakashi was about to keep protesting when Itachi's perfect set of lips met his. He felt his master's hand caress his jaw. Kakashi felt on fire with the simple touch. "It's okay, you were a good boy. Now help me find a way to keep my brother sane and more so to keep him alive. These bastards are after him and he's on a rampage trying to get this little blond sex toy back. You know I will annihilate this world if something happens to my brother."

Kakashi nodded feeling a little ashamed for acting so weak, it wasn't like him but how was he suppose to react when he'd stuck by Itachi so long and never experiencing him getting injured in any way.

.

"Naruto" the voice pulled him back to consciousness.

The blond grunted. "We're here" Neji answered.

Naruto stepped off the car glad the drugs were almost completely gone from his body. "Finally. I can stand on my own" Naruto squatted and looked down flabbergasted by the fact that he could stand on his own two feet for the first time in what seemed ages.

Naruto felt a harsh grip on his arm, he turned puzzled to catch a serious Neji, more than usual anyway. Before he could question, Naruto turned to see what ivory eyes were glued on. There were men, a group of them entering the new settlement. They were old, with tacky mustache's and tasteless tuxedos.

"What is it?" Naruto hesitated to ask.

"That can't be good."

.

Itachi and Kakashi entered Sasuke's torture chamber.

"What you want with me? You're meetin' them tonight aren't ya'?"

"I want Kakuza's number."

"What?"

"Answer me or I'll chop off your dick and feed it to you right before I set you on fire."

Kakashi starred over to Itachi who was already aware that Sasuke needed to calm down.

"Sasuke."

"Give me his number."

"I don' know it by memory."

Sasuke whipped out his gun and pushed it against Suigetsu's forehead. He could feel the teetering on his weapon coming from the prisoner.

"I don't know it" Suigetsu cried out. He starred up at the pallid man pointing the gun to his head. Even through the firm stony face, the devastation and misery he was going through was noticeable. "I can help you. I know these guys, how they work, just please don' shoot me."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and his lips turned soft blue, he was loosing his mind and he knew it but his anger blinded him, he just _wanted _to kill this bug in front of him. He pulled back the trigger-

"Sasuke."

"Stay out of this Itachi. This isn't about you."

The last thread of patience left in Itachi vanished "bring him" he ordered.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sasuke felt three men carry him, shoving him in a room next door.

"Get out" the older raven ordered yanking away Sasuke's gun.

"It's not fucking about me? I'm fucking tired of your shit, little brother. They're after _you, _how the fucking hell does this not involve me? I don't understand why I'm here helping you. You're such a poor fucking excuse for an Uchiha you know that?"

Kakashi who was guarding the door knew Itachi had gone too far, Sasuke was out of control yes but he had every reason to, Naruto was not in good hands at all.

The little amount of sanity in Sasuke's mind snapped. He gripped at his temples, somewhat shocked to know that he _could_ actually feel worse. His eyes did it again, they created something he was trying desperately to hide, the angst and desperation poured from coal dark exhausted eyes.

"I can't take it anymore" Sasuke croaked "I need Naruto now. I'm so afraid to loose him, I'm afraid those fuckers will touch him! I just-"

"He's just a fuck buddy Sasuke-"

"I love him Itachi! Are you so fucking dull that you can't see that? I can't stand to think Naruto is in this because of me? I love him so fucking much, how do you think this makes me feel? I'm getting out the phone number from that fucker and I'm getting someone to track it. I'm not waiting 'till midnight."

"If you barge in that way, they won't give you Naruto.."

"They aren't getting away this time."

Itachi sighed, he had gotten himself into a bigger mess than he had planned or even expected. "Here" he pulled out dark shades from the inside pocket of his coat "cover them. You look worse than hell." He also pulled out a cig and shoved in Sasuke's mouth. "We'll get him back Otouto, just please calm your annoying little ass down."

Itachi felt relief cleanse his entire body when a tiny curve formed upward on pale lips.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Hn.."

.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Don't worry Neji, you have a job today. Go to your uncle and when you're done you'll be able to report back here."

"But-"

"Go."

Neji glared back at the sinister jade eyes, questioning what Kakuza was up to. Why he wanted for him to get near Naruto was a question that jabbed at the back of his mind constantly.

.

Naruto looked in between the men making their way inside the poorly lit room, searching for Neji, where had he gone off to? More so, what for?

The amount of men coming in the room was beginning to flicker anxiety in his stomach. The blond tried to ignore the chuckles coming from them and how their eyes ate him alive.

Hidan stepped in with a huge smile pasted on his face "alright, I'll fucking make things easier for you and prep this little fucker."

Naruto shivered, fearing what was coming next. He moved his hands testing just how tight his wrists were tied up. Blond brows furrowed taking in all the men sitting around him, avoiding eye contact, the repulsion constricting in his throat was becoming unbearable. His vision went dark when Hidan wrapped a cloth around his eyes forcing the hysterical thumping in his chest to escalate.

"Here we go, don't move you little cunt or it'll go worse." Naruto felt cold hands grip at his left arm. He could hear his heartbeat on his ears. Not long after a sharp sensation entered his body, the edgy feeling pierced through his arm and expanded on his insides. His eyes rolled back when he felt his skin ignite. The heated sensation circulated his entire being and all began rushing down to one spot. Naruto panted feeling a trail of sweat run down his face. Naruto squeezed his legs together shamelessly in attempts to hide his growing erection, which only instigated obnoxious chuckling from the audience.

The helpless blond felt fear and queasiness melding in the deep depths of his stomach. Goose bumps arose when foreign hands trailed his body, appreciating toned arms and perfect abs, tracing down Naruto's visible sex lines.

"G-get off me!" the men put together Naruto's plea. Naruto was now thrown on the circular table at the center of it all leaving the fresh meat for them to enjoy.

The coarse laughter carried on "trying to get away little fox?" Naruto felt the prickly beard on his neck.

"I love it when they fight back" was another voice accompanied by a tight grip on his buttocks.

Naruto clenched on to the last thread of dignity left in him and tried his hardest to accomplish the impossible and cool down.

The white V-neck Neji had changed him in to the night before was torn in half feeding the hungry dogs surrounding him.

"Oh God…" Naruto could feel everything accumulating in his eyes. Tongues began running through his abs which soon turned into bitting.

A chuckle broke off "Ah fuck. Sexy ass cop."

Naruto's pants were pulled down and he was turned over. "Ass on the air blondie."

"No…no…no.." Naruto's thoughts doze in his head, he couldn't concentrate any longer, the more he tried to hide his own erection from the revolting pigs eating at his skin, the less his attention endured. His blood was boiling and the nibbling of the men only made him twitch away in a mixture of disgust and conformity.

"Sas..uke…" Naruto cried with occasional whimpers, the groping and nipping became much more keen and stronger.

"Where's the lube?" a husky voice requested eagerly with the sound of a belt buckle becoming undone. "We're all taking turns trying out this slutty little cunt hole."

Naruto clenched his teeth and let out a shattered cry. "P-p-pl...please..." he felt his boxers being pulled down. "...s-s-ah..stop.." The blond sensed something sour meet his tongue but the pain, the heat, the harass was too much to bare for a mind that was already surpassing the limit of awareness.

"What? What was that?" The biting, the sucking, the licking and touching stopped.

The blond could hear confusion beginning to stir up around him but could care less. He panted aggressively, as he lay there with a throbbing body.

"What the fuck? I'll go check on the fucking light switches outside. Stay put you little shits." Hidan let Naruto's body go and he stepped out of the room.

"Kakuza-sama?" Hidan followed the walls with his hand, it was pitch black inside the small building. As soon as he asked for his boss a thunderous noise came from the room where the little gathering was being held. Hidan ran back to find a truck rammed through the wall letting the moonlight offer some sort of light to the room.

"Fuck." Hidan flew to find cover when the firing began. "The fucking Uchihas can't be here already. Shit." He tried to make up of his opponent only to get surprised by another attack.

Naruto hissed when another set of pale hands approached and lifted him, they felt so good. "Sas.." his half sane mind managed to put together.

Hidan finally ran in noticing the group of injured half dressed men on the floor. He ran through the massive hole the vehicle made and saw the Hyuga running away with the little blond. "That fucking little shit head" he cursed. He took out his weapon and managed to shoot Neji's arm.

"Fuck" the raven tried lifting Naruto over his uninjured shoulder attempting to get as far away as he could from the warehouse in the shortest amount of time.

"HAHA!" Hidan laughed victoriously "you're not getting away you little-" and his body was thrown with incredible force.

Neji fell on his knees and looked back at the factory on fire, he looked down at the heated Naruto and swept the sweat of his face, he still had a lot of things he needed to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was only a little taste of Itachi and Kakashi, no worries more coming in each future chapter ^_~

Tell me how you're liking the story so far.

Feed me!


End file.
